Closure
by Bella Paige
Summary: Okay, this is the Sequel to 'Limbo'. It takes off three months after 'Limbo'. This fic is beta-d. And is rated M for future chapters. This fic shows how Kate cope's with her first case back.It has all the character's in it. A lot of Caskett :0
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Nope, I do not own Castle, sucks I know. But that doesn't mean I can't play with them. *Pulls out Kate and Rick Voodoo dolls and makes them kiss***

**A/N: I'M BACK, scary I know. We'll this takes off with Kate's first case back. Kate is still healing emotionally and physically but determined to prove that she is alright. I finished my second novel just before my birthday, so you guys get a new chapter, which I wrote today. **

**This Fic will be rated M because of future chapters. **

**I just turned 23 on August 8****th****. I would once again like to thank everyone who wished me a Happy Birthday on Facebook and Twitter, you guys are awesome.**

**This Fic is beta-d by Smashmo**

**Now I will shut up and let you read, enjoy :0)**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER ONE<strong>

**Three months later ... Autumn **

**Thursday Night **

**Castle's Loft – 20:02pm – Lounge Area**

It was a typical Thursday night at the Castle Loft. It had been three months since the shooting, since Dallas Grant's death and her mother's case, finally being closed and three months since she had been living with the Castles. The brunette detective was curled up in the corner of the couch, novel in hand; absorbed in Naked Heat.

This morning she had been given great news from the doctor. He said she was ready to go back out in the field; she was allowed to start punching boxing bags and chasing suspects, and was also allowed to partake in more physical activities. The last she was a little nervous but excited about, it had been three months and she and Rick still hadn't been intimate.

It's not that she didn't want to, she had made advances toward him several times over the last week but he always seem to pull back. When she finally snapped at him, demanding to know why, he told her he wanted the doctor to give the okay first and today he did.

For the last six weeks, Kate had been stuck on desk duty; she was slowly going insane, not being able to be out into the field. It also gave her a lot of time to think and she strongly disliked thinking. After she left the hospital this morning, after her check-up, the brunette headed straight into work and informed Captain Hunter that she was given the all clear to go, expecting to be put on a case right away.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback – Earlier Today<strong>_

_The brunette detective entered the Captain's office. At first it had been strange to walk into this room and not see Montgomery behind the desk. But as time passed, she slowly got over it. She would miss Roy; he had been like a second father to her. But he did what he did to protect her and that was something she would never forget. _

_The Captain was sitting behind her desk, writing something in some file, as Kate stopped in front of the older woman's desk. _

"_**Yes, Detective Beckett?" **__Nicole asked, lifting her gaze from the file she was filling out._

_Kate handed the Captain the piece of paper she had in her hands, that signed her off from field work. The older woman retrieved the slip of paper from the younger brunette and looked at it._

"_**I am ready, Cap!" **__Kate informed her boss. _

_Nicole placed the piece of paper on her desk, raising her gaze to meet the eager eyes of the young detective. Nicole thought that one day she would make a great Captain. She had drive and compassion, which was not something Nicole came by often. _

"_**I had a talk with Dr Jones this morning," **__the Captain began. _

_Kate chewed on her bottom lip. For the last six weeks she had been ordered to see Dr Alison Jones, the department Psychiatrist. When an officer of the law goes through a traumatic event, like being shot, he or she has to see a therapist just to make sure they hadn't gone nuts. Well, that's how Kate saw it. _

"_**She informs me that you're not very talkative at your sessions. You've been seeing her three times a week for the last six weeks and you still haven't spoken about the shooting," **__Nicole divulged. She watched as the detective's face turned serious, and folded her arms across her chest in a defensive position. _

"_**What am I meant to say, I got shot and it sucked!" **__the brunette answered, raising her voice slightly. "__**That the person I have been chasing for the last eleven years is finally dead! That the guy I looked up to is dead. That for a long time, I wasn't sure if I still wanted to be a cop. That the only reason I joined the force was to catch my mother's killer and make sure that this didn't happen to anybody else's family, that they got the justice their loved ones deserve!" **__she exploded, unsure as to where all that came from. _

"_**Yeah, that would have been a place to start, Kate" **__the female voice answered from behind her. The detective turned around; standing in the doorway was the department's shrink. Kate was now worried. After the shrink had witnessed that little explosion, she would surely be stuck on desk duty for a lot longer._

"_**You're a great detective, Kate. You have drive, compassion and heart, but you carry the weight of the world on your shoulders," **__Alison began. _

_Kate dropped her head. 'Here it comes,' she thought. Here is where the therapist tells her that it is best if she took more time off._

"_**I am signing off for you to go back in the field," **__she informed the brunette. _

_The young detective lifted her head and looked at the women, marvelled. "__**What?" **__she questioned. Kate had not seen that coming. _

_Alison was confused as she looked at the detective. "__**I was under the impression that you wanted to return to work?" **__she began, Kate just nodded. _

"_**Like I said, I will allow you to go back out in the field on one condition," **__the shrink added, holding up one finger. _

_Kate rolled her eyes and sighed. Alison caught the eye roll and heard the sigh and a smile played at the older woman's lips. "__**I want to keep seeing you, once a week for at least the next six weeks. Like I said, you're a great detective but you keep too much bottled up. So do we have a deal?" **__she asked the detective. _

_Kate wasn't looking forward to continuing with her visits to the shrink but what choice did she have. If it meant that she could get back out into the field, back to bringing justice to the voiceless, then she would tolerate seeing the doctor for a few more weeks, for an hour, once a week. _

"_**Deal," **__she answered, Kate then turned and looked at the Captain who was watching the exchange between the two Caucasian women. _

"_**Okay Detective Beckett, you're off desk duty. The next call that comes in, is all yours," **__Nicole informed the younger woman. "__**That will be all, Detective."**_

_Kate nodded, before leaving the office and heading back to her desk._

* * *

><p>Music was softly drifting through the loft as the brunette read. Alexis was at the end of the couch, typing a paper up on her laptop. This was the teenager's final year before she headed off to college. Kate was a little sad to know Alexis would be gone soon; she liked the girl, the two had grown close over the past three months. They had become really good friends, talked about nearly everything. There were a few topics that the two just didn't discuss.<p>

Kate had been surprised to learn that Ashley and Alexis had already gotten physical, but the teen insured her that they were being safe. Even though she wasn't the girl's mother, on some level she felt responsible for the teen. She had been living with them for three months and during that time they had become this little family unit, which kind of scared her.

She loved Rick; that much she knew, and she loved Alexis as if she was her own. Kate could never take the place of her mother; no one could do that. She was just happy that Alexis cared for her enough to let her in. Kate knew that Alexis had been young when Meredith had cheated on Rick and left them for LA.

The thought of returning back to her apartment and not waking up beside Rick every morning unsettled her. She loved their lazy Sunday mornings; how they would just stay in bed till almost lunch time, kissing and just talking. Tonight Kate was planning to finally be truly intimate with her partner. She had waited three months so she could heal, and now that the doctor had given her the green light, she was excited.

As Kate let herself get lost in Rick's latest novel, Naked Heat, reading yet another steamy love scene between Rook and Nikki, her insides tingled. The more she read his intimate scenes, the more she wanted to feel them, to test if he was as good in bed as he was on paper.

The loud shrill of the phone ringing pulled Kate out of her fictional fantasy and brought the detective crashing back to earth. Her hazel-greens fell on the phone that was in front of her on the glass coffee table. The brunette sighed, leaning forward and scooping it up.

"_Castle Loft," _she answered, and then waited for a response.

A chuckle echoed through the receiver and into her ear, followed by a familiar voice, with the hint of an Australian accent. "_Hey Kiddo," _her voice was filled with excitement.

"_Hey Martha, what time is it there?" _she curiously asked, knowing about the sixteen-hour time difference. She has been there for two months already with her husband; they had eloped before leaving for Australia. Donavan had business to take care of over there; the two then decide to stay for a few months, for their honeymoon.

"_10am on a Friday morning, the spring weather is fabulous and with all of the young hunks that walk around without shirts, I'm loving the casual dress code down under," _the older woman answered, with amusement. "_If I wasn't married to the love of my life, I could see myself a very happy woman. Aussie men are flirts. If you weren't dating my son, I could definitely recommend a few good men down here," _she told Kate.

The brunette let a chuckle escape her throat, a smile taking place on her lips. "_Yeah, it's a shame I am in love with your son," _she played along. Kate turned her attention to the teen who now was sitting right beside her, her blue eyes filled with excitement.

"_Um, there is a teenager here who is just dying to talk to you," _Kate divulged before handing the phone over to Alexis.

"_Hey Grams," _she heard Alexis say into the phone, as she hopped up, giving them some privacy to talk. Kate made her way through the lounge area and headed in the direction of Rick's study, where he had been most of the afternoon.

* * *

><p><strong>Rick's Study<strong>

Kate leaned against the doorway, arms folded, watching him as he remained absorbed in his own little world. His fingers ran across the keyboard, his eyes were glued to the computer screen and he had a serious expression on his face. It was cute.

Rick had finished the novel '_**Always' **_last month and was now getting a copy made for Kate. He was going to give it to her on her birthday. This afternoon he had been inspired for the new Nikki Heat novel, the name was still pending, but there were three names rolling around in his head.

There was another reason why he had locked himself in the office all afternoon and evening, Kate being the reason. This morning she had told him that the doctor gave her the all clear to go back out in the field and to do other things. He knew that physically she was fine; she had been for the last few weeks. She had gotten up early every morning and gone for a run. Informing him that she had to burn off some pent up energy, his beautiful partner had tried to release some of that energy on him over the last week but he pulled back every time.

It wasn't that he didn't want to make love to his partner, there was nothing more in the world that he wanted than to the touch every single inch of his beautiful partner, but he was just a little scared of hurting her. So he told her that they would hold off until the doctor said it was okay, and this morning he did; Rick had called him when Kate was in a meeting with the Captain to double check. When it hit four pm and still no body had dropped, had suggested that they should go home early and do something more productive with their time than paperwork. That's when he informed her that he was just about to head home to get stuck into his novel. He had seen the disappointment in her eyes.

So here he was, sitting behind his desk and getting lost in the fictional world of Nikki and Rook. At the moment, only intimate scenes were filling the page, which was frustrating the hell out of him since he could be having the real thing right now.

He knew she was standing in the doorway watching him. It took all of the willpower in him not to turn and look at her, she was god damn alluring.

The brunette pushed herself off the wall and entered the office, closing the door behind her. As she began sauntering toward him, the strong smell of cherries filled his nostrils and unable to concentrate, Rick had stopped typing. This woman drove him insane, worse now since he knew he could have her. Fantasizing was one thing, but reality was much, much better.

He slowly tore his gaze from the computer screen and fixed it on Kate; she was still sauntering toward him, a sexy smile on her lips, her eyes filled with lust. Her hair looked damp which explained the cherry smile; she had recently had a bath. Oh how he wished that he could have joined her; his imagine ran wild with images of her naked and soapy.

The beautiful woman was driving him insane. Even in yoga pants and a white tight tee-shirt, she looked sexy. Her long, light brunette hair had a few natural curls in it, framing her face. He watched as she walked around his desk and stood in front of him, spinning his chair to face her before sitting down across his lap and turned her body to face him.

Kate locked her eyes on Rick's stony blues, without either of them saying a word. She ran her hands up his toned upper body and snaked her arms around his neck. Pulling him closer to her, his gaze dropped to her lips before meeting her eyes again, she bit on her bottom lip, suppressing a chuckle. She loved having this effect over him. She loved how every time he looked at her, it was like she was the only person in the world he could see.

His hands were resting on her hips; his thumbs were rubbing small circles against her skin. She loved the feel of his touch against her skin. His fingers sent shivers throughout her body, every single time. The brunette closed the distance between them and her lips captured his, in what started out as a slow, enticing kiss.

Kate poured everything she felt for this man into that kiss; her tongue sliding across his lips, begging entrance, which he happily allowed. As his tongue slid across hers, she released a satisfied moan. As the kiss deepened, Kate detached her arms from around his neck and ran them down past his shoulder and down his chest before her fingers gripped the body of his shirt and slowly began lifting it up, her fingers trailing behind, brushing against his skin.

They broke apart so she could lift his shirt over his head, tossing it to the floor. A moment later his lips found the sweet spot on her neck and she arched her neck back, allowing him open access as he began trailing kisses along it.

The touch of his lips against her neck was driving her crazy, and her mind was going completely foggy, as Rick's lips moved further down her neck, pressing a kiss on the top of her breast, her nipple hardening through the white top. She could feel his hands underneath her shirt, massaging her stomach. She just wished he would rip her shirt off already, she hated being teased.

Rick's hands slid up along the length of his partner's toned body as he pressed kisses against her breast. He could see that she was already aroused because her nipples were hard and visible through the white v-neck tee. Rick noticed that she wasn't wearing a bra, that little vixen. He could feel her hands running down his back, pulling him even closer, stopping at his hips, then sliding around the front, her fingers finding the top button of his jeans.

Rick lifted his lips from her skin and captured Kate's once again, the kiss turning more heated and urgent. He removed his hands from under her top and brought them up to her face, cupping it.

"_Rick," _she moaned, seductively in between kisses. He couldn't take the wait any longer; all the fear he had been holding onto had seem disappear. "_I ... need ... you ... now," _she uttered between kisses. He felt exactly the same; needing to touch and taste every inch of her, knowing that his office was not the right place for the first time they made love.

"_Bedroom," _he moaned.

Kate pulled back, lust dancing in her eyes, and as she looked into his, a smile spread across her face. Hopping up, she laced her fingers with his and pulled him behind her as she led him toward the door.

A knock at the door made them freeze on the spot, and a moment later Alexis' voice called out. "_Kate, Detective Esposito calling." _

Kate lowered her head and groaned. Of course a body had to drop right now. Rick snaked his arms around her midriff, pulling her close. She molded into him, feeling his heart beating against her back. A moment later he was pressing kisses to the back of her shoulder, as she tilted her head to the right.

"_Coming?" _she called out. A moment later the door opened and standing in front of them was a redheaded teen with two phones in hand.

"_Oh god," _Alexis answered, turning red. Her shirtless father pulled back from Kate as soon as he spotted his daughter standing in the doorway, her face matching her hair.

"_Alexis, what are you doing here?" _he exclaimed, standing behind his partner as if she was a shield.

"_I thought you said 'Come in'." _she defended, thrusting the detective's phone toward her, before turning around and leaving.

Rick walked back over toward his desk and grabbed his shirt, pulling it over his head before he walked back toward the door. "_I better go talk to her," _he told Kate in passing. The brunette was still a little shell-shocked about the entire situation and watched as her partner left the room.

Another moment passed before she brought her phone to her ear. "_Hey__ Espo__," _she managed. A moment passed before her teammate responded.

"_Hey boss, ready for your first case back?" _he asked through the phone. "_Little Castle didn't just walk in on mom and dad doing the tango, did she?" _he asked, with amusement.

Kate rolled her eyes at his comment. "_You timing sucks!" _she growled into the phone as she walked out of the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Central Park – 20:31pm<strong>

Kate pulled Rick's black SUV up ten metres away from the crime scene beside the other detectives' cars. It usually took fifteen minutes to get from the loft to Central park but Kate and Rick both had to change before leaving, and there had been traffic on top of that.

The brunette hopped out of the car, now in black jeans, a deep red v-neck sweater, with a black leather jacket over it, and black Ugg boots. She was still easing her way back into heels. She had her hair pulled up and back into a ponytail, out of her face. There was a slight breeze in the night air.

Central Park was beautiful in Autumn, the leaves on the trees were changing colour so there was wonderful array of reds, gold's and some greens surrounding the park. Leaves had begun to fall and cover the ground. Kate remembered playing 'Crunch the leaves' when she was younger; her mother would play with her. A sad smile touched her lips at the memory.

The park was well lit up; she could see the crime scene taped off and uniforms surrounded the area. There were onlookers behind the yellow tape trying to catch a peek of the body; Kate let out a disgusted grunt. What the hell was so fascinating about a dead body? Did they ever stop to think about the family behind the crime scene?

Kate felt a hand press against the small of her back, knowing automatically that is was Rick. This was their first crime scene back together since the shooting. He had been good with no PDA at the precinct, which she knew would have taken him a lot of will power. Whenever they weren't at work and in the same room, he always had some sort of physical contact with her but also knew when to give her space.

It was common knowledge at the precinct that the two were a couple, they often spotted detectives and other officers watching them, subtle they were not. A glare from the brunette usually made them look away. Rick found it amusing, and she found it annoying. It was public knowledge that the two were dating since they had been photographed a few times when they'd been out in public.

As the two walked side by side toward the crime scene, no words were said; no words needed to be said. As they approached the uniformed officer standing guard in front of the yellow tape, Kate flashed her badge, followed by Rick flashing his new ID, for the first time at a crime scene. She turned and looked at her partner; he looked proud holding it up, like a kid getting an A on his paper. The officer had a slight smile too as he lifted the tape and they stepped under.

The brunette detective and her partner began walking toward the crime scene. Kate was walking a little slower than she usually did, preparing herself for what she was about to come across. Rick matched her pace, looking at her a little concerned but not saying anything. His hands were firmly by his side, she could tell he was fighting himself, wanting to comfort her.

This was always the hardest part of a case, meeting the body; looking at a lifeless soul with a story that yet has to be told. The detective and her writer stopped just before Lanie, who was crouched over the body, doing her thing. Kate's eyes fell on the victim, she looked so young, early to mid twenties. She was really pretty, her hair a shade darker than her own, her piercing blue eyes staring at Kate. The victim was a slender young woman, dressed in business attire, a dark blue pant suit.

"_C.O.D?" _Kate managed, not shifting her eyes from the young woman.

"_Hi to you too," _Lanie grumbled as she turned around to face her best friend. "_I hear that we interrupted something ..." _she teased, shooting a look at the writer who stood beside her best friend.

"_Lanie, focus!" _the brunette detective responded.

The Medical Examiner looked at her friend a little concerned, her posture was stiff and her gaze hadn't left the body, her voice serious. She shot a concerned look to Rick; his expression was almost identical to his partner's.

"_GSW in the back of the head," _Lanie answered, slowly standing up. "_She was killed around three hours ago," _she added.

"_Execution style," _Rick spoke up. "_This wasn't done by just an ordinary person," _he added. Both women turned their gazes on the writer.

Kevin walked toward his boss and her puppy. "_Hey Boss, Castle," _he greeted, standing opposite from the pair. "_Body was found by a couple taking a romantic moonlight stroll through the park, when they came across her," _he gestured to the body.

"_Bet that killed the mood," _Rick responded, solemnly.

Kate could tell he wasn't being sarcastic or a jackass, it was like an automatic response. He was still looking at the young woman, crestfallen. Kate turned her gaze toward the witnesses. Javier was talking to them, nodding along to what the guy was saying, and the woman seemed distraught. Seeing a dead body is never easy. It can haunt you for a long time; her mother had been her first real dead body.

Kate turned her attention back to her teammate and asked, straightforward. "_Do we know who she is?" _her gaze landed on Kevin.

"_Nah, she had no ID on her. We have uniforms canvassing at the moment," _he explained. Kate sighed, of course this was going to be one of those cases. Her thoughts were interrupted by Lanie's voice.

"_Castle, what are you doing?" _Lanie questioned. Kate watched as Rick's glove clad hand pressed the victim's thumb onto the screen of his phone. She saw a light run up and down the screen like he was scanning the print.

"_How did you ..." _she began to question him. That App was for government officials, like FBI agents.

Rick stood up, his phone in hand. Shifting his gaze from the screen, he fixed it on his partners. "_Fingerprint scanner that is connected to my dad's security lab," _he explained. "_Early birthday present," _he added, with a smile.

The brunette smiled back, bitting her bottom lip. She couldn't help it. His smiles were contiguous, like the chicken pox. A beeping sound came from his phone, causing him to shift his gaze from hers and look down at his phone.

"_Kelly Holmes, 26. Lives at Castle Hill in the Bronx," _he read off the small screen. Rick touched the driver's licence photo of the victim and her file opened, his eyes scanned the information, a moment later his face fell.

"_What is it, Castle?" _Kate asked him, concerned, touching his arm.

Rick felt a hand on his shoulder, ripping his focus from the small screen and shifting it onto the hand that was attached to his partner. She was looking at him, worried.

"_She is a single mother of a six-year-old," _he explained, somberly. Kate didn't remove her hand from his arm; she gave it a gentle squeeze, knowing that as a single parent himself, this case would be hard on him.

Kate turned her eyes on the Irish detective and ordered. "_I want you and Esposito to stay back with the uniforms and make sure every inch of this park is searched for any piece of evidence." _She turned back to the body. "_Castle and I will go to the vic's and see who is watching the child," _she added.

The male detective nodded, before heading off in the direction of his partner.

Kate turned her attention toward her friend. Lanie was removing her gloves as she watched her friend. "_I'll get you a more accurate T.O.D by morning," _she informed her.

"_Thanks Lanie," _the detective responded, turning her attention back to her partner, his eyes still looking at the victim. The writer had a lost expression on his face.

"_Come on Rick, let's go," _she answered, looping her arm through his, getting his attention.

* * *

><p><strong>Castle Hill, Bronx – 21:18pm – Apartment Building<strong>

Kate gave three hard knocks on the door, and then waited. Rick had his hand resting on the small of her back. She usually wouldn't allow this much PDA but she knew that he needed the contact. On the ride to the home of Kelly Holmes, Rick had been quiet. Not his usual up-beat self, not that she blamed him.

He had received an email from one of the techs from his father's security company with the attached file of the victim, informing them that she has worked for Guardian Angel Adoption Agency for the last five years, as a receptionist. Kelly put herself through tafe and worked as a waitress until she gave birth to her daughter. Her daughter was a year old when she got the job with G.A.A.A. Kelly was in foster care from six months old, when her mother overdosed on heroin and there was no father listed on her birth certificate. She was passed from home to home because she was a quiet child and foster parents didn't like that. She left foster care when she was eighteen.

Kelly's six year old daughter also had no father listed on her birth certificate. Kelly had no family listed, which worried the detective, because that meant that the six year old girl was orphaned.

The door opened and standing in front of them was a teenager, around Alexis' age. The slender, blonde, brown eyed teen looked at them apprehensively.

"_Can, I help you?" _she asked.

Kate flashed her badge, looking at the teenager curiously. "_Detective Kate Beckett, my partner Richard Castle," _she began, and the teen's eyes widened. "_I am here to speak to whoever is looking after Kelly Holmes daughter, Holly" _she explained.

The teen looked worried. "_I'm Grace Roberts, the next door __neighbor__ and Holly's baby sitter," _she divulged. "_Is Kelly okay, she was meant to be home hours ago and she usually calls if she is running late. I've tried calling her but it keeps going to voice mail, so I told my parents that I would stay with Holly until her mom gets home" _the teen spoke a-mile-a-minute.

Rick stepped forward, placing a hand on the girl's shoulder, giving her a friendly smile. "_Grace, we have some difficult news," _he began. "_Can you go get one of your parents please?" _he asked, calmly.

Grace looked at the two adults, highly concerned. "_Holly is sleeping, I can't ..." _before the teenager could finish, the apartment door behind them opened. Kate and Rick both turned around, spotting an older woman in the doorway. She was an older version of Grace.

"_Mrs Roberts?" _Kate guessed.

The older woman nodded, pulling her pink robe tighter around herself. "_Who are you?" _she questioned.

Kate flashed her badge again, repeating herself. "_I am detective Kate Beckett, my partner Richard Castle, we have some bad news concerning Kelly Holmes," _she began.

The mother looked at them, worried.

"_We found her body in central park, under an hour ago," _Kate divulged, the mother gasped and the teen started sobbing. The mother crossed the hall, passing the detectives to comfort her daughter.

**Lounge Area - 21:26pm **

Kate and Rick were standing in the lounge area of the modern two bedroom apartment. Mother and daughter were sitting on worn couch, both still a little stunned; Kate allowed them process the information before she started the questioning.

"_What time does Kelly usually get home?" _she asked them.

Grace was still pretty upset. She had been the sitter for the last two years; Kelly was a nice woman, kept to herself but still nice.

"_Anywhere between 17:30pm – 18:30pm, she calls if she is gonna be working after five" _the seventeen-year-old answered. "_But tonight, she never called," _the teen added, on the verge of tears again.

Kate nodded sympathetically. "_Does she have any family?" _she asked.

The teenager shook her head, sniffling. "_No, she is a very private person, Holly was her only family. Holly had no dad and Kelly never spoke of him," _she answered. "_What happens with Holly now?" _she asked, wiping away a few tears that fell freely.

That was the ultimate question. The child had no family so she would most likely go into the states' care and have the same fate as her mother.

"_With us tonight, and most likely until the case is solved, since the child might be in danger," _she informed them. "_I'll contact social services in the morning," _Kate finished.

"_Where's mommy?" _a small voice asked.

The pair turned their gaze in the direction of the small hallway. Walking toward them was a little girl; she was the spitting image of the victim, the same dark brunette air and piercing blue eyes, dressed in pink Pjay's, hugging a stuffed white tiger.

Grace hopped up from the couch and rushed to the little girl's side, kneeling by her side.

"_Where's mommy, Gracie?" _the little girl asked again.

Kate was on the verge of tears; she had never told a small child that they would never see their mother again. She turned her eyes on her partner and saw the same sadness in his eyes; it was heartbreaking. The brunette detective took a few steps toward the little girl who was looking at her a little unsurely; she then knelt down in front of the child.

"_Hi Holly, I'm Kate," _she introduced herself to the girl, keeping her voice steady, holding back the tears. "_Your Mommy is with the angels now, sweetheart," _she told her.

Tears began falling from the little girl's face as she asked. "_Is she coming back?" _

Kate was trying really hard not to cry but hearing the little girl ask that, almost sent her over the edge. She blinked the tears away, shaking her head.

"_I am sorry sweetie, but Mommy isn't coming back," _she answered softly.

The girl began sobbing into her tiger and Kate let a few tears slip herself.

* * *

><p><strong>AN – **Okay so that was the first chapter, I would like to thank Phnx Grl for her help with the information about New York, like the weather and stuff. For everything else, I use in Rule 44, and when in doubt ... Google.

I know that the shrink is going to be male in the show but I am borrowing my shrink from my series of novels, because I like her better. As many of you know, I am Australian so I know limited information about America and New York, so what I do know I have learned from my America friends and Google. So if there is a mistake, let me know.

I am hoping to get at least one chapter out a week, which should be possible. I just finished my second novel and it is now published. If you like this fic, you should check out my novels. I am writing an Aussie Drama, Criminal Mystery Series. Which I put a lot more thought and detail into, they also have been edited.

Anyway I am looking forward to hearing what you thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Not long now till Castle returns, so excited but know that Tissues are gonna be on hand. Anyway, still do not own Castle but I can take claim for Holly. I also do not own the songs that I used in this fic but I love them. **

**A/N: A shout out to Teelduo for leaving the first review, on this, twitter and facebook. Also Phnxgrl, I love how you go into detail about what you loved, made my day. Thank-You everyone for the reviews on FF, twitter and Facebook. **

**I appreciate the story alerts, author alerts and fave story but I would also love to hear what you think. It inspires me to write quicker, a review is like crack to a writer. Feel free to follow me on twitter and tell me to hurry up with a chapter or tell me your thoughts.**

**For the lullaby I use in this chapter, it is called 'Windsong' you can find the English version on Google.**

**Anyway I'll let you get to this chapter, now it is rated M because of the sex scene in it. Enjoy :0)**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER TWO<strong>

**Rick's Loft – 22:11pm**

The door opened to the loft and Rick walked in, carrying the sleeping child in his arms. Kate followed in behind, holding the child's white stuffed tiger and little purple blanket; Holly's tiger backpack slung over her shoulder. They had grabbed enough clothes for a few days; they were uncertain of how long this case was going to take. From all of the evidence they had collected, the brunette detective feared it wasn't going to be easy and that someone really bad had killed the young mother.

As she quietly closed the door behind them, they entered further into the loft, which was still lit up. They walked into the open lounge area and the redheaded teen hopped up from the couch and walked towards them, her crystal blue eyes taking in the small child in her father's arms.

"_Dad?" _Alexis whispered as she walked towards her father. Kate stood behind the writer, removing the glock that was in his holster on his belt. She headed towards his office to put both their weapons in his safe.

Rick watched as his partner walked towards their office, before turning his gaze back towards his little angel, knowing that she was curious as to why he was carrying a small sleeping child.

"_What's going on?" _the confused teen asked, quietly. Alexis was still a bit iffy about her father carrying a gun, but he had completed the qualifying course at the academy that the new captain made him do. Had a little certificate to prove it, which proudly took place on the wall in his office. The teen still had her reservations about him carrying a real gun; toy ones or props were fine but the real thing was a little scary.

"_This is the daughter of our victim tonight, she has no other family and the case looks to be a serious one. We're concerned for Holly's safety. She'll be in our care until the case is solved. Kate called child protection services and left a message with them," _he explained to his daughter.

The teen gasped, her hands covering her mouth. "_That is so sad," _she whispered. Alexis was standing opposite her father, raising a hand she brushed the fallen hair from the little girl's face.

"_Poor little thing. She's a cutie though," _she shared with a soft smile.

A minute later, Kate re-entered the room, stopping beside the redheaded teen. The brunette was holding the stuffed toy and blanket to her chest.

"_I think we should put her to bed," _Kate spoke up, softly.

The writer nodded in agreement. On the car ride home, they had discussed how Holly would temporarily be in the guest room, which they had two of now since his mother was moving out.

At the moment Martha's room was still filled with her things, most in boxes. There had been discussion of when the two returned from there extended honeymoon, that they would be finding a place of their own. Martha had mentioned something about the vacant apartment that was in this building, Rick had groaned and his mother had rolled her eyes, his father smirked. The writer would love to have his father closer when they returned to the states, though.

"_I am heading to bed too," _Alexis announced. "_Night Kate," _she added, placing a kiss to the detective's cheek. At first Kate used to flinch with all the affectation she received from both Castles, but now she was use to it.

"_Night sweetheart," _the brunette responded, giving her shoulder a squeeze.

Alexis leaned forward, minding the child in her father's arms, giving him a peck on the cheek. "_See you in the morning," _she whispered to him. He smiled back at her. "_Night pumpkin," _he replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Guest Bedroom<strong>

Kate opened the door, switching on the light and stood aside as Rick entered the room with the little girl still asleep in his arms. As the two walked towards the king size bed, Rick lowered the little girl down and she clutched at his shoulder, not wanting to let go.

Kate was standing on the opposite side of the bed as her partner, watching as the girl clung to her writer. A smile took place on her lips; it was cute watching Rick carefully trying to pry the little girl from his shirt.

"_Kate?" _the little voice whimpered as Rick managed to get her onto the bed. Within seconds the brunette slid on the bed, sitting beside the girl. Holly was lying down; she turned to face the brunette woman on her left. The little girl's sad blue eyes were looking at the older woman, her arms reached out. Kate handed over '_Roar' _the stuffed tiger and her blanket. The little girl took them, holding her tiger and blanket close, one under each arm.

Holly looked around the room, her eyes taking in every inch. "_It's Big," _she spoke up, shyly. Kate softly smiled at the girl; she remembered her first time in this room. It was the same room she had lived in for a while after her old apartment had blown up; her same thought was the how big it was.

"_Yeah, it is," _she agreed. "_And for now, it is all yours, I know it might seem scary, but you're safe here," _she assured the little girl, brushing her fingers across the girl's forehead. The little girl sniffled; she looked like she was going to cry again, which was understandable. She had only just lost her mother, the only parent and family she ever knew.

"_Rick and I will just be down stairs, and Alexis, Rick's oldest daughter is just across the hall. Call and she will come and get us okay," _Kate explained.

Holly sniffled again, nodding her head. Kate's heart went out to the girl, the brunette felt like crying herself but was remaining strong for the child.

Rick reached into the girl's backpack on the end of the bed, pulling out her white tiger night light and plugging it into the outlet near the bed. Flicking on the switch, it lit up the room. The writer walked toward the door and flicked off the main light switch. The nightlight gave off a warm glow to the room; the tiger pattern filled the walls.

Rick stayed by the door, watching them. Kate tore her gaze from the girl and shifted her eyes to her partner; his blue eyes were studying her. Kate wanted to be in his arm at this moment, having him hold her close. But she was torn because the little girl needed her too.

"_Holly, sweetheart, it's time to get some sleep," _Kate softly told the girl.

Holly was looking up at her sadly, her bottom lip pouting. "_Momma sings to me when I am scared or can't sleep," _Holly mumbled, a few tears rolling down her cheeks.

Kate felt like crying, she just wanted to curl up into a ball and sob her eyes out; this little six year old girl was breaking heart. "_You want me to sing to you?" _she asked, with a sad smile.

The six year old nodded, squeezing her tiger tightly. Kate lifted the quilt cover up and the little girl slid under; the older brunette snuggled in beside her. Holly's head rested on Kate's arm, the tiger between the two.

"_Imba wimbo, wa upepo, wakati unajiwa na, imba wimbo wa upepo, wakati ndoto tamu, lala mapaka usiku uishen, upepo wa usiku, wimbo wanko na," _the brunette softly sang as she stroked the child's forehead. Kate learned the African lullaby not long after watching Mighty Joe Young because she found it comforting. In the movie, the little girl and gorilla both lost their mothers too.

Holly's eyelids drifted closed as Kate continued singing to the girl, closing her own eyes and letting the words soak in. _"Imba wimbo, wa upepo, wakati unajiwa na, imba wimbo wa upepo, wakati ndoto tamu, lala mapaka usiku uishen, upepo wa usiku, wimbo wanko na."_

Rick watched his beautiful partner sing the little girl to sleep. She was in her element; motherhood looked right on her. He couldn't help but think how one day she would make an amazing mother to their children.

* * *

><p><strong>Rick's Room – 22:33pm<strong>

Kate had changed into a pair of yoga pants and tank top. Her hair was down and out, framing her face; she was crying. She had waited until Rick disappeared into the bathroom to change, before she broke down. Even though he had seen her cry before, she still preferred no audience. She loved Rick but she didn't want him seeing her like this; weak. Kate was still on the pain pills. She was not taking as high a dose as she was months ago but she took one every now and then when she was hit with a little burst of pain.

When she heard the bathroom door open, she tried to pull herself together but sobs still escaped. The light was off but the bed lamps gave off a warm glow. Kate was sitting against the headrest on top of the quilt. Music was softly drifting throughout the room from a small boom box sitting on Kate's side table.

Rick exited his bathroom, now changed into light blue checkered pajama pants and a white singlet top. The first thing he heard besides soft music was his partner's snobs. His gaze flew across the room, finding her sitting on the bed wiping her eyes and trying to cover up the fact that she was hurting.

"_Kate, sweetheart," _his voice was filled with concern. He rushed over to the bed, sliding in beside her. "_Hey come here,"_ Rick whispered, pulling her into his arms. Kate molded into his embrace, resting her head onto his chest and wrapping her arms around him.

"_She's six and ... she didn't deserve this... it's not fair!" _she spoke, between sobs. _"She is gonna grow up ... without her mother," _she continued sobbing again, the tears falling freely.

Kate was almost twenty when she lost her mother but Holly was only a child. She only had a mother and now she was orphaned. Rick let her cry on him, his hand caressing her back, rubbing small circle's over it.

A few minutes passed before she pulled back, her hazel greens looked at him. "_Make me forget," _she whispered. "_Tonight, I just wanna forget," _she continued.

Rick wanted to take her pain away; he would do anything to take her pain away. Before he could answer, her lips crashed against his. Her hands moved up, cupping his chin. She pressed her body against his. Rick's hands slid down from her back and rested on her hips, her body turned to face his.

"_I don't need a lot of things, I can get by with nothing, Of all the blessings life can bring, I've always needed something, But I've got all I want, When it comes to loving you, You're my only reason, You're my only truth"_Leeann's soft vocals sang.

Kate opened her mouth as Rick deepened the kiss, their tongue battling for dominance as a moan escaped her lips.

"_I need you like water, Like breath, like rain, I need you like mercy, From heaven's gate, There's a freedom in your arms that carries me through, I need you"_she sang.

Her hands moved from his face and slid down his toned chest before resting at the bottom of his singlet. Her fingers clasped the material tightly, her hands running back up his chest, the singlet following. They pulled a part for a few seconds as she rid him of the piece of material, tossing it aside.

Their lips found one another again; the kiss grew more and more intense as every second passed. Kate's nails softly raked down his hard upper torso, as another moan escaped her lips. Rick's hands gripped the bottom of her tank top, sliding it up her body a little faster than she had with his. Once again the two parted as he lifted the top over her head, tossing it aside.

Their eyes locked on one another, both now topless. Rick's hands found her hips again, Kate's hands pressed against his chest.

"_You're the hope that moves me to courage again, you're the love that rescues me when the cold winds rage, And it's so amazing 'cause that's just how you are, And I can't turn back now 'cause you've brought me too far. _

Rick began trailing kisses along her collarbone. She arched her neck, allowing his lips more access to her skin. As Rick's lips moved to the top of her breast, her body quivered at his touch. His fingers were tracing up and down the length of her body, she could feel the heat pooling between her legs.

She closed her eyes and soaked in his touch.

"_I need you like water Like breath, like rain, I need you like mercy from heaven's gate, there's a freedom in your arms that carries me through I need you."_

Rick gently laid her back against the pillows, straddling himself above her. His lips started kissing her breast as they moved down her chest, stopping just before her scar.

"_Are you sure about this?" _he asked her, his eyes locked on her.

The brunette's eyes shot open and looked at him confused, where the hell had that come from?

"_Oh yes I do"_Leeann whispered.

Kate was stunned by his question. He had stopped kissing her right before her scar. It was a small scar, did he find her unattractive?

"_You think I am ugly because of my scar," _she answered, hurt. A few tears began rolling down her cheeks.

Rick's eyes widened in shock, how could she think that? The writer lifted his hand, wiping the tears from her eyes; she turned her head away at his touch.

"_There isn't an inch on you that doesn't take my breath away," _he whispered, his voice coming out husky.

"_I need you like water Like breath, like rain, I need you like mercy from heaven's gate, there's a freedom in your arms that carries me through I need you ... Oh yes I do"_

"_Prove it," _she challenged, as another sob escaped her lips.

Rick wanted to kick himself for making her feel like that. He lowered his lips to her scar, placing a soft kiss on it. His hands resting on the hem of her pants, he slowly began pulling them down, kissing every inch of her as he went.

When she felt his tongue touch her core, Kate trembled beneath his touch.

"_I need you, oh yes I do, I need you"_Leeann finished as the music began to fade away.

He tasted her delicately at first, using the tip of his tongue to trace every soft crease. Arriving at her most sensitive spot, he created a rhythm with his tongue and mouth that soon produced a throbbing pressure that she felt between beats of her already racing heart. His eyes darted up in time to see her choke back a gasp as he nudged her legs apart slightly, allowing his tongue to burrow deeper as the pent up energy washed over her, trembling against his lips. Rick removed her yoga pants and tossed them to the ground.

Rick's lips moved back up the length of her body, planting kisses along the way until his lips found hers again. Kate's arms snaked around his neck, her legs wrapped around him and with one swift move she flipped him, so now she was on top, straddling him.

"_Go on, go on, leave me breathless"_a female voice sang.

"_Always in control," _he grinned. She couldn't help but softly chuckle at that comment, her lips captured his once again for a fiery kiss.

"_The daylight's fading slowly but time with you is standing still, I'm waiting for you only, the slightest touch and I'll feel weak. I cannot lie, from you I cannot hide, I'm losing the will to try, can't hide it, can't fight it."_

Kate detached her arms from around his neck, her lips shifting from his and touching his jaw as she began trailing kisses along it and down his neck, nibbling the soft flesh. Her hands were planted on his chest as she kissed her way down his neck and started on his chest.

As her lips pressed a kiss to every inch of him, her hands began sliding down his body, resting them at the hem of his pants.

"_So, Go on, go on, come on leave me breathless, tempt me, tease me until I can't deny this, loving feeling, make me long for your kiss, Go on, go on , Yeah, come on..."_the music played on.

Her hands began pulling them down, slowly, her lips following with kisses. As she removed his pajama bottoms completely, tossing them to the floor, her eyes fell on his throbbing erection. She bit down on her lips, he was huge, not that she expected anything less from him.

Every part of her ached for him to be inside of her. Without hesitation, Kate slid back up his body, straddling above him. His erection nudged against her sweet spot begging for entrance, which she happily allowed as she lowered herself on top of him. Rick moved with her, slowly pushing his shaft into her core, taking in a sharp breath.

"_And if there's no tomorrow and all we have is here and now, I'm happy just to have you, you're all the love I need somehow. It's like a dream although I'm not asleep, I never want to wake up, don't lose it, don't leave me."_

Neither moved at first, both too absorbed in the simple pleasure of being so close to the other. Kate took a moment to adjust to the feel of his body, allowing gravity to pull her deeper as she relaxed a bit with each breath. With her forehead leaned against his, their eyes fluttered shut as she adjusted to his weight inside her and began to move slowly with him.

"_Go on, go on, come on leave me breathless, tempt me, tease me until I can't deny this loving feeling, make me long for your kiss, go on, go on, yeah, come on," _the music played on.

As their tempo increased, they found a steady rhythm of thrusts that sent shockwaves of pleasure through her entire body. This was the act of making love that she had never experienced before. Every muscle and nerve in her body was alive under the careful and unselfish touch of Rick. She felt a tingle under her skin that she had never before experienced during sex.

As they continued to make love, her breathing became shallow and rapid between kisses, she heard him utter her name.

"_Kate," _he whispered with pleasure as they moved together faster and faster.

"_I cannot lie, from you I cannot hide, I'm lost my will to try, can't hide it, can't fight it_ ... _So, Go on, go on, come on leave me breathless, tempt me, tease me until I can't deny this, loving feeling, make me long for your kiss, Go on, go on , come on." _

An orgasm rippled through her and as she finally came. Kate's entire body tensed at once before the most intense release and high that she had ever experienced in her life overtook her. This orgasm was unlike any she had ever had, as the high continued long after she came. Rick came right after she did, collapsing on top of her, not wanting to shift from inside him.

"_Go on, go on, come on leave me breathless (leave me breathless) _

_Go on, go on, come on leave me breathless (leave me breathless) _

_Go on, go on, come on leave me breathless (leave me breathless) _

_Go on, go on"_the music began to fade away.

"_Wow," _Rick answered, after catching his breath. The brunette lifted her head, looking into his dark blue eyes; she leaned up and kissed him deeply for a long minute. Kate finally rolled off him, into his waiting arms as he pulled her close.

"_Point proven," _she finally admitted, a smile lingering on her lips as her arm draped over his upper torso, her head resting on his chest, as she listened to his beating heart.

"_Really, because I think there is still more I have to prove," _Rick responded, as his free hand found hers, lacing their fingers together.

"_I trust you, writer man," _she confessed.

* * *

><p><strong>Friday Morning August 19<strong>**th**

**Rick's Room – 06:01am**

The brunette slowly stirred from her slumber. She was having an amazing dream about her partner, a smile still on her lips as her eyes fluttered open, adjusting to the light that was streaming through the curtains. She felt relaxed, last night's event's began hitting her like a freight train; starting with getting the call for her first case back, to meeting Holly, drifting to her and Rick's late night activities. Kate bit down on her bottom lip as she remembered that they had made love three times before finally falling asleep.

She could feel that their legs were intertwined, and their bodies were facing one another. They were wrapped in each other's arms; she could also feel his erection against her leg.

Kate felt comfortable and didn't want to move at the moment. She knew it was early so she didn't have to get ready for work yet. She was planning to go in early to set up the murder board before her team arrived but she still had some time before she had to move.

* * *

><p><strong>Alexis's Room - 06:18am <strong>

A high pitched scream filled the top floor of the loft, jolting a sleeping teen from her slumber.

"_What the hell," _Alexis said out loud as she pulled the covers back and jumped out of her bed, her feet running in the direction of the door. The teen was in her silver silk Japanese print pajamas, her hair messed from sleep. Before she knew it, she was standing in the doorway of the guest bedroom across from her own, looking at the bed where a scared little girl was scrunched against the headrest.

* * *

><p><strong>Guest Bedroom<strong>

Alexis took another step into the room. The first time she met the girl was last night when she was asleep and she was wide awake at the moment, tightly holding her stuffed tiger, which was half the size of the child.

"_Hey ..." _Alexis spaced, she had forgotten the little girl's name. Dammit what was it again; the teen searched her brain for it.

Holly was so scared; she had woken up in this strange place, in a big room. She was sleeping in a big bed, and her mommy was nowhere to be found. Why did she leave her with strangers? Holly wanted to go home.

"_I want mommy!" _she cried, tears rolling down her cheeks as she sobbed.

Alexis decided it would be best if she didn't enter the room. She turned and looked towards the stairs.

"_DAD, KATE!" _she shouted.

A moment later Kate appeared at the top of the stairs, running towards Alexis. "_I heard a scream," _the older woman explained. "_Is Holly okay?" _she asked the teenager, concerned.

The teenager just pointed into the guest room. Kate stood in the doorway following Alexis's finger in the direction of the bed to where Holly was crying. The brunette's heart broke; the little girl had woken up in a strange place and got frightened.

Kate slowly entered the guest room, dressed in her bed clothes from last night and slowly approached the bed. "_Hey Holly, its Kate, remember me from last night?" _she asked, softly.

The six year old looked unsure. "_I want my mommy?" _she sobbed.

Kate did her best not to cry with her, only a few feet from the bed. "_Mommy's in heaven, remember sweetheart," _she answered as she approached the bed. It tore at Kate's heart that the little girl was so scared of her. That was when she remembered what the little girl said last night.

"_Imba wimbo, wa upepo, wakati unajiwa na," _she began to softly sing.

Holly seemed less scared when the brunette starting singing. "_Imba wimbo wa upepo, wakati ndoto tamu, lala mapaka usiku uishen, upepo wa usiku, wimbo wanko na," _she finished the lullaby, sitting down on the bed. The little girl crawled toward the older woman, taking a seat on her lap, hugging the tiger.

Rick now dressed, joined his daughter's side, both Castles watching the detective and the orphaned girl.

"_Kate," _Holly answered, looking up at the older brunette, remembering her. Kate smiled down at the little girl, wrapping her arms around Holly. "_Yes sweetie," _she responded, relieved.

* * *

><p><strong>12<strong>**th**** Precinct - 07:15am **

Kate stepped off the elevator and walked toward her desk. Work didn't usually start until eight, but whenever she had a case she always got their earlier. She was dressed in black hipster bootcut jeans, black heel boots with a thick heel; a white blouse that hugged her curves, covered with her black leather jacket, her hair was down but clipped back from her face.

Rick was staying home until they knew exactly what was going to happen with Holly; Kate was already falling for the little girl. It had been a battle leaving the loft this morning. Holly wanted to come with her to work, not wanting to leave her sight, but Kate knew that the precinct was no place for a child. She used to think the same thing about Rick until she found out the truth about his past.

She finally convinced the little girl to stay with Rick, promising that they could take her to lunch. She was hoping to have a lead by then, so she wouldn't feel like she was failing the girl by not finding her mother's killer.

She walked toward the bullpen, file in hand thanks to Rick's connection at his father's global security company. She had the victims file a lot earlier than expected, with a lot more information than she usually would have been allowed to retrieve without a few warrants.

"_Miss Beckett?" _a familiar voice called from behind her, causing the brunette detective to turn around.

Dr Alison Jones, the precinct's psychiatrist was walking towards her. Kate silently groaned, plastering a fake smile on her lips. It wasn't that she didn't like the shrink as a person. She had nothing against the older woman, she was pretty, and her hair was darker than the brunette detective's along with her eyes. Kate just didn't like being ordered to talk about how she felt about everything.

"_Dr Jones, what can I do for you?" _she asked, politely.

Alison smiled at the younger detective, noticing that there was something different about her; she seemed less stressed and more relaxed. "_I just wanted to inform you that we have an appointment at eleven this morning. I was informed last night that you caught your first case back," _she explained.

Kate raised an eyebrow, curious as to who had told her and why they told her that. What business was it to her?

"_While you're seeing me, I will be getting notifications about all of your cases…just to make sure that you're coping okay," _Alison added.

The young detective was a little unsettled about how she guessed what she was thinking.

"_I have a degree in micro expressions and body coding, detective. Your body tells me what you're thinking, so you can relax. I assure you I cannot read minds," _she finished, releasing a chuckle.

Kate just nodded, a little unsure. "_Alright, I'll see you later," _she answered as she walked away as quickly as she could.

* * *

><p><strong>Rick's Loft – 07:20am – Open Lounge Area<strong>

The Castle loft was active this morning, especially with the six year old present. Kate helped Holly get dressed before she left twenty minutes earlier. Rick managed to settle the girl down in front of the television. It had been hard for Kate to leave this morning; Holly seemed attached to her, and he himself was feeling a little blue that he couldn't go with Kate, he missed her already. The way she smiled, the strong smell of cherries, her fingers laced with his.

A knock at the front door brought the writer from his drowning self pity.

"_I'll get it," _Alexis shouted, walking passed the open lounge area and toward the door.

The former marine in Rick went on alert, jumping up from the couch and rushing toward the door. "_Wait!" _he ordered his daughter.

Rick saw how Kelly Holmes had been killed last night even sent a picture to his father who agreed with him that the person who killed her was a pro. Detective Esposito had even suggested the same thing and he also had a background in the military. Rick had almost slipped up a few times when he was near Javier; he knew the Hispanic detective was growing suspicious.

"_What's wrong dad?" _the teen asked, concerned. The last time her father had that look in his eyes or had been worried who was at the door was when that killer was after Kate.

Rick made his daughter stay behind him. He peered through the peephole, spotting an older plump woman standing on the other side, and she was dressed in bright colors. She had a large handbag over her shoulder along with a file in her hand. He couldn't see anyone else near her, so he took the risk and opened the door.

The social worker was waiting for the door to open and when it finally did, her eyes widened when she saw who was standing across from her. It was that writer that had been in the papers recently; she thought the address from that detective's message had sounded familiar. She must be the Detective that was dating the famous criminal mystery novelist. Lucky girl the older woman thought to herself.

"_Hi, I am Caroline Paige. I'm a social worker for the state" _she began. "_I am looking for a Detective Beckett," _she enquired.

The older woman was in her late forties and had crystal blue eyes, which were rare because she looked Hispanic. Her short curly hair suited her and even though she was plump, she was quiet pretty.

Rick crossed his arms, his stance tall. The writer had changed into dark blue jeans, a dark green tee shirt and black boots. Since he was home at least until lunch; he figured going causal was best. Rick had informed Holly's school of the situation and explained that the girl wouldn't be there for a week or so.

"_I am Rick, her partner. Kate is at work, searching for the person who took the life of Holly's mother," _he explained seriously.

Caroline was a little surprised by the macho attitude she received from the writer. In the papers he was portrayed as the class clown, but the man standing across from her was anything but.

"_Well I guess I can talk with you for now. Is the girl with you at present moment?" _the older woman asked.

Rick just nodded; his daughter was still behind him.

"_Can I come in so we can talk?" _she asked, annoyed. The writer opened the door and let the woman enter his home.

* * *

><p><strong>Rick's Study<strong>

Rick closed the door behind himself; the social worker took a seat on his couch, placing her handbag beside her. With the file still in hand, her eyes shifted to the writer who was standing across from her.

"_I understand that the little girl is in police custody for her own safety?" _Caroline asked, remembering what she had been told on the message.

Rick nodded once again. "_Yes, we believe that she could be in danger because of the way her mother was killed. No information has been released about the girl or her mother, and I cannot go into any express detail about the case. I can only assure you that Holly is safe here, Ms. Paige," _he explained.

Caroline had gotten a glimpse of the six year old when she was escorted to the study. The writer had informed his daughter to watch her and not answer the door for anyone. "_If the detective is not here to protect her, how is she safe then, Mr. Castle?" _she asked, curious.

"_You will get a call later this morning from a person who can verify that I am more than qualified to look after Holly Holmes while Kate is not home," _he informed the social worker, as she eyed him suspicious.

"_Are you and Detective Beckett living together?" _Caroline asked.

"_Yes," _he answered, which wasn't a lie. Kate was currently living with them and if he had it his way, Rick would make sure she never left.

"_How long have you two been dating?" _she shot off another question.

Rick smiled; just the thought of him and Kate together made him smile. "_Officially a little over three months but together for over three years," _he explained. The social worker's interest was piqued.

"_Oh I have to hear this story," _she informed him.

The writer smiled at the older woman, taking a seat on the couch beside her and began telling her the story of them.

* * *

><p><strong>12<strong>**th**** Precinct – 07:31am – Bullpen**

Kate had just finished filling out the murder board when she heard one of her teammate's voices

"_Morning Boss," _Kevin greeted as he walked towards his desk, his partner not far behind him.

"_Morning Beckett, Lanie has already headed into work and told me that she will let you know when she got a more accurate T.O.D," _the Hispanic detective explained.

Kate looked at her two detectives. "_Awesome," _she responded back.

"_How's the little one?" _the Irish detective asked, walking towards the murder board. His eyes scanned the board. Kate informed them that she and Rick were taking the girl back to the loft. They made a comment about 'Playing House' and she reminded them that the girl had just lost her mother, which shut them up.

"_She had a rough morning but Castle is entertaining her," _she answered easily, before turning serious, and picking up the file on her desk. "_Okay let's get to work. This is Kelly Holmes' file, containing all of her personal information; her foster care records, financials, work history and information about her mother, who is deceased," _she explained to the two male detectives.

Both partners looked at their boss a little stunned. "_How did you get..." _Javier began, his partner finishing. "_It's not even eight yet!"_

* * *

><p><strong>12<strong>**th**** precinct - 08:11am – Bullpen**

Lanie entered the bullpen and walked toward her best friend's desk, noticing that her friend was studying the murder board. A slight smile tugged at the corner of Kate's lips, she was trying hard to remain serious. The young M.E quickened her steps, getting to her friend's desk faster.

"_YOU HAD SEX!" _the dark skinned woman practically shouted. Officers and detectives on the floor all turned in her direction. Kate spun around from the murder board and glared at her friend to who was now standing a meter from her.

"_Lanie, I don't think Brooklyn heard you," _she answered, embarrassed.

A male detective on the other side of the bullpen stood up. "_No, I did," _he shouted across the pen. Kate turned her gaze in his direction, shaking her head. "_I said Brooklyn, not Booklin, Detective". _Detective Booklin sat back down, feeling foolish.

Kate turned her attention back to her loud mouthed friend. Lanie was grinning like a fool, now standing a few feet from her. Anyone would think it was Lanie who had sex with Richard Castle.

"_You're practically glowing, where is the stallion? He is a stallion right?" _she questioned. A few days ago the two had gone for lunch and Kate had informed Lanie that she and Rick hadn't yet sealed the deal, which surprised the M.E. She explained to Kate her injuries had to heal properly and Kate told her that she sounded just like her partner.

The brunette bit down on her bottom lip, grinning as wide as her mouth would allow.

Lanie was so giddy."_You and writer boy finally..." _Kate cut her best friend off, correcting her. "_Writer Man! Lanie, Writer Man," _she proudly admitted.

Lanie's jaw dropped.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, that is chapter two, it went longer then I expected… four pages longer than I expected. But there was so much I wanted in this chapter, all I have written and more but I figured it would be best to cut it here. <strong>

**Anyway I hope everyone is satisfied with this chapter, let me know if you are, or not. Looking forward to hearing what you lovely readers think.**

**This chapter is Beta-d by the Awesome Smashmo.**

**I will be out of town from Friday late afternoon till midday Monday Australia time, so I will try to work on the next chapter while I am away.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**_ Unfortunately I do not own the cast and crew of Castle, how awesome would it be to just own share, anyway not long now till season 4. I own Holly and if she were real, I would adopt her._

**A/N:**_ Thank-you for all of the reviews on FF, facebook and Twitter, you guys are Awesome. _

_I am so sorry this took so long, my usual Beta has been swamped by study, so I am using another friend. _

_Beta-d by Teelduo_

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER THREE <strong>

**G.A.A.A – 9:01am – Front Entrance **

The detectives walked up to the front desk of Guardian Angel's Adoption Agency; there was an older male in his early sixties sitting behind it on the phone. The older gentleman in the expensive suit raised a finger to them indicating that he will be with them in a minute.

"_That is one well paid receptionist," _the Hispanic detective mumbled sarcastically to his boss.

Kate let a smile play at her lips at her friends comment. Her hazel-greens lifted from her cell phone screen and fixed them on the older male. She had just shot Rick off a text informing him where they were and that she would keep him updated. This morning after Lanie had practically announced to the bullpen that she was having sex, she had told her the accurate time of death of the victim.

The Agency looked like a nice place, along the walls were families with what the brunette guessed was their adoptive child and or children. This room was open and spacious; there was a waiting area with chairs and a kid area, also several rooms with closed doors down a hallway. Couples were already in the waiting area, some reading magazines, others watching the television in the top corner.

A few minutes passed before Peter ended the call, he stood up and looked at the young couple as he extended a hand.

"_Hi, Peter Court, I own GAAA," _he began. The Hispanic male shook his hand as he continued. "_Sorry my receptionist hasn't showed up to work yet, do you have an appointment with one of our case workers or is this your first time here? We always find the perfect child to match each couple."_

The Hispanic detective snickered; Kate rolled her eyes at him before opening her leather jacket and revealing her badge on her pant belt. "_Detective Kate Beckett, Detective Javier Esposito," _she introduced, gesturing to her partner. "_We're here to talk to you about Kelly Holmes, can we speak in private?" _she asked.

The owner of the adoption agency fixed his gaze on the two detectives and nodded. "_Let's go to my office," _he answered as he walked around from the desk and in the direction of his office, the two detectives followed behind.

* * *

><p><strong>Office<strong>

Peter took a seat in his chair before looking again at the detectives, the two standing opposite from him, both very serious.

"_When was the last time you saw Kelly Holmes?" _Kate asked, Detective Esposito beside her with a notepad in his hands.

Peter closed his eyes for a moment before re-opening them and answering. "_She popped in sometime after five and said goodbye for the day, she usually leaves around five," _he informed them. "_Is Kelly okay? You said you were detectives; she is not in any trouble is she because Kelly is a good kid. I have known her for five years and she is like a daughter to me. She would never do anything wrong" _he explained.

This was the part that Kate strongly disliked, sometimes she felt like the grim reaper delivering the news of death.

"_We're homicide detectives," _Javier spoke up.

"_I am sorry to inform you but Kelly Holmes was found dead last night," _Kate began, her voice filled with empathy. She watched as the older man's face turned to stun, his eyes widened and his face fell.

"_No, no that can't be," _he began, shaking his head.

The female detective has seen this many times, he was in denial. "_I am so sorry Mr Court but she was discovered in central park at eight pm last night. Did she seem different when she said goodbye last night?" _she enquired.

Peter shook his head. "_No, she was fine. Her usually Kelly self," _he explained, heavyhearted.

Kate always kept herself emotionally distant from cases, not letting them pull her in. But this one was harder than most, Kelly was a single young mom to who everyone saw as this angel of light. She had a crappy life until she was blessed with a child, her file had told them that she left foster care when she was eighteen and began working at a cafe for a few years until she gave birth to her daughter. After her daughter was a few months old, she began work at the agency and had been here ever since.

"_Where were you from five thirty to six pm?" _the Hispanic detective asked. The brunette was pulled from her thoughts when she heard her co-workers voice. Kate turned her attention back to the older man.

"_I was here until after six, like usual. Kelly is always telling me that I work too hard, that I should learn to relax more, it would do me the world of good," _he delivered.

The door opened and in walked a younger man dressed in an expensive suit. "_Dad, where's Kelly, she is not at her desk..." _stopping when he sees that his father isn't alone. "_I am so sorry for interrupting," _he begins to reverse out of the room.

"_James, wait," _his father calls out. The blonde haired young man stopped, turning around and looking at his father's washed out expression.

"_Dad are you okay?" _he asked concerned.

The older man stood up and walked around his desk and towards his son. James was now getting worried. Peter placed his hand on his son's shoulder, his brown eyes matching his son's. "_It's about Kelly," _Peter began. He knew his son and Kelly were close; they often flirted openly and took lunches together whenever James was in the office.

"_What's wrong?" _he demanded.

Peter dropped his head, his hand still on his son's shoulder. "_Kelly is dead," _he simply stated.

James felt like he had been sucker punched. The blonde man tore his gaze from his father and turned it in the direction of who he assumed were detectives, since they weren't in uniform, they couldn't be cops. Being a lawyer he had worked with officers of the law before.

"_No," _he stubbornly answered, tears freely falling as he shook his head. "_NO," _James shouted. James refuse to believe what he was hearing, they were lying, some kind of sick joke that wasn't very funny.

"_She was found murdered last night in central park," _Kate offered. The younger man turned to face her; there were a few metres between him and the detectives. Kate could see the pain in his eyes; he was close to the victim.

"_Was Kelly seeing anyone?" _Javier spoke up. Peter shrugged his shoulders; his son turned his eyes on the male detective.

"_Yeah me!" _James stated, heartbroken. Peter looked at his son, gobsmacked.

"_How long?" _the brunette asked, her eyes flickering from father to son. She had suspected as much because of his reaction to the news.

The son was leaning against the doorframe, which was the only thing holding him up at the moment. How could she be dead? Kelly was always so full of life, who would kill her? She was an angel.

"_James, how long have yourself and Miss Holmes been together for?" _Javier asked, sternly.

The blonde man heard the question and let it settle before he answered, distracted. "_Just over two months, we've known each other for five years," _he offered. "_I was still in law school when we first met here, I was going to have lunch with my dad and there she was. Sure she was a few years younger than me but I didn't care, she was beautiful." _He offered as a sincere smile played on his lips. _"I was in to having fun so I asked her out and she shot me down in flames, which only made me more determined to win her. After chasing her for two years I asked her what it would take, she told me to prove to her that I wasn't just a player, she wasn't going to be a notch on a bedpost."_

Kate listened to the guy that was a few years younger than her, divulged his heart. He reminded her of Rick a few years ago. Her writer had been determined to win her heart, the two had to go through hell and back before she finally let him in.

"_She finally trusted you enough with her heart to let you in," _Kate spoke from experience.

The twenty nine year old lawyer nodded at the detective. "_It wasn't just her heart she was risking, it was her daughter too," _he admitted. "_Her daughter! Where's Holly?" _he asked, panicked. His eyes shifted from one detective to the other.

"_She is in protective custody until this case is solved, that is all I can tell you," _she answered. The young blonde nodded in understanding, a long minute of silence passed before he asked. "_Is she okay? Does she have Roar and her blanket, Holly is lost without them," _he explained.

Kate could tell that he cared about the child. If he had known the mother for five years, there was a high chance that he knew the daughter for the same amount of time. When the killer is caught and as long as he isn't involved than maybe he could adopt the girl, she needs someone who loves her in her life.

"_Where we you around five thirty to six pm?" _she asks.

James reached into his pocket and pulls a little blue box, opening it, revealing a beautiful yet simple diamond ring. "_Shopping," _he answered, grief-stricken.

The room fell silent for a few minutes until James spoke up.

"_I know we had only been officially dating for two months but we've been unofficially dating for five years, I knew from the start that she was the one. I might not have saw it at first but the moment she turned me down, I knew she was the one that I wanted to be with until we were both old and gray," _he confessed.

Peter had no idea that his son was in love with Kelly, he knew that his son was attracted to her because he never hid it. But love, that was a surprise, this was his entire fault! He was the reason that Kelly was dead; his son was going to hate him when he found out the truth.

"_Find who did this!" _James demanded.

"_We promise to do our best..." _Detective Esposito began before he was cut off.

"_I don't want your best, I want a guarantee that you'll find the monster who took her from me, from Holly!" _he shouted at the male detective.

Kate could see that her co-worker didn't appreciate being yelled at but was doing his best to remain calm; they could plainly see that the guy was grieving.

"_I promise you that we will find who did this to Kelly," _Kate spoke up.

James turned his attention to the attractive female detective, she reminded him of Kelly in so many ways. Beautiful, determined and compassionate.

"_The person responsible will not get away with taking a mother away from that little girl, I guarantee that!" _she promised, determination blazing in her eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>12<strong>**th**** Precinct - 11:33am – Psychiatrist Office**

Dr Alison Jones is watching the young female detective, amused by this session. Kate started by standing up and explaining the case, as time passed she sat down explaining about what happened at the adoption agency. Now she was standing back up, pacing the floor, venting with hand gestures.

"_She was a quiet child, her file states that at times she would go months without talking. No one could figure out why, she would just shut down. The families found it strange and just shipped her off to the next home to let someone else deal with the problem. Problem they called her, she was just a child!" _Kate exclaimed, resting her hands on her hips and facing the shrink to who was sitting in a chair facing her.

"_How do you feel about that?" _Alison asked serious, holding a straight face. The brunette detective glared at the older woman causing the psychiatrist to crack a smile.

"_Sorry Kate, force of habit," _she responded. "_Were there any families that she took too?" _the darked hair woman asked curious.

Kate closed her eyes for a moment, taking in a deep breath as she flashed back to what she read in the file. When she had gotten back from Kelly's workplace, the brunette had taken a detailed look over the file, reading every single word until she had to come for this appointment. She had been using the shrink as her sounding board since Rick was at her home with Holly, even though she had talked to him on the phone; it wasn't the same as him being in front of her.

"_She had been in twenty five different foster homes in her entire lifetime," _Kate answered, opening her eyes._ "Her last home was with an older lady in her late fifties called Maggie Camden. Kelly was there from fifteen till she left, I wonder if they stayed in contact" _she spoke out.

Alison nodded once.

"_Why don't you go see this Maggie, tell her about Kelly and see what she can tell you? From what you've told me about the victim, for a child to shut down there has to be some past trauma in her life, maybe Maggie knows what that is, maybe that is why Kelly stayed at that home, there has to be a reason" _Alison suggests.

Kate took a seat back down on the couch near the door, letting the suggestion process. A few minutes pass of complete silence before the shrink speaks up again.

"_How is Holly coping with everything?" _Alison asked, curious.

Kate fixed her gaze on the older woman who didn't look her age. Another long minute of silence passed before she spoke up.

"_Hard," _she answered honestly. "_But she is strong; losing her mother is hard enough, now she is living with complete strangers. We had a situation this morning but after I sang to her everything seemed to pan out," _the detective explained, revealing more than she had planned.

Alison's curiosity was piqued. "_Sang?" _she asked her, a grin spread across her face.

Kate smiled at the older woman, nodding before she divulged the details of this morning.

* * *

><p><strong>Bullpen – 12:05pm<strong>

Kate arrived back at her desk and Kelly Holmes file was still on her desk. The brunette walked around and picked it up, flipping through the pages to find the information on the victim's foster homes.

"_Hey Beckett, so I went through all of the traffic cam footage and managed to track the car, I can't tell who is driving but I can tell ya where it ended up," _Kevin offers. His eyes were sore from starring at a screen for the last three friggin hours.

"_Growing old here," _the brunette's voice dripped with sarcasm. Kevin glared at her causing Kate to crack a smile.

"_It pulled into a garage in Ridgefield New Jersey, Billy's Auto Repairs. The traffic cam only got the back of the guy," _he explained to his boss.

Kate raised her eyebrows. "_That's like thirty five minutes from here," _she answered confused. "_So some guys dropped off our victim's car at a Mechanics almost 15 miles from the agency. That makes no sense, why not drive it somewhere closer to dump it?" _she thought out loud.

"_Oh did I mention that the car did not drive pass the first set of lights on the corner of the building of GAAA until five forty eight pm" _the Irish detective answered, handing her the time stamped picture of the car at the set of lights.

Kate dropped her gaze to the still image in her hands. "_You know what Kev, I don't think you did," _answering annoyed, sarcasm evident in her voice. The detective turned back to the murder board, absorbing in the facts in front of her. She was now highly annoyed, the brunette didn't like getting lied to. "_He lied to me saying she left at five," _Kate mumbled under her breath.

The female detective was now curious to what the owner of GAAA was hiding; he lied to her for some reason. Kate clipped the still image onto the murder board under **SUSPECT; **she turned her attention back to Detective Ryan.

"_Get uniforms to bring in Peter Court, I wanna have a little chat with him," _she ordered.

"_On it Boss," _Kevin answered, pulling out his phone as his partner joined his side.

"_I just got off the phone with the local PD in Ridgefield," _Javier began explaining. "_They say that garage is a cover for a known chop shop. They have an undercover on the inside ..." _he added before being cut off by a child shouting.

"_KATE!" _a little voice shouts from a few metres away.

The detectives turn their gazes in the direction of the voice. Kate spots Holly with Rick walking towards her desk and a smile automatically tugs at her lips.

"_Holly," _she addresses first before turning her attention to her partner. "_Rick?" _she asks looking at him as Holly ran to her side, slipping her small hand into Kate's.

"_You forgot?" _he answers stoping in front of her, placing a kiss to her cheek. The brunette's cheeks heated when his lips touched her cheek, he knew about her PDA rule but today it was welcomed.

"_We're here to take you to lunch silly," _Holly reminded her, grinning broadly. "_Did you forget?" _Holly asked, fixing her baby blues on the older woman. Kate melted, she was a sucker for blue eyes that was the reason Rick got away with so much.

"_Yeah silly, did you forget?" _Javier repeated, grinning. The brunette shifted her gaze towards the Hispanic male, shooting him a glare which wiped the grin from his face. Kate turned her attention back to the child and squatted down to her level.

"_It slipped my mind because I am busy looking for a bad man," _she told Holly.

The six year old girl's expression changed to sad. "_The bad man that took mommy for me?" _she asked, her lips trembling.

The bullpen had gone quiet and Kate knew that all eyes were on her. The brunette placed a hand on the girl's shoulder. "_Yeah sweetheart, but he cannot hurt you, you know why?" _she asked the girl.

The girl shook her head and Kate smiled at her.

"_Because Rick, those two lug heads and me," _she began, pointing to her team mates. "_Would never let anything happen to you, you're safe with us," _she promised. Holly launched forward and wrapped her arms around the older woman's neck. "_Roar too," _the six-year-old whispered.

Kate let a tear slip, closing her eyes and soaking in the girls embrace. "_Yeah baby bird." _

"_Aw, that is too cute," _the Irish detective admitted. His partner nodded in agreement. The writer was speechless, the scene before him took his breath away.

A few minutes passed before Kate pulled back smiling at the girl. "_I have to boss some men around so how about Rick takes you to the break room, I'll be in there in a minute," _she informed Holly but her eyes were locked on her partners who were standing behind the girl.

Rick nodded getting the message, after all the murder board wasn't far from where they were standing and they didn't want the girl to see her mother like that.

"_Come on Princess," _he answered holding his hand out. Holly turned back to the older man that she had come to trust; he was nice and told her stories. Even though she missed James, her mother's friend that sometimes slept over and played safari with her.

Kate watched the two walk away, waiting until they were out of hearing distance before she turned back to her teammates. "_Drive to Ridgefield and find that car, the killer might have left behind evidence." _She ordered. "_Call me when you find something, I'll be on the road. Castle and I are gonna pay Kelly's last foster mother a visit," _Kate explained. "_Have uniforms drop Mr Court in Interrogation and let him sit for a while, he'll learn not to lie to me," _she finished.

The Irish detective nodded the two male detectives than walked away.

* * *

><p><strong>Break Room<strong>

Kate stood in the doorway; her eyes fell on her partner. He was telling Holly about the time that she had played that practical joke on him by getting the coffee machine rigged to scare him. The little girl's eyes widened and Kate chuckled.

"_You had that coming Castle," _she told him. The writer and little girl both turned their heads towards the door. A goofy smile took place on Rick's lips when Kate entered the room.

"_How do you feel about taking a drive?" _Kate asks him. "_I wanna go talk to Mrs Camden," _she told him.

Rick raised an eyebrow. "_The last foster mother?" _he asked curious. The brunette nodded, not at all surprised he knew who she was talking about, and of course Rick had read the file and knew who everyone was.

"_I was talking to Dr Jones in this morning's session about ..." _Kate stopped in her tracks and her eyes dropped to the girl, she wasn't comfortable discussing the girl's mother while she was in the room. Holly's blue eyes were watching her, curious to what the grownup's where talking about.

"_She suspects childhood trauma, which is why she shut down and was shipped from home to home until she got to Maggie's," _Kate explained.

"_Nana Maggie," _Holly spoke up, brightly smiling.

Both adults turned their attention to the little girl.

"_Nana Maggie?" _Rick asked squatting down to the girl's level. Holly bobbed her head, her pigtails swishing.

"_Yeah, Momma said she was the only family she had," _the girl confided as Kate squatted down opposite Rick. "_Nana Maggie, Poppy Reg and Uncle Aiden, Poppy is in Heaven too," _she told them.

"_When was the last time you saw Nanna Maggie?" _the detective enquired.

Holly placed her finger to her chin, mimicking the _thinking _expression, a long minute passed before she answered. "_Christmas," _she proudly announced. "_But we talk on the phone every Tuesday night," _Holly explained. "_Are we gonna go see Nanna Maggie?" _she asked enthusiastically.

"_Would you like to see her?" _Kate asked her.

The girl nodded, explaining. "_It is a long trip though." _

Kate had noticed that, it would take them around an hour and that is if they didn't hit traffic, being a Friday it might take a little longer. The brunette stood up, looking at Rick. "_We might have to grab something before we leave," _she told him.

He smiled at her reaching into his coat pocket and pulling out a packet of choc chip cookies. "_I am a dad, remember," _he told her. "_The SUV is downstairs, it already has her car seat in it. I'll drive, you could use a break beautiful," _he added.

Kate smiled at him, everytime he called her that she couldn't help but smile. He was right, she was tired but he was partly to blame for it since he kept her up most of the night.

"_You drive there, I'll drive back." _Kate explained. He nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p><strong>On the Street, in-front of the 12th – 12:15pm<strong>

Kate buckled Holly into her booster seat, making sure the strap was secure before she handed her the packet of cookies and book. She than noticed that the back of the SUV was filled with shopping bags, Kate closed the door and walked around to the passenger's side, hopping in and closing her door, turning to face her partner.

"_I see you've done a little shopping," _she said to him as she buckled up.

Rick was already belted in; he started the car and grinned. "_We had to do something while you were at work, plus I haven't been kid shopping since Alexis was little. When you enter a toy store with a child they don't look at you funny, when you enter alone they do," _he explained.

Kate just chuckled, shaking her head. "_Bet you were the bigger kid though," _she teased.

Rick pulled out onto the road and began moving with the traffic. "_If they didn't want me to press every toy in the shop, why put a sticker on it that reads 'Press Me' it is completely their fault," _he explained defending himself.

She had to agree with him on that one. Her mobile began chirping; Kate tore her gaze from her partner and unclipped her phone from her pant belt, glancing at the number before answering.

"_Beckett," _she responded. It was Lanie, Kate nodded along to the conversation and her smile faded as her friend informed her of what the lab reports sent back.

Rick could sense a sudden change in his partner's mood, one second she was smiling and the next she wasn't.

* * *

><p><strong>Ridgefield - 12:44pm – Billy's Auto Repairs<strong>

The detectives entered the rundown garage. They walked right through the door and stopped a few feet inside. The place was huge, there were at least ten men in blue grease covered jumpsuits, working on a few different cars. 70's music was playing throughout the garage.

Javier spotted Kelly Holmes 2001 silver Toyota sedan off to the right, he could see someone poking around under the hood. The Hispanic detective nudged his partner getting his attention. "_There it is Bro," _he pointed to the car.

Kevin nodded. The two began walking towards the car, and they were a few metres off when their presence finally got noticed.

"_OI!" _a male voice called from behind them. The two male detectives turn around and take in the overweight male who is in a dire need of a hair cute.

"_Didn't know the mullet was back, you're not Billy Ray mate," _Detective Ryan sarcastically replied.

The garage was now quiet and all eyes were on them. It was a female voice that spoke up causing them to turn back to the victim's vehicle. _**"**__Yo Pigs, you're little lost from home, ain't you? Turn your tails around and head home," _cockiness in her voice.

Javier turned to Kevin. "_She couldn't be talking to us Bro," _he told his partner. "_Because if she was calling us Pigs, that wouldn't be very nice," _he added. Kevin looked at the woman in the blue overalls, her blonde hair pulled back in pigtails, a backwards cap on. She was smirking at them.

"_I think she is talking about us Bro," _Kevin responded turning to face his partner.

"_Damn right I'm talkin bout you dipsticks," _she pushed on, walking towards them.

Kevin pretended to be offended by that comment. "_See that's not very nice, you wouldn't like it if I let's say pulled out my badge and held it up," _he began as he pulled out his badge while unclipping his gun, holding both up, aimed at her. "_And told you that you're under arrest for chopping up stolen cars and interfering with a murder investigation by destroying evidence," _he told her, grinning.

The men in the room began dropping the tools in their hands and heading for the exit doors but were stopped.

"_**POLICE DROP YOUR WEAPONS**__," _officers shouted as they entered the garage through all the entrance and exit points. The men raised their hands as the officers held guns to them, the men than lined up against the wall.

Javier twirled his finger in the air and the smart mouthed woman turned around, placing her hands behind her back. The Irish detective walked towards her, cuffing her.

Several minutes passed before all of the men were escorted out in hand cuffs. CSU arrived on scene a minute ago, Detective Ryan had called ahead after getting confirmation from the inside detective informing them that the car was in fact in the garage. As CSU did their thing with the car, Detective Ryan watched over them, informing them that the vehicle had to get taken to the 12th evidence garage.

Javier was un-cuffing the blonde woman. "_Detective Sanders, what do you know about the car you're working on?" _he asked her.

The undercover detective removed the backwards cap from her head and smiled. "_It was brought in last night. The guy said he didn't want anything for it, just make it disappear," _she explained. "_Sorry about the pig comment," _she apologized.

"_We've all been undercover, detective," _he replied, honestly. "_What did the guy look like?" _he asked the detective, getting back on focus.

The female detective placed a hand on her hip. "_He was tall, bulk and Hispanic and had evil eyes. Gave me the creeps," _she told him.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN – **__And that is where I am leaving this chapter. Let me know what you think, I promise this is going somewhere. Next chapter we find more out about Kelly Holmes past._

_Reviews are appreciated and the next chapter will be pasted within the next or day. I have already have wrote it. I will try and finish it tonight. _


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: STOP RIGHT THERE! ... Nope don't own Castle. CONTINUE THROUGH.**_

_**A/N: **__Thank-you for the reviews via Facebook, twitter and FF. Also to male reviews Mark C and RGoodfellow64, I love hearing your opinion because it is always different from the female readers who I also loving here from. _

_There is a vid on YouTube called 'Goodbye Josh' I suggest you check it out if you haven't. It is Bloody brilliant. Also glad that Newyork is doing okay, was a little concerned when I heard about Irene stirring up trouble. _

_Only 18 days, 432 hours till the season premiere. _

_I would have had this up earlier but my stupid internet was playing up._

_**Beta-d by Teelduo**_

_I'll shut up now and enjoy :0)_

* * *

><p>CHAPTER FOUR<p>

**White Plains, Fairview – 13:13pm – Camden House **

The brunette detective stood opposite of a closed door, composing herself. On the hour drive from the city to White Plains, Kate borrowed Rick's phone and called his father, asking him to pull the file on Maggie Camden. Donavan emailed her the file and she used Rick's laptop to read up on the foster mother.

Kate wasn't one usually into taking short cuts in the justice system but this was a little girl they were talking about. And they are not talking about any normal killer, if what Rick, Javier and Lanie agree is true about the way she was killed, than they were going to need all the help they can get.

The foster mother, Maggie Camden is known in the system as an _Earthbound Angel, _she has been a foster mother since she was twenty five, also raising her own son. Her family came from money so she didn't need to work. Over the last thirty-five years, Maggie has taken in over fifty children, some short time, some long term. Her record is amazing, she doesn't just take in damaged children, she helps pull them out from their dark pass and recover.

Kate was lost in thought until Rick's voice pulled her back to reality.

"_You okay beautiful?" _Rick asked his partner. He had a just woken up six-year-old in his arms. Holly was hugging her stuffed white tiger tightly, her head resting on his chest and her sleepy eyes locked on the brunette. Rick's gaze was also locked on Kate. She looked a little nervous which was something he didn't see often when it came to the female detective.

Her hazel-greens matched his stormy blues. She loved how he was always concerned for her. A soft smile tugged at her lips as she nodded, turning back to the door and pressing the doorbell.

A long minute later the door opened and a silver hair, dark blued eyed slender woman stood opposite from them. She had the beauty of Helen Mirren.

"_Detective Beckett, I presume," _the older woman addressed.

Kate let go of the breath that she had unknowling been holding and smiled sweetly at the older foster mother. _"Hi Mrs Camden, call me Kate..." _she began before the older woman interrupted.

"_Please, call me Maggie, Kate." _The older woman declared. "_Mrs Camden sounds so formal," _she answered with a smile.

"_Maggie, this is my partner Richard Castle," _she began gesturing to Rick. "_And ..." _once again she was interrupted by the older woman.

"_Little Holly, oh my you have gotten so tall," _she began, sweetly. Her attention focused on the little girl. "_I thought your momma was joking when she told me that you've grown at least an inch since Christmas," _she told the girl_. "So where is Kelly?" _Maggie asked, turning back to the female detective. She had been concerned when she had received the call a little over an hour ago from the detective.

"_Hi Nana," _Holly spoke up, sleepy.

"_Can we talk inside?" _Kate asked, her tone turning serious.

The older woman was worried, her expression told them that much. She stepped aside and let them in.

* * *

><p><strong>Inside – Lounge Area<strong>

Rick placed Holly on her feet as soon as they entered the lounge area. The little girl was holding Roar close.

"_Can I have a hug, beetle bug?" _Maggie asked squatting down to Holly's level and holding out her arms. The girl was heisted for a minute before she left the writers side and ran into the older woman's waiting arms.

The two hugged for a good two minutes before the little girl whimpered. "_A bad man sent momma to Heaven," _she told her Nana.

Maggie pulled back and looked at the girl shocked before turning her eyes towards the two adults. Both wearing somber expression, the female detective took a step forward, focusing her attention on the little girl.

"_Holly why don't you show Rick around your Nana's house," _she suggested.

Holly turned away from her Nana and towards Kate. She knew that the pretty detective wanted to talk to her Nana alone about her momma.

"_There is a play set out back," _the older woman suggested. Holly slipped her hand in his and began leading him out of the room.

Maggie waited until the little girl and older male were out of sight before she turned back to the detective.

"_Kelly's dead?" _she asked in disbelief. Kelly couldn't be dead; she was like a daughter to her.

"_Unfortunately, yes she is. I am so sorry for your loss Maggie," _Kate began sympathetically, gently touching the woman's shoulder. Maggie looked like she was going to faint.

"_Who- Who did this?" _she managed between the shock. A wave of emotion hit her and she began sobbing. "_Who took her – from us?" _the foster mother's blue eyes pleaded.

Kate sometimes hated her job with a passion. At time it made her feel like the grim reaper, delivering the news of death to their loved ones.

* * *

><p><strong>New York – Highway – 13:14pm<strong>

The detectives were following the tow truck that was towing the victim's vehicle back to the 12th so it can be examined by forensics and logged in as evidence. The Hispanic detective was driving; they were a good thirty minutes from the 12th. Javier had given his card to the undercover female detective and informed her to call him if she remembered anything else about the perp that delivered the car to the chop shop.

They had questioned all of the men in the garage and none of them knew who the guy was, they all said the same thing. He dropped the vehicle off, telling them to get rid of it and then left. All of the men were currently in police custody and would all get time for stealing and chopping cars.

The radio was playing at a low volume in the cruiser. And the male detectives had been on the road for fifteen minutes now. They didn't stay at the chop shop long; Detective Angela Sanders would deal with the thugs and the local PD was dealing with everything else. Their priorities were this case and finding the scum that killed that six-year-olds mother.

"_I have a bad feeling about this case, Bro." _The Irish man spoke up. Javier didn't take his eyes from the road.

"_Me too," _he agreed. "_Whoever killed Kelly is a pro; we're not dealing with your everyday killer." _He delivered.

Another minutes of silence passed. "_What did Beckett say when you told her about the car?" _he asked his partner.

"_She wants us to interrogate Peter Court when we get back, she said she will be a few hours," _he informed his partner.

* * *

><p><strong>White Plains, Fairfield – 13:18pm - Back Patio <strong>

Maggie had managed to compose herself and was now sitting at the glass patio table across from Kate. The older woman was nursing a warm coffee; the female detective had kindly made for her. Her partner and Holly were at the swing set, the good looking male was pushing Holly on the swing, and she was gleefully giggling.

"_Why didn't Kelly list you as next of kin, you seem close and she stays in contact?" _Kate asked the women.

Maggie pulled her gaze from her surrogate granddaughter and fixed them on the brunette opposite herself. "_I have looked after many children over the years, plus raised my own son. I am looking after four teenagers at the moment, my husband passed two years ago." _She told the detective. "_Kelly was a special child, I even wanted to adopt her but for some reason, she always held back. She wanted to prove to the world that she could do it on her own. When she had Holly that just made her more determined, I am glad that she bought her to visit. I wish I could see her more than once a year," _Maggie admitted sadly. "_Even though we talk every Tuesday night at six and on birthdays, my son Aiden and his family also live in New York." _

"_Kelly came to live with you and your husband when she was fifteen," _Kate began. "_Her files states that she was passed from home to home until you took her in, why did you keep her when so many others gave up?" _she asked, curious.

"_The first time I saw Kelly, I saw something in her. I saw a child crying to be heard but no one was willing to listen," _Maggie began. "_People couldn't figure out why Kelly was so quiet at times. The second night she woke up screaming, so I asked her what was wrong but she shut down, a week passed and I grew concerned. Her fifteenth birthday had passed a month before she came into our care, so that day I took her to the Zoo and she stopped at the Tiger exhibit and just watched them for hours. The pure look of innocents in her eyes amazed me." _Maggie divulged, a few silent tears slipping from her eyes.

Kate was absorbed in the story, feeling misty eyed herself.

"_On the way home I took her for ice-cream near the park and for the first time I saw her smile. We went to the park and over ice-cream she blurted out the entire story. I was shocked when she first told me,"_ Maggie began revealing, her voice trembling._ "It started when she was five, went on for five months, before she was transferred to another house." _

Kate had a bad feeling to where this was going. Dr Alison's words echoing in her mind. She braced herself for what she was about to hear.

"_She was abused, sexually by one of her foster father's. So whenever the memory hit her, she would shut down," _Maggie explained, confirming Kate's fear. She gasped, tears stinging her eyes. The older woman's blue eyes were glassy also; the pain in her voice was evident.

"_That night after Kelly went to bed, I contacted my son who worked in the force and asked him to dig into Kelly's past foster homes. I told him what Kelly confessed to me and ordered him to find the monster who did that," _the anger flared in the foster mother's voice. "_A few days later he called me back and informed me that he found him. He was dead. A teenage girl in care had killed him, one night three years previous, she chopped of his thing and then shot him. She was protecting the younger girls in that house." _Maggie explained.

Kate was stunned by the news that she had just been told. She found it hard to process that fact that those types of monsters were on earth. She had come across a few herself as her time as a police officer, those were the hard cases. A few minutes of silence passed before the foster mother spoke up again.

"_Kelly had been in that family's care from a baby till almost age 6 and was moved on a few months before her six birthday because she had basically been mute for several months and the mother couldn't figure out why. The police report stated that the mother had no idea that her husband hurt the girls in their care. He had threatened each one that he would kill them if they spoke up. The girl wasn't charged, the cops passed it as self defense," _Maggie finished explaining. "_He attacked so many little girls during those fifteen years," _she whispered, tears falling freely.

"_Why wasn't the abuse in her file?" _Kate asked confused.

"_Because she didn't report her attack, she didn't want it in her file. He was dead and Kelly wanted to forget it." _Molly explained to the detective.

"_Kelly now works for some fancy adoption agency because she wants to make sure kids get the right home, even though she is only a receptionist. She was working on her degree in child services but only part time because she was raising her daughter," _the older woman explained. "_Next month she would have graduated," _she added.

"_My son Aiden now works for the FBI in a special task force. He heads it, they hunt child molesters and child traffickers," _she informed the detective, pride for her son evident in her tone. "_Because of Kelly, they're like brother and sister," _she sadly smiled.

Kate remembers reading that Maggie's son was thirty nine and that his job was in the bureau. He is married and lives in Manhattan with his wife and four adopted children.

A few more minutes of silence passed, both women were watching Rick and Holly on the swings. Holly's laughter filling the air, Kate couldn't help but chuckle herself. The little girl spotted her and a smile spread across her face.

"_Kate, look how high I am," _Holly shouted. The swing set a good seven metres from the patio.

Kate nodded at the girl. "_I see baby bird," _she called back. Kate watched as Holly swang back and forth, her eyes finding Rick's. He was watching her while pushing the little girl, a silly grin plastered on his face. They were having one of their eye conversations. Kate wondering if they had a little girl would she look like Holly? The child could nearly pass of as their own, with those blue eyes like Rick and the brunette hair, slightly darker than Kate's. She could picture Rick being the stay at home dad again, watching their little bunch while she hunted murders.

"_Holly seems fond of Mr Castle and yourself," _Maggie observed.

"_She's a great kid," _Kate naturally answered. "_She has this innocence about her that is so pure that you just want to be around her and soak it in," _she added, her eyes not leaving the little girl.

Maggie couldn't tear her eyes from the female detective sitting across from her; she sensed that there had been pain in her past. She was good at sensing things like this.

"_I'll go prepare lunch, you guys had a long drive," _she announced, standing up. Kate stood up. "_Oh no, we're fine. We'll stop somewhere on the way back," _Kate told her.

Maggie looked at Kate like she had just slapped her in the face. "_You are looking after my grandbaby, I can at least feed you," _she tells her.

Kate smiled at the women, sweetly. "_Okay, thank you." _The older woman nodded. "_I'll help you," _Kate added.

Maggie brushes her off. "_No, go spend some time with Holly and your partner," _she orders. "_Lunch won't be long," _she assured. The brunette watched the foster mother head back into the house before she headed down the stairs and walked over towards her partner and the little angel.

* * *

><p><strong>12<strong>**th**** Precinct - 13:58pm – Interrogation **

"_You lied to me earlier Mr Court!" _Javier announces as he enters the room, Kevin follows behind closing the door.

Peter's eyes shot up and locked on the Hispanic detective from earlier. He looked angry, Peter shifted uncomfortably in his chair. He watched as the detective sat in the chair opposite to him.

"_Yeah he doesn't like being lied to, our boss hates it even more. You're lucky she is not the one that will be asking you these questions," _the Irish detective explained. He placed the file that was in his hands on the table as he took a seat beside his partner.

"_I-I didn't lie," _the owner of the orphanage stuttered. He was now avoiding eye contact with both detectives. "_I was in my office," _he added.

"_Now usually when people lie it means that they're hiding something!" _Javier stated, glaring at the older man in the expensive suit.

Ryan opened the folder in front of him and pulled out the time stamped traffic camera blown up photo, sliding it across the table. _"We know for a fact that Holly's car didn't leave until five forty eight pm and she wasn't driving it," _he delivered. "_What happened to Holly? Who was driving her car? How did she end up in central park a few hours later?" _Kevin asked, raising his voice higher and higher with each question. He was now standing up, leaning across the table, glaring at the older man.

"_I don't know who shot her!" _he shouted back.

"_We never mention that she was shot, Detective Beckett told you she was murdered." _Javier began.

"_That could mean strangulation, stabbing, bashed but you went with shot," _Kevin added, sitting back down. He figured he would spare the suspect of the more gruesome kinds of murders seen on the job.

Peter looked from one detective to another, sitting back down. A long minute passed, filled with silence.

Javier slammed his hands on the table. "_Who killed Kelly?" _he demanded.

Peter clamed up, crossing his arms. "_I want my lawyer!" _he demanded.

Kevin shot up from his chair again, slamming his hands on the table. "_And Holly wants her mom!" _he shouted back.

Peter flinched when the blue eyed detective yelled at him. At that moment he looked scarier than the buff Hispanic detective.

"_He will kill me," _he whispered.

The partners turned and looked at one another for a moment before turning their attention back to the suspect.

"_Who?" _Detective Esposito demanded.

Peter shook his head quickly, burying his head in his hands. "_No, No." _

Both detectives were annoyed.

"_We can protect you if you give us a name," _the blue eyed detective offered.

Peter shook his head and looked down at the table. "_I want my lawyer," _he once again answered.

Kevin stood up and walked out of the room. His partner wasn't far behind.

* * *

><p><strong>Corridor<strong>

Javier closed the door behind them at the same time as the door to the observation room opened and the Captain walked out.

"_Somebody has him shaken up," _she told them. Both male detectives nodded in agreement.

"_Get uniforms to take him down to lockup and let him call his lawyer," _she ordered.

Javier pulled out his phone and hit a few keys before holding the phone to his ear.

* * *

><p><strong>Camden House - 14:01pm – Back Patio<strong>

Kate, Rick and Maggie were all seated around the table. Holly was playing on the slide. The three adults were enjoying a coffee while chatting, animatedly.

"_Rick is a writer not a Detective," _Kate explained, smiling. Her fingers were laced with Rick's.

Maggie blushed. _"Oh, I just assumed because you called him your partner and he wears a gun," _she replied. Maggie knew that they were together, Kate had told her that much earlier.

"_I am her partner unofficially at work. I am not a cop or a detective but I am qualified to carry a weapon, it is an interesting story actually." _Rick explained.

Maggie leaned forward. "_I would love to hear it," _she suggested.

Both Kate and Rick chuckled. Rick turned his gaze to Kate and locked eyes with hers. She smiled at him and nodded.

"_Well it all started three years ago," _the writer began. Kate's phone began to ring. She looked down at her phone, checking the caller Id. "_Excuse me," _she answered before standing up and let go of Rick's hand and walking away from the table.

"_Beckett," _she answered, focusing on the phone call.

"_Hey Beckett, we just questioned Mr Court again. He knows who killed her but refuses to answer, lawyering up as we speak. It wasn't him. But he knows who did. We got him in lockup until his expensive lawyer bails him out," _Javier's voice flowed through the speakers.

Kate stood at the top stair, her gaze focused on the little girl playing on the slide. "_Get a warrant and dig into his personal files. Have Ryan dig into GAAA's history," _she ordered._ "We're still at Maggie's house and we'll hit the road soon. If this guy has a speeding ticket, I want too now." _She demanded.

"_Will do boss," _he responded. "_See you guys when you get back," _he added before the line went dead.

Kate turned back to them, closing her phone and sliding it back in its pouch on her pant belt. She walked back over towards them. _"It was great meeting you but we should get going, we've got a long trip back," _Kate spoke up.

"_I'll tell you the rest of the story, next time." _Rick promised.

Maggie smiled sweetly at the older man. "_I'll hold you to that," _she replied.

The writer stood up. "_I'll go get Holly," _he announced.

Kate looked at the older woman. "_I'll let you know when we catch Kelly's killer," _she informed her.

"_I love that little girl but I am too old to raise her now. I mainly take in older teenagers, I am not as young as I use to be," _Maggie began to explain. "_Holly is like her mother, she is strong and determined but she also needs love, I don't want her to go through the same fate as her mother had," _she added.

Kate turns her gaze to Rick and Holly; the two were talking at the bottom of the slide. Holly's hand was clutching Roar's paw, her other hand slipped into Rick's and they began walking towards the patio.

"_She won't if I have anything to do with it," _Kate told her, her eyes watched Rick and Holly on the slide.

* * *

><p><strong>14:23pm – Autopsy <strong>

Lanie was leaning against the cool steal of the body deep freeze. Her co-worker Perlmutter was out greeting a body. She had finished the autopsy on Kelly Holmes a while ago, now she was just staring at her lifeless body that was lying on the cool steel table.

A few silent tears rolled down her cheek. Lanie always kept her heart in a box when it came to working a case but this one was different. This case reminded her of her best friend Kate. Even though Kate's mother's case was finally solved, it didn't bring her mother back. Lanie thanked heaven and earth every day that she still had hers, even though at times they didn't always get on, she was alive.

Lanie's thoughts drifted off to the little girl. She still had yet to meet her but from what Kate has told her, she was stealing her friend's heart. Both Holly and Kate were similar; both would grow up without their mom. Both had a piece missing which Lanie could see each other filling.

At the moment it just looked like Kelly was sleeping because her wound was in the back of the skull.

"_Cariño?" _Javier's voice asked from the doorway.

Lanie tore her gaze from the lifeless shell on the table, her eyes locking with her partners as he made his way across the room towards her.

"_Sweetie, are you okay?" _his voice filled with concern.

Lanie wiped the tears from her eyes, giving him a sad smile. "_I just can't stop thinking how that little girl is gonna grow up without her mom," _she softly spoke.

Javier now standing opposite from Lanie, he pulled her into his arms and held her tight. She responded by her arms circling his waist and pulling him closer, her head resting on his chest. Javier placed a kiss to the top of her head.

"_I know Cariño, I know." _He whispered. Lanie let a few tears escape her eyes, soaking her partner's shirt. Javier rubbed circles on her back, comforting her.

* * *

><p><strong>Driving – 14:28pm<strong>

Rick looked into the backseat, Holly was sound asleep again. Car trips knocked her out; he would note that for future knowledge. He turned his blue eyes back on his partner who was driving. He had promised her that she would drive back.

Kate cell was connected into the car headset. Rick pressed the answers button.

"_Beckett," _she answered, her eyes not leaving the road.

The phone was on loudspeaker as Detective Ryan's voice flowed through. "_Hey Boss, CSU just called. They found blood residue in the boot of the victim's car, along with other fibres. They're sending them to the lab to see if the fibres match the tarp fibres we found on her clothes early." _He told her.

Kate pulled the car over to the side of the road. She turned her attention to the phone. "_Anything else?" _she asked, hopeful.

"_Negative, only the prints of those working in the chop shop," _he answered.

Kate let out a heavy sigh, turning her gaze to her partner. Rick reached across and laced his fingers with hers, giving her hand a gentle squeeze. "_Thanks Ryan, what about the boss?" _she asked casually.

"_I have also been checking into GAAA's past and they have one of the best adopting ratings in Australia. They deal a lot with multi-cultural adoptions," _he informed her. "_Everything seems on the up and up, there have never been reports of negative press, it's pretty much prefect." _He explained. _"For a long period, GAAA was doing rough. Than all of a sudden the agency shot up, like out of nowhere and it has been going strong since. It is the recommended adoption agency in New York, a lot of celebrities use them," _Kevin divulged.

Kate couldn't rid the feeling that there was more to GAAA then the image displayed. "_There has to be something that we're not seeing. Find out what happened that year to give GAAA that kick up the butt it needed to get back on track. Has Esposito gotten that warrant so he can access Peter Court's records?" _she ordered before asking.

A moment of silence passed before the Irish detective responded. "_Nope we're still waiting for Markaway to sign off, apparently GAAA was the agency that him and his wife used to adopt their son," _Kevin explained.

Kate let out a deep sigh. "_Let us know when you find something," _she answered before pressing the end button.

Rick squeezed her hand again, causing Kate to turn her eyes on him.

"_If he did this, we'll get him!" _Rick promised. She could hear the determination in his voice. She couldn't help but smile at him. He was always the optimistic one, shining a light when she thought she was trapped in the dark.

Her cell ringing again pulled her gaze from his. For a moment she thought it was her co-worker again but then she realized that not even he was that good. Kate turned her attention towards the screen, caller read 'Unknown' which wasn't unusual with her job. Other cops were always calling her and she didn't know all their numbers.

"_Beckett," _she answered in her usual manner.

"_Detective Kate Beckett?" _the male voice asked. He sounded older than her, more Rick older.

Kate looked at Rick unsure. "_Yes," _she responded, curious. "_Who speaking?" _she asked authoritively.

"_Special Agent Aiden Camden, FBI child protection task force." _The male voice stated. "_My mother gave me your number; she informed me off Kelly's death. My wife and I are still in shock. Kelly was my baby sister," _he explained.

Kate turned her attention back to her phone. "_I am sorry for your loss, as I told your mother, anytime your family wants to visit Holly that is okay. She is in our protective custody while we're conducting this investigation," _she informed him.

"_Oh no, mother informed me of that and some. Can you and your partner drop by within the next hour. There is something important that I need to discuss with you concerning Kelly," _he asked.

Something in his tone told Kate there was more to the question. "_We're on our way back to the city at the moment, we have Holly with us still," _she explained.

Silence filled the car for a moment, until his voice responded. "_Come by our townhouse, my wife would love to see Holly again. She will watch her while we talk" _he revealed. "_We live at 371 Walker St. in Soho" _he told them.

"_That is three minutes from my place," _Rick answered in amazement. Kate turned her attention back to her partner, a smile tugging at her lips.

"_We should be there around three, depends on traffic" _Kate responded.

"_Great, I'll see you then detective and Rick," _he answered, the line went dead.

Kate was now curious to what the son wanted to tell them about their victim.

"_You don't think he wants Holly, do you?" _Rick's voice asked, pulling her from her thoughts. She hadn't thought that could be the reason.

"_I didn't even think of that. I hope not, she is still in our protective custody, he would have to wait until the case is solved," _she explained. Another minute of silence passed before the brunette detective answered. "_He is her family, Rick. Holly needs something stable after losing her mother," _she explained, logically.

Rick looked at her serious. Her eyes locked on his. "_Why can't we give her that?" _he asked her.

Kate looked at him, staggered. Did he really just say that? What did he mean by that? They have only been an official couple for a few months and recently had only been intimate, she knew that Rick was her one and done and she loved Alexis like her own. Holly was crawling her way into the brunette's heart.

"_Kate when I told you that I loved you, I meant it. I am in this forever. Why can't we give her that?" _he asked, gesturing to the sleeping child in the backseat.

Kate turned around and looked at the child sleeping in her boaster seat. She looked so precious and innocent. Kate couldn't help but smile. She could see her future with Rick, Alexis and Holly.

Could she be a mom to that little girl?

* * *

><p><strong>So let me know what you think of Chapter Four.<strong>

**I would have had this chapter finished a day ago but work kept calling me in since a few girls have left. **

**Reviews are appreciated **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: ***_**Reading through a contract* Nope I don't own Castle. *Sighs***_

**A/N: **_**Thank-you for the reviews on FF, Facebook and Twitter. Also for the story alerts and favourites. **_

_**12 days, 290 hours till Season 4**_

_**I would also like to thank Phnxgrl for always helping out when I have a question about the force or Newyork. **_

_**This Chapter is Beta-d by Teelduo**_

* * *

><p>CHAPTER FIVE<p>

**Soho– Walker st - 15:20pm - Court Townhouse**

Kate pulled up on the street outside of a townhouse. They had hit some heavy traffic on the way home which had delayed them for twenty minutes. Rick had called his daughter and informed her that they would be getting home a little later than expected.

The brunette's eyes looked up at the nice townhouse with steep driveway. Kate hopped out of the car and walk to the back passenger's side. She opened the door and leaned in the car, unbuckling the little girl who was now wide awake. Kate helped Holly out of her seat, the little brunette slid her hand into the female detectives and the two walked up towards the path. Rick joined them on the path, sliding his arm around his partner's waist and pulling her close.

A SUV drove past them and pulled up a parking garage under the townhouse, a few minute later a blonde woman walked out from the garage and onto the path. Two little Asian girls around eight appeared behind her and the three headed towards the house.

"_Aun-tee Krissy," _Holly shouted. Kate, Rick and Holly walked through the front gate and up the path.

Krystine turned around when she heard a familiar voice. Her blue eyes took in the little girl and the two adults. Her two youngest daughters turned around.

"_Holly!" _the twins shouted in unison as they both ran towards her.

Krystine smiled at her girls and niece all embracing in a hug. She began walking down towards them and the two adults.

Kate and Rick stopped opposite of the pretty blonde in her late thirties. "_Hi I'm detective Kate Beckett, my partner Ric..." _she began to introduce before the mother cut her off.

"_Richard Castle, I love the Nikki Heat series," _Krystine gushed, before turning towards the brunette. "_And you're Nikki Heat. I always knew that you two were meant for one another. The way Richard wrote about you in his novels, the love was obvious," _she explained.

Kate felt her cheeks get heated and Rick pull her a little closer. "_Thank-You, we're here to talk to your husband about Kelly," _she explained.

Krystine's happy expression fell when those words left the brunette's mouth. "_How about we go inside," _the blonde woman suggested.

* * *

><p><strong>Open Lounge Area - 15:27pm<strong>

Kate and Rick were waiting in the lounge area. They were waiting on the FBI Agent, he was in his home office and his wife had just gone to retrieve him. Holly had gone upstairs to play with her two older cousins. Both of the partners were looking around the room. Kate's eyes were absorbing in the room around her. There were a lot of family pictures, a lot of love in this house. The Camden's were a very multi-culture family. In the family photo there was a teenage Italian girl, a teen African American boy and the twin Asian girls.

"_Lacey is sixteen, Isaac is fourteen and the twins are eight," _Aiden explained, walking into the room with wife following behind.

Kate and Rick both turned around and looked at the FBI agent who was dressed as a typical FED, black suit, white shirt, black tie. Aiden had deep blue eyes like his wife. He was a good looking man, like Chris O'Donnell. He stopped opposite the partners.

"_Hi, Aiden Camden." _He answered, placing his hand on his chest.

"_Can I get anyone a beverage?" _the wife sweetly asked.

Both partners shook their heads. "_No but thank-you," _Rick answered. "_You said on the phone that you want to tell us something about Kelly Holmes," _he asked.

Krystine touched her husband's shoulder. "_I'll go check on the girls," _she told him, excusing herself from the room. Aiden smiled at his wife and nodded. He waited until she disappeared up the stairs before turning back to the detective and her partner. "_Please take a seat," _he suggested, gesturing towards the couch.

Kate and Rick walked towards the couch and took a seat. Aiden sat on the lounge chair opposite from them, leaning forwards. "_Five months ago my team came across some information about GAAA. It was only all suspicion, we needed concrete proof." _He began explaining. "_So I called Kelly and asked her for her help. I explained to her how dangerous this could be but she was still all for it," _he added. "_That was Kelly, never asked for anything but always willing to help," _he told them, a sad smile on his lips.

Kate felt Rick slide his arm around her back and rest by her side. It was his way of letting her know that he was there. The brunette kept her focus on the good-looking FBI agent. She knew what if felt like to have someone you loved ripped from your life.

"_What help did you need, Agent Court?" _she asked him, curious. Kelly had only been a receptionist for an adoption agency. Was there a connection?

Aiden looked at the female detective, deadpan. "_We had received a tip that Peter Court was working alongside a child smuggler. But we had no proof, so that is when I asked Kelly for her help. She jumped on board. I told her to be careful because if the information was correct than it could turn bad fast," _he told her. "_It is my fault my little sister is dead," _the FBI agent claimed. He dropped his head and looked defeated. "_If I hadn't asked for her help, she would still be alive and Holly would still have her mother." _He answered dripping with guilt.

Kate's heart tore. And anger inside her began to bubble. She wasn't angry at the man sitting across from her, she was furious at the heartless human that took Holly's mother from her. "_It's not your fault that Kelly is dead. The person who killed her, they did this. They are the ones responsible for turning that incredible little girl up there into an orphan," _her voice filled with raw emotion as she stood up in her spot and pointed towards the stairs. "_We will find the person who did this, I promise you that!" _she told him.

Rick stood up beside his partner, placing his hand on the small of her back. He looked at her concerned. This case was hitting her harder than most; he knew it was because of Holly.

"_What was the name of the smuggler you suspected Peter Court was in bed with?" _Rick asked, turning his eyes on the FBI agent.

The FBI agent turned his attention on the writer. He could see he was protective of the female detective. His wife and mother had both informed him that they were a couple. "_Santos __Ramírez," _he uttered.

* * *

><p><strong>Bullpen – 15:33pm<strong>

The male detectives were behind their computers pulling up every little bit of information they could on Peter Court and GAAA. The warrant had come in thirty minutes ago, the judge had been a little heisted since he knew Peter and told them that if they were wrong about this than their asses would on the line.

They knew Peter Court was dirty and had something to do with Kelly's death; they just had to find out what that thing was. Kevin's blue eyes were starting to hurt from staring at the computer screen for the last hour. He turned them on the direction of his partner. "_Find anything?" _he asked.

The Hispanic detective shook his head. "_The guys a friggin saint," _Javier mumbled.

Kevin's phone began to ring in front of him. His eyes dropped to his cell, picking it up and glancing at the caller ID. "_This is Ryan," _the Irish detective answered.

"_Hey we're at Kelly's older brother's house," _Kate's voice flowed through the speaker.

Kevin hit loudspeaker on the phone and placed it on the table in front of him. Javier rolled his chair over towards his partner's desk.

"_Brother? She was an only child?" _he asked, confused.

A moment passed before their boss answered. "_Maggie Camden's biological son, they were basically brother and sister." _She explained. "_Anyway he lives in the city with his family and works for the Fed's, heading a child protection task force." _Kate added. "_He enlisted Kelly's help to keep an ear out around her boss, Peter is suspected to be in bed with __Santos __Ramírez ..." _she explained before being interrupted.

The Hispanic's eyes dropped to the phone. _"The suspected child smuggler," _Javier identified.

A moment passed before she asked. "_You know of him?"_

Javier never talked about his time with the Army; a lot of the missions were classified so he couldn't. "_When I was in the forces, my unit was doing surveillance__ on __Santos Ramirez. The three months that my squad watched over his mansion in México, not a whisper of smuggling was picked up. So the mission was dropped," _he told them.

The partner's heard their boss sigh through the phone. "_Esposito see if you can find out if Santos is under military surveillance again. Also show his photo to that undercover detective and see if he was the one to drop off the car," _she ordered. "_What do we know about Peter Court?" _she asked.

A moment of silence passed before Kevin spoke up. _"He owns a charity that is connected with the adoption agency and basically funds it, the charity is doing pretty well. There is just one donor that pops out. The donor is anonymous but the thing that bugs me is that a large amount goes into the charity every month," _he told her.

A moment passed before she asked. "_How much?" _curiosity piqued her voice.

"_100,000." _The number rolled of his tongue. Javier wolf whistled.

"_The month he started the charity was the same month GAAA took off. I have been browsing the adoption agency's website and I cannot find a fault with it. GAAA is linked with orphanages all around world, mainly in the Middle East." _Kevin explained.

"_Same with Peter, his financials give no indication of foul play. For the last four years he has been doing great. He owns a mansion in Manhattan but gives to a lot of children's charities. We're still waiting to hear back from CSU," _Javier added.

* * *

><p><strong>Soho - 15:40pm – Camden Townhouse<strong>

Kate was holding her cell in front of her, it was on loudspeaker. Rick and Aiden both listening to the current information the detectives had divulged.

"_Ryan see if you can find out who the anonymous donor is and Esposito you know what you have to do," _she ordered. "_I'll see you both when I get back to the 12__th__," _she informed them before hanging up and placing the phone back in its pouch.

Kate let out a heavy sigh and ran her fingers through her hair. "_There is no connection between Santos and Peter Court," _she said, frustrated.

"_I bet that anonymous donor is Santos and the donations are a cover-up for the payments of selling the smuggled kids through the adoption agency," _Rick supplied.

Two sets of eyes turned on him.

"_That is actually not a stupid idea," _Aiden agreed. "_Santos smuggles the children into the country and Peter 'Adopts' them out for a good profit," _he explains.

Kate looked at him serious. The cogs in her head began turning, building a theory in her head. "_The money gets 'donated' into the charity that they created," _she explained using air quotes with donated. "_The charity funds the adoption agency. The children that are smuggled get dropped off into the orphanages and adopted out through GAAA and other adoption agencies that Santos has in pocket." _

Aiden looked at the brunette detective amazed. "_That would be away to smuggle children undetected," _he agreed. "_It would be seen as a simple transfer of orphans to agencies," _he theorized.

"_They somehow found out that Kelly knew what they were up to and they killed her to shut her up," _Rick added, sombrely.

A long minute of silence passed. It was a tension filled silence until Kate finally spoke up.

"_I have to get back to the 12__th__," _she told them. "_We should go," _she told her partner, Rick nodded in agreement. They both turned their eyes in the direction of the stairs.

"_Holly!" _Aiden called out. "_It's time to go," _he added.

A minute later Holly appeared at the top of the stairs and began walking down them with her aunt right behind her.

Kate and Rick walked towards the stairs, meeting the six-year-old at the bottom.

"_Kate, Rick!" _she said, excited._ "Suki and Sumi asked if I can sleep over next weekend." _Holly told them. "_Can I?" _she asked, her blue eyes locked on the older brunette.

Kate turned and looked at Rick who was smiling. She turned back and squatted down to the little girl's level. "_I think that will be okay, baby bird." _She told the little girl.

Holly jumped up and down in excitement before wrapping her arms around Kate's neck and hugging her. Kate returned the gesture by hugging the girl back.

The Camden's smiled at the two. Rick was grinning from ear to ear.

* * *

><p><strong>12<strong>**th**** Precinct - 16:01pm**

Javier was on his phone talking to his contact in the forces. A guy from his old unit, they had stayed in contact and where old friends. They would get together whenever he was in the city and go out for drinks.

"_What have we got?" _Kate's voice echoed throughout the bullpen as she walked across the floor, towards her team.

Kevin turned and faced his boss. "_I need more time and a better system to trace the donor," _he explained.

She groaned, shifting her attention to the Hispanic detective.

"_Thanks bro," _he answered before shutting his phone. Javier spun his chair around to face Kate. "_That was my contact from my old unit. He is the one running the surveillance on Santos as we speak. He said that Santos and his two body guards left Mexico in a private plane yesterday mid-morning, arriving here around four pm. They lost contact with him for a few hours; he returned to the airport that night at seven pm and flew back to México. They have eyes on him at the moment. He is in his mansion," _the Hispanic detective explained.

"_So he was in New York for over three hours and no one knows what the HELL he was up too!" _she stressed. "_How the hell is that possible if he was under watch by the armed forces!" _she shouted.

"_He used a decoy vehicle, by the time they realized they were following the decoy. He was nowhere in sight. They returned to the air field and waited for his return," _Javier explained. Kate felt horrible for shouting at her co-worker like that; it wasn't his fault that Kelly was dead.

"_Detective Beckett," _the Captain called from her doorway.

Kate turned in her direction.

"_Can I see you for a moment!" _she ordered. Kate dropped her head and walked towards the office.

* * *

><p><strong>Captain's Office<strong>

Kate closed the door as she entered the office and walked towards the desk. The Captain was sitting behind it, her eyes fixed on her.

"_Am I going to have to remove you from this case?" _Nicole began. "_Is it becoming too personal because of Holly?" _she asked.

Kate took a deep breath in, holding it for a moment before she released. "_No ma'am, I just want to find the person responsible for Kelly Holmes' death." _She informed her boss.

Nicole stared at the detective for a long minute. "_I don't want to hear a reason to remove you then! Understood?" _she asked.

The brunette nodded. "_Yes Captain,"_

* * *

><p><strong>Bullpen – 16:11pm<strong>

Kate exited the office and began walking towards her desk when she spotted Rick standing in front of it.

"_Rick what are you doing here? Where's Holly?" _she looked at him confused.

He began walking towards her. "_Mother is in town, she is watching her with Alexis," _he explained.

Kate was surprised. How was that possibile? It was a 22 hour flight. "_Your mother is home, what about Donavan?" _she asked.

"_Apparently Dad is on a mission, he dropped her off on the way and will drop in on the way back to pick her up before they head back to Australia," _he explained. "_When she called last night, she was actually calling from the plane. She arrived just after three this afternoon, still has her key to the loft," _he told her, shrugging it off.

Kate stopped opposite him, she looked defeated. Rick didn't hesitate in pulling her into his arms and holding her close. She softened in his embrace, she didn't care that they were in the middle of the bullpen.

Javier and Kevin watched them in aw; both male detectives had silly grins on their faces.

A uniform walked over towards them. "_Detective Beckett," _he addressed.

Kate pulled back from her partners embrace and turned her attention on the uniformed office.

"_The suspect is in interrogation room 1." _He told her.

Kate nodded. "_Thanks Mayes," _she answered. The uniform turned and walked away.

Kate turned back to Rick. "_Let's do this partner," _she told him. Rick grinned.

* * *

><p><strong>Interrogation 16:16pm<strong>

Kate entered the room first, Rick followed behind her closing the door behind him.

"_Mr Court," _Kate addressed her tone sharp. She walked towards the table and took a seat down opposite him.

He was avoiding eye contact with her and Rick. His eyes were looking down at his hands.

Rick took a seat down beside his partner and glared across the table.

"_We know all about your charity scheme," _she began.

Peter lifted his head slowly, guilt written all over his face.

"_Santos smuggles the children into the orphanages and you find the homes with the big payoffs. The money gets 'Donated' to the charity which funds GAAA and the orphanages," _she spun her theory.

Peter just sat there, his mouth clamped shut.

Kate began leaning forward. "_Kelly discovered your little investment and she was going to tell her FBI brother but before she got the chance she was killed!" _Kate's voice was rising higher and higher by the second.

"_Santos is back in México. He is home safe and all of this has fallen on your shoulders. You're going to get charged for the murder of Kelly Holmes. GAAA is under investigation by the FBI and this will cause them to close it down," _Rick informed Mr. Court. His tone was ice cold which matched his gaze. "_Every family that adopted through your agencies are going to be reviewed and dragged through the mud because you got greedy and cut corners. Parents are going to lose their children..." _he continued to divulge until Peter shot up from his chair.

"_SHE WASN'T MEANT TO BE THERE!" _he shouted at them, upset.

_**Flashback**_

_Peter was sitting behind his desk. "__**I am not doing this anymore, it was fine for the first couple of years..." **__he began until he was cut off._

"_**No you cannot just pull out of our little deal, this ends when I say it ends. As long as I keep delivering you the kids, you keep selling them"**__ Santos informed him. His two bulk body guards standing beside him. _

_Peter was terrified of the Mexican business man. That's when he heard a gasp in the direction of the door. He looked passed Santos and his man, spotting his receptionist. Santos turned around and spotted the young woman. _

"_**Kelly, run!" **__Peter shouted at the young girl. _

_Santos and his man took off out of the room after her. Peter jumped out of his chair and followed behind. Praying that Kelly escapes, if Santos catches her, he won't hesitate to kill her. _

_Peter watched the men run out the back exit of the building that led to the staff parking lot. He ran as fast as he could. The moment he reached the door he saw Santos walking towards Kelly who was rummaging through her purse to find her keys, her back was turned to him. Santos had his gun raised with a silencer on the end. A whoosh sound rang through the air, Kelly than dropped to the ground. _

_Peter dropped to his knees._

Peter was grief-stricken. "_He threatened to kill my family if I breathed a word," _he confessed.

* * *

><p><strong>Bullpen – 16:31pm<strong>

"_What do we do now?" _Kevin asked.

Javier and Kevin were seated behind their desks. Rick had dragged his chair over from Kate's desk and was sitting with them.

"_There isn't much we can do. Santos is out of the country, if he steps a foot back on our soil than we can nab him," _Rick delivered. "_Peter will go down for accessory to murder and child smuggling," _he added.

Silence fell over the three men for a few minutes.

"_Man, I wish we could just go to Mexico and drag his ass back over the border!" _Javier growled.

* * *

><p><strong>Autopsy - 16:35pm<strong>

Kate was sitting on the empty steel autopsy table. She had needed to escape from everything and her best friend was usually a good escape. Lanie knew how to distract her.

"_How you holding up girl?" _Lanie asked her best friend, taking a seat beside her on the cold table.

Kate turned her head towards her friend. "_I wanna hit something really hard," _she told her friend honestly. "_How am I gonna look that little girl in the eyes and tell her that her mother's killer got away and there isn't a damn thing I can do about it," _her voice filled with raw emotion.

Lanie placed her hand on her friends shoulder. "_The best you can do is love that little girl like her mother would have," _she told her.

Kate looked at her friend amazed. "_How did you know?" _she asked her.

Lanie smiled at her friend. "_Because you both have the missing piece to one another," _she explained.

"_What if I screw up?" _she asked, bitting down on her lip.

The dark skinned woman shook her head. "_Mm Mm Mm_, _not possible girl."_

* * *

><p><strong>17:00 – Rick's Loft<strong>

Rick and Kate entered the loft, shrugging off their coats and upholstered their weapons. Kate handed her gun to her partner and headed off in the direction of his office. Kate heard giggles coming from the lounge area, so she took off in that direction.

When Kate had returned to the bullpen she had told her team to head home for the night, there wasn't anything else they could do at the moment.

"_Kate," _Holly's voice echoed.

Kate got pulled from her thoughts and her eyes settled on the little darked haired brunette running towards her. She automatically squatted down and Holly stopped in front of her, grabbing Kate's hands and squeezing them.

"_Grams techin me to talk like an Aussie, Mate." _The little girl answered.

Kate chuckled, turning her eyes on Martha. "_That a fact, Grams?" _she asked curious.

Martha made her way across the lounge area towards them, a glass of wine in hand. Her hair had grown longer, now passing her shoulders. The actress was dressed casual; the most casual Kate had ever seen her.

"_Alexis filled me in on Holly's situation. She asks me what can she call me, I told her Grams, like Alexis does." _Martha explained with a grin. Kate detected a slight Australian accent.

Kate knew what Martha was hinting at. Was she that transparent? She turned her attention back to the little girl and smiled. "_Well I think you make a great Aussie, Mate." _Kate told her.

Holly beamed. Kate stood up and Holly's hand slid into hers. She fixed her gaze on the older woman. "_So how long are you in town?" _she asked.

Martha took another sip from her glass before answering. "_A few days, depends on how long my husband is out of town." _

Kate remembered Rick telling her that Donavan was on a mission. What kind of mission? He owned a security corporation, didn't he?

"_Hey Munchkin," _Rick announced as he entered the room and made his way over towards the women of his life.

Holly turned around and spotted her playmate. "_Rick," _she beamed.

Rick stopped behind Kate, sliding his arms around her waist and pulling her close, resting his jaw on her shoulder. "_Hi Mother," _he greeted her. "_So have you corrupted the Munchkin yet?" _he teased.

Martha rolled her eyes at her son and took another sip from her wine glass.

"_Where's Alexis?" _Kate asked.

Martha smiled at the brunette. "_In her room," _she answered.

* * *

><p><strong>12<strong>**th**** Precinct - 17:03pm – Autopsy**

Lanie was signing off on Kelly Holmes' report, so she could leave for the night when she heard the automatic doors open, followed by footsteps.

"_Have I told you lately, that I love you," _a male voice softly sang.

Lanie turned around, knowing that voice anywhere. Her eyes locked on her partner.

"_Have I told you there is no one else above you," _Javier sang as he walked through the room towards the love of his life. "_Fill my heart with gladness. Take away all my sadness. Ease my trouble is what you do," _he finished, pulling his girl into his arms.

Lanie wrapped her arms around her man's neck. She gazed lovingly into his eyes, a smile taking residence on her lips.

"_For the morning sun in all its glory, greets the day with hope and comfort too, you fill my life with laughter and somehow you make it better, ease my troubles that's what you do," _he softly sang to her.

Lanie's heart was beating fast. She was stunned that he was singing to her the same song they danced to on their first date.

"_There's a love that's divine and it's yours and it's mine like the sun. And at the end of the day we should give thanks and pray to the one, to the one. Have I told you lately that I love you," _he finished by placing a soft chase kiss to her lips.

Lanie bit down on her bottom lip, grinning. "_What did I do to deserve this display of love?" _she curiously asked.

"_Just being you," _he whispered against her lips before he captured them in a slow but passionate kiss. Lanie melted in his embrace.

They kiss again and in between heated kisses he asks her. "_Marry ... Me."_

The medical examiner pulled away from him, looking at him serious. "_What did you say?" _she asked unsure.

Javier detached his arms from around her waist and reached into his pocket, his eyes not leaving hers. _"I love ya Lanie," _he simply stated as he pulled his hand from his pocket, a little dark blue velvet box in his hand. "_And I don't want to waste any more time. You're the best thing that has ever happened to me," _he declared, opening the box and presenting a diamond ring.

Lanie's gaze dropped to the ring, a gasped escaped her throat.

He had been carrying the ring around with him ever since she got captured a few months ago, just waiting for the right time to ask her. Than this morning when he heard James' story about Kelly, he knew that he loved Lanie and didn't want to waste another moment.

"_Will you marry me?" _Javier Esposito asked her once again.

Lanie was speechless, tears where glistering her eyes. "_Yes," _she whispered.

He grinned from ear to ear when she accepted, reaching for her hand and sliding the ring on it. Lanie stared down at her hand in shock, she was engaged. A minute passed before she looked back into her future husband's eyes and smiled.

"_I love you Javier Esposito," _she whispered touching his cheek.

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So that is Chapter Five. And the case is completely over it. I wasn't going to end it here but for what I had planned, it would have gone on for a few more pages. And rather than make you wait any longer, I figured stopping here would be appropriate. **

**I am iffy about this chapter but it there were major points that needed to be addressed. **

**I am not a romantic lovely dovey person, so writing those types of scenes are a little challenging for me. **

**Reviews are appreciated. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:**

**A/N: **_**Thank-You for the reviews via Twitter, facebook and FF**_

_**Also a big thank-you to Phnx Grl who helps with anything to do the military and or Newyork. And my good friend Laura for her help with the fight scene between Rick and Kate.**_

_**Now the sex scene isn't until the end of the chapter so anyone who doesn't want to read that, just stop before the last scene. **_

_**It is 5 days, 23 hours, 59 minutes TILL WE RISE**_

_**I would really love to hear from more of you. I don't bite. We'll not hard anyway *smirks***_

_**Beta-d by Teelduo**_

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER SIX<strong>

**Loft – 18:20pm – Kitchen**

Kate and Martha were in the kitchen. Martha was sitting on a bar stool, third glass of wine in her hand. She was telling Kate about Australia while Kate finished preparing dinner. Since Holly was in the house, dinner was being served earlier than usual. It would be ready by six thirty. The Vegetables were steaming on the stove-top and the chicken that the brunette had popped in the oven when they got home almost cooked. The kitchen was filled with a delicious aroma.

Kate picked her own glass of wine up and bought it to her lips, taking a sip.

"_Seriously Kate, Sydney is gorgeous. I recommend it for your honeymoon," _Martha supplied.

The brunette swallowed the drink wrong when Martha had said that and began coughing. _Honeymoon! Who said anything about Marriage, sure she loved Rick but she was nowhere near ready for Marriage. They had only been dating for a few months; sure they had known one another for years but still. _

Martha looked at Kate concerned. "_Are you alright Dear, you've gone white," _she told her.

Kate took another sip of the liquid and nodded. Martha smirked.

Rick entered the kitchen with Holly on his back. She was giggling as he made horse sounds. Rick galloped over towards Kate who just shook her head and chuckled. He could always make her laugh which made her fall in love with him even more.

"_Alexis still hasn't come down?" _he asked them, slightly concerned.

Both women shook their heads.

"_She is probably studying," _Kate suggested. "_How about you go tell her that dinner is almost ready," _Kate told him.

Rick gave her a mock salute. Holly mimicked him with one hand while the other held tight around Rick's neck.

"_To the stairs!" _the little girl commanded. Rick made a horse noise and trotted off.

Martha and Kate both laughed as Rick and Holly disappeared out of the room.

"_I see Holly already has Richard wrapped around her little finger, just like Alexis and you do," _Martha pointed out.

Kate just chuckled. Martha was right.

A moment later Kate's cell began ringing on the counter top, she dropped her gaze to the phone and noticed that it was Lanie calling. She picked up her phone.

"_Hey Lanie," _she answered, carefree. Kate turned her attention to the steaming pot, lifting the lid and checking them before she turned the hot plate off and moved the pot to the side.

"_I'm engaged," _Lanie's excited squeal came through the phone.

Kate almost dropped her cell but caught it in time. "_Oh my god, congratulation's Lanie. I am so happy for you," _she answered genuine. Lanie was like her sister. "_How? When?" _Kate asked.

Kate turned her eyes on Martha who was looking at her curious; Kate grinned and mouthed '_Lanie and Javier are engaged'. _Martha smiled.

"_We're heading to the old haunt to celebrate, I will tell you there ..." _Lanie began before being cut off by Rick shouted.

"_**ALEXIS!" **_

Kate dropped her phone and looked towards the stairs, before she knew it. She was at the bottom of the stairs and running up them.

* * *

><p><strong>Upstairs Hallway<strong>

Kate reached the top of the stairs and began running towards Alexis room when she spotted Holly bolt out of it. The little brunette looked terrified. She ran straight into Kate's arms. Kate scooped the little girl up and looked at her, worried.

"_Lexi in BIG trouble," _Holly told her, snuggling close.

Kate could hear shouting, Rick was shouting at Alexis and she was shouting back. She was stunned to hear Alexis shout at her father. Kate stopped at the door and gasped.

Alexis was standing at the end of her bed in a silk robe. Her long strawberry blonde hair tousled and Ashley lying in the bed with just a sheet covering him. He looked white as a ghost. It didn't take a genius to figure out what Rick had just found out.

Kate put Holly down on the ground as she walked into the room and the little girl bolted out of the room, luckily Martha was downstairs.

* * *

><p><strong>Alexis Room<strong>

Alexis had her arms crossed. She wasn't embarrassed, she was angry that her father entered her room without knocking. Ashley and she had been asleep until her father shouted and woke her up.

"_Dad! You're overreacting!" _she told him.

Rick looked white. "_Overreacting," _he repeated. "_No overreacting would be me going down to my office and grabbing my gun and shooting him! THAT WOULD BE OVERREACTING!" _he shouted as his face went red.

Alexis's jaw dropped, she knew her father wasn't serious but he sure was furious.

Kate had never seen Rick this angry before. She turned her eyes on the teen girl who looked scared herself.

"_You!" _he began as he walked towards the bed.

Kate hurried in the room and grabbed Rick's arm, pulling him back. "_You are never allowed here again! You are never allowed to see Alexis again..." _Rick began demanding.

Alexis hurried to Ashley's side, sliding onto her bed and into her boyfriend's arms.

Kate walked between the two Castles as a barrier. "_How about you both calm down before you both say something you will regret later," _she told them.

"_You cannot demand that I never see Ash again. I am seventeen for crying out loud! I am on the pill! And I love him!" _she shouted at her father.

Kate hung her head. She knew this was going to come out sooner or later, she just preferred later. Like when Alexis told her father she was getting married, years from now.

"_Pill? Since when are you on the pill?" _Rick asked his daughter, looking past his partner.

Kate turned and looked at the teen girl. The two looked at one another for a moment before Kate turned back and locked eyes with Rick.

"_A few months ago I took Alexis to the doctor and had her put on the pill," _she told him. "_If she is having sex, I'd rather her be safe." _She explained.

Rick looked like someone just kicked his puppy. "_A few months," _he whispered, tearing his gaze from his daughter and turned it onto his partner. He was filled with a sudden rush of anger. "_What right do you have to make that decision?" _he demanded. As soon as the words left his mouth, he regretted it.

Alexis gasped.

Kate's face instantly fell. She looked at him with hurt and anger. Those words stung, it felt like he had just reached into her chest and grabbed her heart and squeezed it. She refuse to cry in front of him but could feel the tears coming on so without saying another word she turned from him and ran out of the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Open Lounge Area<strong>

Kate bolted down the stairs where Martha was waiting with little Holly by her side.

Kate tried to stop the tears from pouring out; she had managed to hold herself together so far. She just needed to get out of the loft.

"_Kate, darling what is going on up there?" _Martha asked her, her blue eyes filled with worry. "_I heard shouting," _she added.

Kate took a deep breath and turned her attention to the older woman, forcing a smile and keeping her voice stable. "_Can you watch Holly for a few hours?" _she asked.

Martha nodded. She could see that the brunette was on the verge of tears. "_Kate is everything okay?" _she asked.

"_Kate! Stop please," _Rick called out from the top of the stairs as he began descending them.

Kate didn't turn around; she just took off in the direction of the door.

Rick reached the bottom of the stairs as Kate disappeared out of the door.

"_Richard, what is going on?" _Martha asked. Holly was standing behind the older woman, a little scared with all the shouting.

Rick turns to his mother and sighed. He was about to open his mouth to speak when his cell began ringing. He pulled his phone from the pouch on his pant belt and looked at the number. He looked down at the number a little surprised.

"_Dad?" _he answered.

* * *

><p><strong>Old Haunt – 19:10pm - Bathroom<strong>

Kate had headed straight for the bathroom; she needed to wash her face before she faced her friends. She walked over towards the basin and turned on the cold water, cupping her hands and filling them before splashing the water on her face.

Rick's words still echoing in her head which just brought on more tears. This was their first major fight and hurtful things were said, did he really feel that way. She knew Alexis is his little girl and for a long time it had just been the two of them but if the teenager came to her and told her that she was having sex, was she meant to just ignore it.

The bathroom door opened and Kate washed her face again.

"_Kate?" _she heard her friend ask. A few seconds later she felt a hand on her shoulder.

Kate tore her gaze from the running water and turned the tap off before turning her attention to her best-friend and the blonde woman beside her.

Kate forced a smile. "_Hey Lanie, Hi Jenny," _she greeted them both.

Lanie dropped her hand from her friend's shoulder. She could see that Kate had been crying and for her friend to be crying it had to be something serious.

"_Honey, what happened? I heard Castle shouting something than your phone dropped, I called the loft and Martha said you would call me back," _Lanie told her.

Kate felt tears coming to surface again. She hated that Rick was making her weak, she didn't like this feeling. Lanie had seen her upset before but never Jenny, ever since the two had been kidnapped they had grown quite close.

"_I'm fine," _she lied, keeping her voice steady.

Lanie placed a hand on her hip and glared at her friend. "_Kate I was watching the door, I saw you come in and head straight here. I saw the tears, Kate. Now tell me what happened, don't make me smack you!" _she demanded.

Kate let a sad smile fall on her lips. "_Rick found out about Alexis being on the pill and we fought about it," _she confessed. Kate had told Lanie about Alexis being sexually active.

* * *

><p><strong>Booth<strong>

Rick was sitting in the booth opposite from his friends. He wanted to have a strong drink or four but couldn't because of his father's phone call. He had been stunned to where his father was and what was going on. His mother had informed him that Lanie had called and said they were at the Old Haunt celebrating her and Javier's engagement. She told him that is most likely where Kate was.

Kevin had asked him why he looked like somebody had kicked his puppy. The writer told him about Alexis's situation.

"_I'm gonna kill that little punk!" _Javier answered protectively. Alexis was like a niece to him. Kevin nodded in agreement.

"_Excuse me," _Lanie's voice began. The three men turned and looked towards the three women that were walking towards them.

"_What age were you both having sex at?" _she asked them. The two male detectives dropped their heads and said nothing. Rick slid out off the booth and walked towards Kate. Lanie and Jenny slid back in the booth and four sets of eyes turned on Kate and Rick.

Rick stopped opposite Kate. "_I'm sorry," _he began.

On stage a band was playing, a soft female voice sang. "_Whoever said that love is easy, must have never been in love; sometimes it's a land mine, one wrong step and it blows up; a word, a look, lights a hidden fuse. It's hard to see just what you have, when you're seeing red and it's easy to do something that you know you both will regret, better stop, think, count to ten before I leave." _

Kate could see the pain in his eyes. He was hurting just as much as she was. But his words still stung.

"_One, I still wanna hate you. Two, three, I still wanna leave. Four I'm searching for that door. Five, then I look into your eyes. Six, take a deep breath. Seven, take a step back. Eight, nine, I don't know why, we even started this fight. By the time I get to ten, I'm right back in your arms again."_

The song was hitting the nail right on the head. Kate's eyes were locked onto Rick's stony blues.

"_Can we talk?" _He asked her. "_Please?" _his eyed begged.

"_Words thrown so carelessly like weapons when we fight; but when they cut too deep, I wanna leave it all behind; that I have to count to ten before I cross that line." _

Kate let the words of the song sink in, it was right. "_Okay," _she answered and headed in the direction of his office. Rick followed close behind.

* * *

><p><strong>Old Haunt – 19:17pm – Rick's Office<strong>

"_I'll choose you all over again..." _the song ended as Rick closed the door behind them and walked down the stairs to Kate.

Kate had her back turned to him. She was bracing herself for another argument.

"_I didn't mean what I said Kate," _Rick began as he walked towards her. "_I have been a single dad so long that I forget what it was like to have a backup parent she could go to." _He explained.

Kate turned around and looked at him. Those blue eyes were pulling her in. He stopped a few feet from her, his hands by his side but she could see them twitching. He was dying to hold her close.

"_She came to me and confided in me that she and Ashley had taken that step. What did you want me to do? Send her away and wish her good luck? When I was her age I couldn't ask my father about that stuff. I had my mother to turn to, Alexis doesn't and she didn't want to discuss that with Martha." _She explained to him, softly.

A long minute of silence passed through before Rick spoke up.

"_It's just," _he paused. _"She's my baby girl." _He told her.

Kate enclosed the distance between them and raised her hand, her fingers brushing against his face. She locked her hazel-greens onto his stony blues. "_And that's what I wanted to protect," _she told him._ "She is a teenager and she is gonna have sex," _she told him bluntly.

Rick cringed.

"_I just wanted to make sure she was safe. I was relieved when she told me they used protection their first time. I just wanted her to be extra careful," _she explained. "_I know I am not her mother but I love her like a daughter," _she told him.

Rick's arms circled her waist and pulled her close. Kate responded to his touch by looping her arms around his neck, neither breaking eye contact.

"_You've been more of a mother to Alexis in the last three years than Meredith has her whole life," _he confessed. "_I love the fact that she has you to turn to for all the girl problems," _he softly spoke. "_I love you so much," _he whispered against her lips.

Kate felt her heart skip a beat. She pulled his head down and her lips captured his in a slow tantalizingly kiss. She poured everything she felt for him into that kiss, turning it heated pretty quickly. A moan escaping her lips as she opened her mouth and allowed access for Rick to slide his tongue in. He sent chills through her body as their tongues danced. Kate's hands began sliding down from his neck past his shoulders and rested on his firm upper-toned chest.

She began pushing him back towards the couch, not breaking the kiss.

Rick felt the back of his legs hit the couch. His legs collapsed and he fell back on the couch bringing Kate with him, she was now on top of him. They both broke apart for air, faces flushed.

"_As much as I would love to have mind blowing make-up sex with you right here, right now." _He began. "_There is something else I have to tell you," _he explained.

Kate looked down at him concerned; it would have to be serious for Rick to postpone sex. "_What is it?" _she asked.

His expression turned serious. "_Dad called, it's about Santos," _he told her.

* * *

><p><strong>Booth – 19:25pm<strong>

"_How much do you want to bet that they're having make-up sex in his office right now," _the Irish detective spoke up.

Three sets of eyes turned towards him.

"_Kevin," _his fiancée gasped. Javier and Lanie smirked.

Kate and Rick walked back towards the booth to where their friends were waiting. Their fingers were laced and Rick was holding her close.

Kate smacked Kevin in the back of the head, lightly. The Irish detective turned around and grinned.

"_Mom and Dad made up," _Kevin announced.

Kate and Rick's faces remanded serious. Which wiped the grins off all of their faces, something was wrong. Rick was the one to speak up.

"_I received a call from my father," _he began.

* * *

><p><strong>Loft – 19:45pm – Open Lounge Area<strong>

As Kate and Rick entered the loft and walked towards the bottom of the stairs. Martha hopped off the couch and walked towards them.

"_Richard, Kate." _She addressed them. Both turned and looked at the older woman, Rick and Kate were hand in hand which reassured the older woman that they had worked things out.

"_Alexis is putting Holly to bed," _she told them. "_Ashley went home," _Martha added.

Kate gave his hand a gentle squeeze. Rick turned his eyes on hers and nodded. "_I think I need to have a calm, rational talk with my daughter," _he explained.

Martha looked at him concerned. She rarely heard shouting in this house.

* * *

><p><strong>Guest BedroomHolly's Room**

Kate and Rick stopped at the bedroom door. Their eyes absorbed the two girls in the room. Holly was in the big bed hugging her tiger tight as the redheaded teen read from one of the '_Clifford the Big red dog' _books. There was an entire series about that dog, even a cartoon based on him. Alexis was lying beside the little girl. It took a minute before Holly spotted them, causing Alexis to turn her head.

"_Hey Pumpkin," _Rick began. Alexis said nothing. "_Can we talk?" _he asked.

Alexis turned her attention to the little girl and placed a kiss on the top of her head. "_Night Holly," _she spoke softly. The teen slid of the bed.

"_Night Lexi," _Holly yawned.

Alexis walked out of the room and passed her father. Rick followed her.

Kate entered the room and walked over towards the bed, sliding in beside the girl. Holly automatically curled up to the older brunette.

Holly yawned again. Kate smiled at the girl and brushed the hair from her face. Holly's head resting on Kate's shoulder, her arm draped over her stomach.

"_Do you want me to finish reading Clifford's latest adventure?" _Kate asked.

"_No, can you sing me the smile song?" _the six-year-old asked.

Kate stroked Holly's forehead. She knew what song she was talking about. Maggie had mentioned today that she would sing the song '_Smile by Charlie Chaplin' _to Kelly whenever she had a bad dream. And Kelly did the same to her daughter.

"_Smile, though your heart is aching. Smile, even though it's breaking. When there are clouds in the sky, you'll get by if you smile through your fear and sorrow. Smile and maybe tomorrow you'll see the sun come shining through for you ... Light up your face with gladness. Hide every trace of sadness, although a tear may be ever so near. That's the time you must keep on trying. Smile what's the use of crying. You'll find that life is still worthwhile ... If you'll just smile," _Kate softly sang.

* * *

><p><strong>Open Lounge Area - 19:59pm<strong>

Rick and Alexis made up, even though he wasn't thrilled with the idea of his daughter being sexually active he couldn't tell her she couldn't because he would be a hypocrite. He was a year younger than her when he became sexually active. As long as his daughter was being safe, that was the main thing.

The writer was now changed into his black combat clothes when he heard the doorbell ring. Kate was in his room changing. Holly was sound asleep. And his mother was on the phone to her husband.

"_Coming," _he called as he walked towards the front door.

Rick opened his door and a guy in his late twenties was standing opposite him. He was a slender man dressed like a surfer. He had short blonde hair and blue eyes behind a pair of thin framed black glasses. His laptop bag slung over his left shoulder.

"_Hi I'm Cyrus," _he greeted, speaking in an Australian accent. "_Donavan said he informed you that I was coming," _he informed the writer. "_I am the Intel guy," _he added.

Rick nodded in awareness. "_Yes, you'll be set up in my study," _he explained, stepping aside and letting Eric in.

Eric followed the writer through the loft. He knew about the writer's past in the military and about his present as a writer and being Donavan Storm's long lost son. Lachlan and Donavan were close; Donavan was the one who trained Lachlan in the army before he joined the Seals. The two stayed in contact. Lachlan now worked as a Detective with the Southport Police Department.

* * *

><p><strong>Pier 57, NY – 20:13pm – Shipping Warehouse<strong>

Kate and Rick entered the warehouse and walked towards Donavan, who was gathered around with a few men with high powered weapons. Gathered in the warehouse was a Hostage Rescue Team built from Donavan's men, Aiden's FBI Special Task force and now them.

"_Yo Beckett," _Javier called out, Detective Ryan by his side. Both were dressed in black like herself and Rick. The two male detectives jogged towards her. The four stopped in front of the group of mixed agencies and teams across from them.

"_Everyone's here," _Donavan announced. "_Great, now Agent Camden, I want you to fill in the detectives on this op," _he explained to the FBI agent.

A dark haired, blue eyed built guy walked towards them with vest.

"_This is former Commander Lachlan Brooks, former Australian Seal, now Aussie Detective," _Donavan informed them. "_He will assign your position of this op to you, we have forty five minutes before that ship docks," _he informed the detectives and his son.

As the Detectives and Rick strapped on their flak vest, they listened to the older man speak.

"_We've been tracking Santos for some time now. He flew into New York a day earlier than suspected. When he killed that young mother it was hard not to arrest him there and then. This op has been months in the making. And I am sorry we had to give you false information. Santos never left the country and your friend Detective Esposito is actually undercover at the moment on the ship that is transporting the smuggled children to the US." _Donavan stated.

Javier was surprised that his friend had lied to him, even more surprised that he was able to contact him if he was out at sea and undercover.

"_His boat had set sail from Mexico a week ago and is porting here at twenty one hundred hours, the reason you four were called in on this op is because Santos killed your victim," _he finished explaining.

* * *

><p><strong>20:45pm – Loft –Surveillance Room<strong>

Eric was sitting behind Rick's main computer in his surveillance room. His eyes were watching the large wall full of screens - nine in total. The screens were a good size, 40cm by 40cm, each screen showed an angle of the pier and shipping warehouse.

Eric had eyes on all his guys. They were all wearing wireless ear bugs, so he could communicate with all of them. The fed's had set up his cameras, so they were out of sight. The team was all wired up. They could talk to each other and hear each other with the molars and ear wigs they were wearing.

"_Okay Kiddies, I have a riddle for you. What is greater than God and more evil than the devil? The poor have it, the rich need it and if you eat it you'll die?" _he spoke into the mic.

* * *

><p><strong>Pier 57<strong>

Kate and Rick were safely tucked behind a smaller shipping crate. The big shipping crates had agents in them, along with the Shipping warehouse. Along the roof of it, there were trained snipers. Since it was night, it was easier for them to blend in. All of the undercover fed's were in black, the watch tower that ran a large light so ships coming in at night had a sniper in place, awaiting their orders.

Kate and Rick had thick hoodie jackets over their vests. Kate had her back to the crate leaning against it, just waiting. She had a 12 gage shot gun by her side with a night scope. The Dock was lit up just enough so the boat coming in and the dock workers could see what they needed to see.

Kate looked at her partner with an arched eyebrow. _"What the hell is he talking about?"_

Rick grinned. "_Test check?" _he told her. Rick had had an interesting conversation with Eric when he showed him around his surveillance room. He was an intriguing guy.

Further down, Donavan and Aiden had changed into Dock workers clothes. They had on big dark blue parkas and water proof pants, underneath all that though, they were armed and had on bullet proof vests. They were wearing beanie's, which helped cover the ear pieces.

Donavan chuckled. He and Aiden were in front of the shipping containers, pretending to check them over like normal dock workers would.

"_You're a writer Rick, you should know this one," _Aiden challenged.

Javier and Kevin were at the end of the dock, where the boats had to pull in to unload. They were dressed as Cargo workers also, beanies and all.

At the moment while they were waiting for the boat to come in, there was a large Cargo boat due to port at nine, according to the schedule. The sky night was full of stars, something you didn't see in the city with all the bright lights. It was a slightly windy night, but not so much it bothered anyone.

Rick had heard this one before; the answer was on the top of his tongue. He turned his attention to his partner. He could tell that she was trying to work out the answer as well. Rick watched as her brow's furrowed and she bit down on her bottom lip.

"_**NOTHING!" **_Kate and Rick answered in unison. They turned and locked eyes on one another, a smile curving both their lips.

"_Nothing is greater than God," _Rick started explaining.

"_Nothing is more evil than the devil," _Kate continued.

"_The poor have nothing," _Rick added.

"_And the Rich need nothing," _Kate explained.

"_**And if you eat nothing, you'll die," **_They answered at the same time, not breaking eye contact.

* * *

><p><strong>Rick's Loft – Surveillance Room<strong>

Eric was adjusting the camera angles from where he was_._

"_Ding, Ding, Ding... we have a winner, now let's tell the constants what they won..."_ He spoke like a talk-show host.

* * *

><p><strong>Pier 57 … 20:52pm<strong>

Javier cleared his throat and asked_ "How's the bird watching?"_

Lachlan replied pretending to scratch his head while sitting in the cab of the crane_. "Yep the seagulls are flying high tonight."_

Down at the Docks, Kate and Rick were out of sight, hiding behind the crates, forming a square C shape around them.

"_The parent's are out of town and the kids are ready to party." _Rick answered into the earpiece.

"_The prize is a boat, a big boat, coming your way,"_ Eric's voice flowing over the ear pieces.

Donavan thrust his head out to the water. Twenty metres out was a cargo boat. It should be porting in about ten minutes. He tugged on his jacket_ "Okay kids, the guests are arriving; let's get ready to party..."_ he spoke in code.

* * *

><p><strong>21:01pm<strong>

The boat was anchored and the men on board dropped the ramp to the boat down on the dock, so they connected. Javier and Kevin were ready. The two of them could see inside the boat, there was a large storage container on board. Kevin was stunned and couldn't believe that is what they kept the children in. He knew he had to stay focused.

Javier shouted to one of the guys inside of the boat in Spanish. "_Listo para descargar" _(Ready_ to unload). _

A few of the Mexican men stepped forward. They all looked like decent looking workers. One of the men spoke up. "_Sí, señor. Ponerlo en descarga y." _(_Yes Sir. Bring it in and unload). _

Javier nodded. He turned and signalled the crane, where Lachlan was positioned. Donavan was waiting down on the platform, where Lachlan was going to place the container. He was to signal him where to place it.

Lachlan tilted his hard hat and then started up the crane. There was a man on top of the shipping container. They had to get that crate off that boat safely, this wasn't his first time doing this. Lachlan carefully swung the cranes arm around to the ship, and the man on top of the crane waved his hands above it shouting at Lachlan. "_Bien del hombre. Facilidad hacia abajo." (Okay man. Ease it down.)_

Lachlan did as told, the man grabbed the hook, and he began attaching it. He tugged down on it to make sure it was secure before turning back to the crane driver. "_Bien del hombre. listo," _(_Okay man. All set) _he answered with thumbs up.

Lachlan nodded his head once again, lifting the arm of the crane up and the storage container began lifting off the boat. A few Mexican/ American men dressed in suits in their late thirties walked off the boat and onto the dock.

Only ten minutes ago, two black SUV's had drove onto the dock. They were parked beside the shipping warehouse, no movement from inside them. The windows were tinted, so basically they could see out but no one could see in.

Luckily the cars were unknowingly surrounded and snipers were trained on them.

Lachlan still had the shipping container in the air, above the dock. Usually it would be sitting on the dock by now, but Lachlan was waiting for orders. This mission took him back to last year when they had pulled off the same Op in Australia.

The two black SUV's began moving forward further down towards the dock, they stopped at the corner off the shipping warehouse ten metres from the boat.

The men in suits from the boat started walking towards the SUVs. A moment later, Santos hopped out of the back seat of the second SUV. Out of the front of the vehicle two men hopped out, both had an m16 assault rifle in hand.

Santos had the haunting good looks of Matt LeBlanc. He was dressed in a black suit, no tie. His thick black hair gelled back.

Donavan and Aiden made sure they kept out of view, as soon as they saw Santos and his bodyguard's.

Rick and Kate were moving slowly around the crates but staying out of view, just as well in the shadows.

Santos and his guards met the men in suits from the ship in front of the first car under the beam of the head lights. Santos kept his expression stony. "_Hubo algún problema? (Were there any problems)" _he asked.

Patrick Johnson stepped forward, speaking with a heavy Mexican accent. "_No boss. No problems at all with customs. He waved us through just like you ordered" _he assured the child smuggler.

Santos nodded with a slight smirk on his lips. He turned his attention towards the shipping crate. _"Why is it still in the air?" _He asked,gesturing to the crate.

Patrick turned to the crane driver and shouted. _"Lo dejó usted imbécil!" _(Put it down you stupid idiot).

Donavan looked up towards the crane. _"Bueno lo dejó, con suavidad," _(Okay put it down, gently). He shouted, gesturing with his arms.

Lachlan nodded and began lowering the crane down onto the dock, just like he had a year ago, except his partner had been the one with him, not his mentor.

Santos turned back towards his transportation officer from Mexico. "_I trust you can look after the safe delivery of the children to their destinations?" _he asked him.

Patrick held his face straight, his accent thick. "_Of course, Boss. The orphanages are awaiting their arrivals. There was only one client we couldn't reach," _he explained. "_Peter Court," _he told him. "_So we contacted his son." _He added casually.

Santos's face turned to stone. "_You incompetent idiot, his son does not know about the children I smuggle into the country and sell through his father agency! He has probably gone to cops and they'll be waiting at the drop off point!" _he shouted at him, infuriated. "_I had a meeting with Peter yesterday, his receptionist got in the way!" _Santos shouted in anger. "_Stupid Bitch stuck her nose where it didn't belong!" _he finished.

The shipping container finally touched the ground.

"_Oops," _Patrick answered.

Santos glared at his transportation officer. In one swift move he pulled out beretta m9 and pulled the trigger. Patrick dropped to the ground.

"_Oops," _Santos mocked.

Beams of lights lit up the dock and federal agents began swarming the area.

"_**DROP YOUR WEAPONS, HANDS IN THE AIR!"**_ it seemed to be shouted in unison, surrounding the area. "_**FBI," **_some shouted._** "NYPD," **_the detectives called out._** "SS," **_other men added.

They now surrounded the Dock and Shipping Yard. Javier and Kevin along with the FBI Child Protection Task Force headed onto the boat. The passengers aboard the boat raised their hands. They were un-armed.

Kate and Rick moved quickly from behind the crate, only six metres from the men and Santos. Kate had the 12 gage shotgun and Rick had a pump-action shotgun.

Santos turned his gun towards Kate. And the bodyguards turned their weapons onto Kate and Rick. Santos ordered them in his Mexican accent _"Drop it!"_

Rick laughed at him_. "You're kidding right? You're surrounded, Idiot!" _Rick had his back to the two guards, his aim was on Santos. Kate and a few agents had their weapon directed at the guards.

Santos looked around him. He could see the crew getting arrested, and he shook his head_. "No,"_ refusing to give up.

From behind him a male voice boomed, belonging to Donavan aiming his desert eagle on the child smuggler. "_Drop the gun before I drop you, Santos!"_

Santos didn't even blink. "_Mallem mori quam tradere," _(I would rather die than surrender). He uttered before pulling the trigger. At the same time out of instinct Donavan fired a shot. Both men fell to the ground.

"_Aaaarrrggghhh," _Santos screamed in pain.

Kate and Rick didn't take their eyes of the armed guards. The guards were hesitant to shift contact from the guns trained on them to help their boss.

Santos dropped his weapon and placed his hands over his wounded left shoulder, turning his attention to his men. "_What the hell are you waiting for? Kill them!" _he ordered.

A few seconds later gunfire filled the air.

* * *

><p><strong>21:15pm<strong>

Santos two guards dropped to the ground, full of bullets. Rick and Kate had both unloaded their shotguns onto the guards. Kate threw the empty weapon onto the ground and walked over towards Santos.

Rick walked over towards his father and helped him up. The vest had caught the bullet meant for Donavan.

"_You okay dad?" _he asked, pulling his father up to his feet.

"_Better than Santos," _he smirked. Getting shot at, even with a vest on, still knocked the wind out of you and that was happening to him a lot lately.

Patrick hopped up from the ground; he was wearing a vest under the suit.

Aiden and a few other Agents in black ran over to where the dead guards laid. Santos was still on the ground, whining.

Kate looked down at the wounded child smuggler. _"Killing you would let you off easy, a few decades behind bars should do the trick," _she told him, her nostrils flared. "_Especially when it gets out that you smuggle children," _she added.

Santos laughed at her. "_I have a feeling this is personal to you," _he smirked."_Let me guess, it was the secretary I killed, right." _He gloated.

Kate curled her fists to her sides, glaring down at the pathetic scum of a human-being that was lying in front of her. She raised her foot and pressed it down on his wounded arm.

"_Aaarrrhhhh," _he screamed out in pain. "_What are you doing you crazy bitch," _he shouted.

"_I am applying pressure to your wound so you don't bleed out," _she told him, pressing down harder.

Sirens in the distance filled the air.

Rick pulled Kate back. "_Kate, come on," _he answered, pulling her away from Santos. Aiden began cuffing him and reading him his rights.

* * *

><p><strong>21:31pm<strong>

Kate's team, along with a few of Aiden's and Donavan's were all standing around the shipping container. Santos was being transported to the hospital then jail; Lachlan Brooks was escorting him since Santos has bought a lot of cops.

The door of the shipping container had been bolted shut with heavy locks. They were being cut off as we speak. Everyone was just waiting; it was quiet inside the shipping container which was worrisome.

"_Okay, everyone move, the door is gonna drop."_ Aiden shouted.

The area cleared in seconds.

Kate, Rick, Javier, Kevin, Donavan and a few other agents all moved to the side. A moment later, with one last cut the door came down and dust filled the air.

The dust lingered in the air for a long minute before it cleared, they could hear whimpers and crying. As they stepped through the door, the children became visible. Various ages, dressed in torn clothes, were all huddled together.

Everyone's faces turned to shock and gasps filled the air. How could they not? The sight was horrendous.

Kate couldn't believe it_. "There has to be over a hundred children in here," _She whispered. She knew this thing was big but this was unbelievable.

The older female teenagers, looking to be no older than sixteen, clung to the infants and little ones.

Silence filled the air for a long minute.

Aiden was disgusted. _"They must have known that we were getting hot on the trail… so they decided to make this the big one."_ He told them logically.

A silence fell over the docks once again. There were so many different races in there. Asian, Spanish, Mexican, African American, Russian, Israeli... so many.

"_We have to let them know that we are here to help, start telling them in as many languages as you can..."_ Donavan ordered.

Kate, Javier, Rick, Lachlan and Donavan began telling the children that they were safe in all the languages they knew, since they were bilingual.

Kate felt sick to her stomach as she continued to reassure the children. She just kept seeing Holly's face on every little girl in the shipping container. Rick turned his attention on his partner; he saw the tears in her eyes. He heard the heartache in her voice. The teenagers in there reminded him of Alexis, so he knew she was seeing Holly with the younger children.

Rick pulled her into his arms and without hesitation Kate melted into his embrace.

* * *

><p><strong>Rick's Loft – 22:12pm – Open Lounge Area<strong>

Kate and Rick entered the loft, both emotionally and physically exhausted.

"_I'm gonna take a shower," _Kate told her partner. Rick looked at her worried, she had been quiet the entire drive home. He knew she wasn't one to break down in public but he figured the car was okay; still she just sat there and looked out the window.

"_I'll check on the girls," _he told her. Kate headed for their bedroom as Rick took the stairs two at time. The loft was quiet so Martha must have gone to bed. Donavan said he would be home later. Eric had left the loft and headed back to the hotel where he and Lachlan were staying while in town.

* * *

><p><strong>Bathroom <strong>

Kate slipped out of her clothes and stepped into the shower, under the spray of warm water. Letting it wash away the day that she just had. It all hit her like a train crashing into her, while those children's faces flashed in her mind. And she began sobbing, the water blending with her tears.

Rick knew that she was using the shower as an excuse to break down, he would check on the girls later. Right now she needed him, even though she would never admit it. She had her back to him. Rick placed his hand on her shoulder causing her to turn around and face him.

"_Rick," _she whispered through her sobs.

He pulled her into his arms and she didn't fight him. She just cried it out on his shoulder, her body moulding against his. He ran his hand up and down her back, letting a few of his own tears mix in with the water. It would have to be heartless not to feel anything at this moment.

"_How can ... someone ... be so ... heartless?" _she sobbed.

Rick rubbed his hands up and down her back, bringing his lips to her forehead and placing a kiss. "_I know sweetheart," _he whispered.

Kate pulled back and looked up into his eyes. Whenever she looked into those eyes she saw her future, she saw her safe place. She lifted her hand and brushed her fingers along his cheek. "_Make me forget," _she whispered.

Rick looked at her a little hesitant.

"_Please," _she pleaded.

He reached behind her, turning off the running water. He then scooped her bridal style and carried her out of the shower and his bathroom, towards his bed. Neither cared that they were soaking wet.

Rick gently laid her down on the bed; the room was dark but had the light from the bathroom shining through. He slid into the bed beside her, turning to face her. His hand stroked the side of her face into her hair by her ear before drawing her into a long kiss. The velvet of his tongue was magnificent beyond compare, everytime they kissed she felt a shiver run through her body.

As they kissed, she felt his other hand tracing outside of her curves, pausing on her breasts to caress them gently. Kate gasped at the pleasure of the feeling of his hands on her; they were a little cool from being in and out of the water.

His lips left hers and trailed down her neck to the top of her chest and down to her breasts as he supplied them each with ample time of stimulation with his tongue and lips. She could feel her arousal rising within her and the need for Rick to fill her. Her hands ran along his pectoral muscles back to his triceps where her nails gently raked along his skin, itching with desire. When his lips returned to hers, she whimpered in need of him as her hips moved toward his, even if he was still off to the side of her.

When Rick moved on top of her, she graciously spread her legs to allow him room. She could feel his erection nudging against her and she wanted him inside of her. As he kissed her neck, she leaned forward to his ear.

_"I need you_, _now_" she whispered seductively as a plea

She was ready for him and he granted her that wish as he slowly and tantalizingly pushed the length of him into her. When she felt him deep within her, she squirmed with pleasure under his kisses and touch. As he pulled nearly all the way out, she moved with him, not wanting to feel him outside of her body. He thrust all the way back in before starting a slow, steady rhythm of thrusts that sent shockwaves of pleasure through her entire body. This was the act of making love that she had ever only experienced with him.

Every muscle and nerve in her body was alive under the careful and unselfish touch of Rick Castle. She felt a tingle under her skin that she had never had before during sex with any other man bar him. As they continued to make love, her breathing became shallow and rapid between kisses.

"_I love you," _she moaned.

When she finally came, her entire body tensed at once before an intense release and an orgasm rippled through her. Seconds later she felt Rick explode inside her before he collapsed on top of her. In fact, she liked the feeling of having him still inside of her. Looking up at him, she smiled and didn't say anything as his blue eyes filled with love, she pulled his lips down to hers and poured herself into a long passionate kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>AN – So that is chapter Six. There was so much I wanted to fit into this chapter, that it ran longer than usual. **

**Reviews are appreciated. **


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: **__Nope, I do not own Castle or the Cast. Shocker I know. _

_**A/N:One day left till we Rise.**_

_**Beta-d by Teelduo**_

_**Thank-you for all of the reviews on Facebook, Twitter and FF. **_

_**Less than 24 hours to go *jumps up and down***_

_**Now I have stated before in other chapters that I love music and songs. Words matched with the right music I believe can change the world. This chapter might seem a little OOC near the end but I don't care. It made me smile. **_

_**Oh in Australia we call them wakes, I am not sure if America has the same tradition.**_

* * *

><p>CHAPTER SEVEN<p>

**4 Days Later**

**Tuesday 23****rd**** August 2011 **

**New York City Marble Cemetery – 10:01am**

It was a gorgeous day, the sun was shining and there was a slight breeze. It was a beautiful autumn day, if it was any other day Kate would normally be grateful that she had the day off and got to bask in it. But not today, today she gathered with friends and family of Kelly Holmes and today they all gathered to say goodbye to a beautiful soul who was taken too soon.

Kelly Holmes was a private person. There was mainly family and a few co-workers gathered on the grounds of the cemetery. All seated under a white see through canopy on white fold out chairs. Gathered were the Camden's including Maggie, her son Aiden and his wife along with their four children. Alexis and Ashley along with Martha and Donavan sat beside Javier and Lanie, Kevin and Jenny. James Court along with the CPS worker Caroline Paige, the Baby sitter Grace and her mother. As Kate looked around at the friend and family she noticed a few unfamiliar faces with she assumed were co-workers.

It was a nice turn out, all of the beloved were taking their sets, a sea of black and blue's amoung them. Maggie was in a blue dress because she told Kate that Kelly would be annoyed if she saw her in black. Maggie was sitting on Kate's left and Rick's family was on her right, Holly was on Kate lap. She looked beautiful in her little blue and yellow sun flower dress, her ash brunette air was pulled back into a ballet bun, ringlets framing her face with a sunflower in her hair and white rose in her hand.

Kate was dressed in a simple black dress with a sweetheart neckline; she had her hair out and framing her face with a few ringlets. The dress cut off just past her knees, the brunette was in simply black heels. Kate had one arm snaked around the little girl on her lap and the other hand took claim with Rick's, their fingers laced.

As everyone finally took their seats the minister could finally begin.

_"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to celebrate the life of Kelly Holmes, a soul that was taken too soon from this earth," _the minister began.

Sobs echoed from the loved ones gathered, even though Kate barely knew Kelly she still felt a connection with the young woman. She was holding it together for the little girl on her lap who was being very brave, even though she would never see her mother again. As Kate listened to the minister talk about souls being taken to heaven and finally set free, she looked up towards the sky, just hoping to see a glimpse of her mother. She wasn't always a big believer in heaven and hell, she figured once you died that was it, there is no great after life. But Kate now hoped there was, she hoped there was a place where her mother, Roy and Kelly were all together. Great people taken too soon deserved more than to spend eternity sitting in the ground, they deserved heaven and so much more.

"_Katherine Beckett will now say a few words on behalf of the family," _the minister announced.

Kate was pulled from her thoughts when she heard her name being called. Two days ago when Maggie had called her and asked if she would be the one to say a few words, to say the least Kate had been stunned. She didn't even know Kelly until it was too late but Maggie requested it so after having a long talk with Rick, she knew what she had to say. He told her to speak from the heart because it knew what needed to be heard.

Kate stood up, placing Holly on Rick's lap. The brunette began making her way towards the minister who was standing beside the white coffin. She turned to face the loved ones and all of a sudden felt very nervous. The last time she stood before people and gave a speech, she had taken a bullet almost to the heart. Kate took a deep breath in, fixing her gaze on Rick, as soon as her eyes found his, her fear disappeared and a sad smile took place.

"_I was asked to say a few words about Kelly by her mother, Maggie Camden." _Kate began, her eyes leaving Rick and slowly drifting over the gathering of people. "_As many of you know, Kelly was a private person. Often kept to herself, the people she allowed into her life were blessed because they got a chance to be around this amazing person. Maggie might not have been Kelly's mother biologically but in every other sense of the word, she was." _The brunette spoke, her eyes fixed on Maggie._ "Family isn't about blood, it's about love," _Kate told them, her eyes switched to Rick. "_I believe we choose the people we want to call family in life and not just the ones that are given the birthright," _she explained.

A minute of silence passed before she continued.

"_I didn't meet Kelly when she was alive, which is a shame. Because what I have learnt about her was that she was this amazing young woman who didn't have a great start in life but that didn't stop her from living everyday with a smile on her face." _Kate's words flowed. _"Kelly died protecting children. Her death saved hundreds of children and for that I will always admire her. In her short life she accomplished so much more than most people do in their entire lifetime. I can only imagine what she would have become if her life wasn't cut short," _she added, pausing for a moment.

"_She is leaving behind a legacy by the name of Holly," _Kate continued, her eyes falling on the little girl._ "Who I believe one day will follow in her mother's footsteps and do something great to impact the lives around her," _she told them, her voice getting teary.

"_Kelly was what I like to call an Earthbound Angel. She was somebody who touched lives without wanting anything in return, she put other's well being before her own. Which was also what caused her death, if there were only more people like Kelly than this world would be a better place," _she preached. Another long minute of silence passed before Kate continued.

"_Now anyone who knew Kelly whole-heartily knew that she loved to sing when times were tough or getting her down. So I believe the only proper way to send her off is with a song. So with a little help from a few friends and the power of words to Kelly we say Goodbye." _Kate finished.

Alexis reached under her chair and pulled out the small portable CD player and began walking toward Kate. The young redhead hit play and soft music began playing.

"_If I die young, bury me in satin. Lay me down on a bed of roses. Sink me in the river at dawn. Send me away with the words of a love song ... Uh oh, uh oh" _Kate began softly singing.

"_Lord make me a rainbow, I'll shine down on my mother, she'll know I'm safe with you when she stands under my colours, oh and life ain't always what you think it ought to be, no, ain't even grey, but she buries her baby," _Kate continued to sing as Alexis joined in. The teen placed the CD player on the ground near their feet and stood beside Kate, pulling her into a side hug.

"_The sharp knife of a short life, well I've had just enough time," _Lanie sings as she walks towards her friend and stands on the other side of Kate.

"_If I die young, bury me in satin, lay me down on a bed of roses. Sink me in the river at dawn; send me away with the words of a love song. The sharp knife of a short life, well I've had just enough time," _Martha joins in as she walks towards the women standing in front of the coffin and stops by her granddaughter's side.

"_And I'll be wearing white, when I come into your kingdom, I'm as green as the ring on my little cold finger, I've never known the lovin' of a man. But it sure felt nice when he was holding my hand, there's a boy here in town who says he'll love me forever, who would have thought forever could be severed by the sharp knife of a short life, well, I've had just enough time," _Maggie sings as she walks towards the women and stands beside Martha.

Gasps echo throughout the crowd, these women had beautiful voices and this certainly was a surprise. As soft music plays, Kate locks her eyes on Rick. His eyes are filled with love and amazement; he is staring at her like she is the only woman in the world.

"_So put on your best boys and I'll wear my pearls, what I never did is done," _Lacey and Krystine sing as they walk towards the women.

They all then go quiet and only one voice is heard.

"_A penny for my thoughts, oh no, I'll sell them for a dollar, they're worth so much more after I'm a goner and maybe then you'll hear the words I been singin' funny when you're dead how people start listenin'" _Kate sang.

All of the women than turn in the direction of the coffin, their arms linked as they watch it getting lowered into the ground.

"_If I die young, bury me in satin, lay me down on a bed of roses. Sink me in the river at dawn, send me away with the words of a love song, Uh oh (uh, oh) the ballad of a dove (uh, oh) Go with peace and love_._ Gather up your tears, keep 'em in your pocket, save them for a time when you're really gonna need them, oh_ _the sharp knife of a short life, well I've had just enough time_. _So put on your best boys and I'll wear my pearls." _All of the woman sang together.

As the coffin is finally lowered into the ground, and the music stops, Holly hops off Rick's lap and runs over towards Kate. She squeezes in between Kate and Alexis, slipping her rose free hand into Kate's. Holly turns towards the ground and throws a white rose down on top of the coffin, watching as it floats down.

"_Bye Bye Mommy," _Holly whispers. "_You're singing with the angels now." _She finished as a few tears escape the little girls eyes. Kate scooped the little girl up and let her cry on her shoulder.

Kate was doing her best to keep it together for the little girl but after hearing Holly say goodbye to her mother, she couldn't stop a few silent tears from rolling down her cheek.

The women slowly began making their way back to their seats and other grievers stood up to lean over the grave and say their goodbyes, sprinkling a little dirt over the coffin. Kate just stood there with the little girl in her arms until she felt two strong arms encircle her waist and she knew that her saviour was there. Rick was the one person who kept her head above water, who kept her from going under and pulling her back to the surface.

He placed a kiss to the soft spot on her neck, he than kissed the top of Holly's head. Alexis and Martha walked back over to their seats, Alexis now in the arms of Ashley and Martha in the arms of her husband.

* * *

><p><strong>The Wake<strong>

**Loft – 10:45pm – Rick's Office**

Rick and Kate were holding the wake at their loft. The Camden's had been through enough and it was something Kate wanted to do for Maggie, plus if Holly got tired she could just rest in her bed. Kate and Rick still had Holly in protective custody even though Kate wasn't sure how long she could keep that excuse up.

She had seen the CPS worker at the funereal; she was sitting with James Court. Kate feared that they were going to take Holly from her and Rick. She hadn't expected to get so attached to the little girl so quickly but she did and now she didn't want to give her up.

Kate had escaped into Rick's office, she was hiding from reality. Holly was playing with her cousin; they seemed to get along fine which didn't bother her. She was glad that Holly could still laugh and have fun. Just thinking that she wouldn't be a part of the little girl's life, tore at her heart, she didn't want to lose her now.

Kate was sitting in Rick's chair, her eyes fixed on the funeral program. She was looking down at a photo of Kelly with her daughter; the two were smiling without a care in the world. It made her think of her own mother, they were so close. It was moments like this when she missed her mother so much, when she could really use her advice.

"_Beautiful, are you okay?" _her partner's voice asked as he entered the office and walked towards his desk and towards her.

Kate lifted her gaze and drunk him in. He could pull off anything; even in black he looked breathtaking. He was wearing a similar suit to what he wore to Roy's funeral. His blue eyes were darkened with concern. She placed the program down on the table before standing up and meeting Rick in front of his desk, she crashed into his welcoming embrace.

Kate placed her head on his chest and listened to his heart-beat, her arms encircled his waist and she held him close.

"_I don't want to let her go," _she confessed in a whisper, letting a few tears escape. Rick just squeezed her tighter.

"_Who says we have to," _he whispered back.

Kate pulled her head back and looked into his eyes curious. _What did he mean by that?_

A few more people then entered the room. She turned her gaze towards the new visitors, noticing that the CPS worker, James Court, Maggie Camden along with her son and his wife were now in the room. Aiden closed the door behind him.

"_Miss Beckett and Mr Castle," _the older plump woman addressed them.

Kate pulled Rick close to her, her arms snaked around him. She was bracing herself for the worse.

"_I think it's time we discussed the custody arrangements of Holly Holmes," _Caroline began, her tone decisive. She had a file in her hand. "_I have with me a copy of Miss Holmes will," _she explained, holding the file up. "_Now it states in here that if anything should ever happen to her, that she wants her daughter in the care of Aiden and Krystine Camden," _she began.

Kate's world shattered around her. "_No," _she whispered. She didn't want to lose this little girl from her life. She felt like breaking down, she didn't care if she wasn't alone in the room. A part of her heart was about to ripped from her chest.

All eyes turned on her.

"_I have discussed this with Krystine and Aiden," _she told them, gesturing towards the pair. "_And they agreed to take her only if Miss Beckett and Mr Castle didn't want to," _she finished with a smile.

Silence engulfed the room. Kate wasn't sure if she had just hallucinated that conversation or if the CPS woman was for real. The brunette's eyes slowly looked around at the faces in the room; they were all nodding with a slight smile.

Kate was stunned, completely floored. "_But we're not even married," _she stated, shocked. She couldn't believe that was the first thing that left her mouth.

"_I can fix that," _Rick mumbled. Kate playfully whacked him on the shoulder, this wasn't a joking matter. The thing that scared her most about that statement was the possibility that he wasn't joking.

Caroline smiled at her, she loved the savvy detective. "_You're in a committed relationship from what I have been told," _she glanced towards Rick, he smiled back. "_I have also been given recommendations from a dedicated foster mother and federal agent that runs a child protection taskforce." _She added.

"_I know a great Adoption Lawyer," _James bragged.

Kate was stunned; she turned and looked at Aiden and his mother. She was shocked that they were willing to give Holly to her and Rick. The brunette was speechless. Her gaze fixed back on the CPS worker.

"_My job is to bring families together, not tear them apart," _Caroline told her, gently.

"_Holly will be all yours, just pending an adoption hearing which I don't see there being any problems because of glowing recommendations and your lawyer." _She told them.

Kate wasn't sure if this was real or if she was dreaming. _How could this be real? Things like this never happened in real life. Did they? _

"_It's real," _Rick whispered into her ear. It was the only reassurance she needed. She was going to be a mom. She was excited and scared all at once.

"_There are only two people left to ask if it's okay," _Kate finally spoke up. She turned her gaze on Rick and he was confused for a second.

"_I asked Alexis earlier, she is over the moon to be getting a little sister," _he told her.

Kate grinned at him, of course he discussed it with his daughter, wait that mean he knew about this before she did. _How long had he been keeping this little surprise from her?_

"_Fine, there is one little person left to ask then," _she told him. He looked at her confused for a few seconds before it hit him, he nodded in understanding.

* * *

><p><strong>Open Lounge Area – 11:03am<strong>

Kate and Rick walked out of the office together, fingers laced as they walked towards their girls and the grievers that had gathered. Alexis and Holly were sitting behind the piano; it looked like Alexis was teaching the little girl a few keys. Martha and Donavan were only a few metres away, watching the two together. Kate was surprised that Martha wasn't singing or being requested too.

"_Holly," _Kate called her over.

The little girl turned her head around and looked at the two adults. She hopped off the chair and ran over towards them.

Kate squatted down so she was the same height as the little girl. Holly stopped in front of the older woman and smiled at her.

"_Hey Kate, Lexi teachin me how to play piano," _Holly informed her.

Kate smiled at the little girl, she just melted her heart. "_That's great baby bird," _she answered, genuinely. _"There is something Rick and I would like to ask you?" _she began softly.

Holly looked at Kate serious, her brow furrowed and her gaze was steady. It was so cute; it was the same look Kate has when she is staring at a murder board. Rick just chuckled, that little girl took after his partner so much, she picked up on her habits so quick, soon she would be rolling her eyes at things.

The room had grown quiet and Kate was aware that all eyes were on her and the little girl, but she didn't care.

"_We were wondering if you would like to live with us?" _she asked the girl.

Holly's eyes widened. "_Like forever?" _she asked back.

Kate's grin reached full capacity and she bit down hard on her bottom lip to suppress the laughter, she just nodded her head.

"_Forever and always," _she promised the little girl. "_I know you loved your mommy very much but I just hope there is room in your heart for us too," _she requested.

Holly looked at her serious and Kate was worried that she had said something wrong, but then the girl's face broke into a massive grin.

"_You already do, silly." _She told Kate before wrapping her arms around her neck and giving her a big hug. "_I have enough room in there for two mommies and a Daddy," _she whispered in Kate's ear.

Kate hugged her back tightly, not wanting to let go. This little girl was an earthbound angel already.

After a few long minutes of hugging, Kate finally pulled back and looked around the room to her family. They may not share the same blood or DNA but they were always there when she needed them the most and now the Camden's had imprinted on heart.

Holly ran back over towards the redheaded teen, climbing back up beside her. "_Lexi, we're sisters," _she announced, excited.

Alexis smiled down at the little girl. She had wanted a little sibling forever and now her wish was finally coming true. "_I know little sis," _she told her, wrapping an arm around the little girl.

"_Can we sing the song now?" _Holly asked her new big sister, pulling puppy dog eyes.

Alexis knew she shouldn't have taught her the power of puppy dog blue eyes.

"_What song are you learning?" _Kate asked as she walked towards them with Rick, the two had their fingers laced.

Alexis smiled at the older woman who she basically saw as a mother, since her own was more like a fun aunt. "_What the world needs now by Wynonna Judd" _she began. "_It was the first song I learnt from my piano teacher, she was a big Wynonna Judd fan." _She added. "_I know it's an oldie but it has an important message in it and that is what I love about it," _she told her.

Kate smiled at the teenager, she had to agree. She herself being a fan of the country music artist because all of her songs had powerful messages that make you look at life in a different light.

"_I look around at all the faces and I see all the lonely people looking back at me," _Kate began to softly sing. Alexis turned and faced the piano, her fingers than began running along the keys and music filled the room.

"_Rich, poor don't matter we're all the same, everybody's hungry in a different way. We're clawing and climbing and kicking and screaming and fighting but really what the world needs now is love." _Kate and Alexis sang together.

"_Love and only love. A little help from up above, a way to make a better day. Let's come together lay our difference down, spread it all around, that's what the world needs now," _Martha joined in, for an actress she had an amazing voice.

The room broke out into cheers and wolf whistles coming from the male detectives as Rick began to dance with Kate. Martha and Donavan followed not far behind.

"_Sometimes all it takes is just a smile to change somebody's weather chase the clouds out of the sky."_ Rick sang, he knew this song from heart because of Alexis. He was gazing into Kate's beautiful hazel-green eyes. Kate grinned, he was singing to her.

"_Sometimes you got to give and not receive. Sometimes you got to live what you believe._ _Open your arm's 'cause that's where it starts_, _right here with you and me," _She sang back, their lips colliding into a passionate kiss.

"_What the world needs now is love, love and only love. A little help from up above, a way to make a better day. Let's come together lay our difference down, spread it all around and that's what the world needs now," _Maggie began singing, her voice coming out gospel.

More couples began joining them and danced in the open space of the living room. Javier twirled Lanie and swayed with her. Kevin and Jenny followed in their lead, along with Aiden and his wife.

"_Nobody likes the cold, we all need someone to hold. No one wants to be alone," _Maggie continued to sing, she was standing near Alexis and Holly. _"What the world needs now is love. Love and only love. A little help from up above. A way to make a better day, let's come together lay our difference down. Spread it all around. That's what the world needs now. What the world needs now, what the world needs now is love. Love and only love. A little help from up above, a way to make a better day ... Let's come together lay our prejudices down," _Maggie finished.

Alexis finished the song. She turned around to find that all the couples had stopped dancing; all of them expect her dad and Kate. They were still looking into one another eyes, completely oblivious to the room around them.

"_Look Lexi, our Mommy and Daddy are still dancing," _Holly whispered.

Alexis beamed. "_I see that," _she whispered back.

* * *

><p><strong>20:03pm – Upstairs Hallway<strong>

Rick and Kate walked out of the sleeping child's room. They had just put her to bed, the poor little thing had had a long and emotional day. She had passed out after the first few pages of the story.

Kate was still a little in awe herself. She was still getting use to the fact that she was going to be a mom, she had always wanted to be a mother but she never wished it this way. She didn't wish for a young mother to die and gain a child that way. At the moment they were alone in the house since Holly was asleep. Alexis had gone out for ice-cream with Ashley. Martha and Donavan were having dinner with friends while they were in town.

Rick stopped Kate at the top of the stairs. "_Kate, I know we haven't talked about living arrangements, we have just been winging it for the last few months." _He began explaining.

Kate had almost forgotten that she had an apartment that at the moment was more of a storage facility. Most of her clothes and personal belongings were already here, little by little they had made their way into the loft.

"_If Holly is going to be our daughter then I think we should at least have one home for her to live in," _he continued as he reached into his pocket.

Kate's eyes widened when he pulled out a little blue velvet box. _This is too soon, they're not ready to get married yet. _

Rick saw the panic in her eyes and smiled as he opened the box. Her eyes didn't drop to the contents inside. They reminded locked on him.

"_Kate, will you move in with me," _he asked her. Kate finally dropped her gaze to the little velvet box and relief washed over her when she saw the silver key sitting inside. Kate bit down hard on her bottom lip to suppress the laughter dying to escape. Nodding her head and pulling him to his feet before anyone saw them. "_Yes Rick, I'll move in with you," _

He plucked the key from the box and placed it in her hand. "_You thought this was a ring, didn't you?" _he asked her a little hurt. "_You looked scared," _he added.

Kate closed her hand, squeezing the key tightly. She could see the hurt in his eyes and hear it in his voice.

"_Yes but that doesn't mean I don't want to marry you, Rick." _She began. "_I love you with all my heart but we're not ready for marriage," _she told him, her eyes locking on his. Rick nodded in agreement, he knew not to rush things with Kate, and their three year tango was proof of that.

They weren't ready for marriage but moving in was perfect. Kate couldn't help but grin, she was truly happy. Life was going great at the moment. Her mother has justice, she has a great partner, and now she was a mother of this little girl, plus Alexis was like her own daughter who would be going to college soon. Who knows what the future holds for them but for now, in this moment. Kate knew she was blessed.

"_Just so you know, the next velvet box you get will have a ring in it," _he told her before walking down the stairs.

Kate was stunned for a moment before a smile broke over her face. "_And I'll say Yes," _she whispered looking back down at her key.

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **_**Now I don't know if this is where I am ending or just postponing it for now. It doesn't feel like the end to me. But for now I have to focus on my own novels. Who knows when a new chapter may pop up. Let's see how season 4 goes.**_

_**Maybe next chapter I'll jump ahead a few months and we'll take a look at how family life is treating them. **_

_**Reviews are appreciate**_

_Just Remember to Always Forgive Quickly, Live Simply and Love Unconditionally._

**Bella Paige**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **Of course I don't own Castle but I enjoy playing with them *pulls out voodoo dolls*

**A/N: **Yep I finished my third novel and was working on the forth but I am slightly blocked so I thought I would take another look at closure. Now for those who remember this fic, it takes place after Limbo. My Captain is Nicole Hunter.

* * *

><p><strong>3 MONTHS LATER<strong>

**21****st**** November 2011 – Fall**

**Castle Loft - 13:01 – Rick's Study**

Rick was sitting behind his desk, his fingers dancing along the keys as the ideas in his mind poured through his fingers and landed on the screen. He was hard at work on the forth Nikki Heat Novel, he was five chapters from finishing the novel. Ever since Kate officially moved in three months ago, he had become inspired twenty-four-seven.

"Richard?" he heard his mother call from the next room.

He hadn't heard her come in, his mother still has her key plus his father now had a set. His parents had bought the apartment that was up for sale two floors down. It was a two bedroom apartment, not as big as the loft but just as nice. His parents decide to move back to New York because of his mother's acting school, his father could run Storm Security from the office he had here in New York. Storm Security was a global company and Donavan had a CEO's for each branch.

"There you are," Martha announced as she enter the room. "I wasn't sure if you were home or not." She told him, approaching the desk.

Rick smiled at his mother. "Why are you here then? Don't you have an apartment of your own?" he teased, playfully.

Martha waved it off. "Your father has some friends over and they're 'discussing important business' things," she told him, using air quotes. "I went down and collected our mail along with yours," she told him, stopping in front of his desk and handed him a pile of envelops and magazine subscriptions. "So I thought I would drop it off and see if anyone was home," she told him.

Rick just smiled and nodded along. He started shuffling through the mail, passing bills and other letters until he came across a large envelope. He looked at the sender and his eyes widened.

"It's here," he whispered.

"What is here, darling?" Martha asked him. The last time she had seen that look on his face, he had received a confirmation letter in owning a section of the moon.

Rick pushed his chair back and stood up with the envelope still in hand. He tapped a few buttons on the keyboard and locked his computer.

"Where are you going, darling?" Martha asked him.

Rick hurried towards the door. "Going to see Kate," he called out as he walked out of his office.

A minute later she heard the front door close. She sat there for another minute before she decides to head to the kitchen for a glass of wine.

* * *

><p><strong>Bullpen – 13:16<strong>

Kate was doing paperwork. Today had been a quiet day, no murder which was a good thing and bad thing. The good thing is nobody is dead but the bad thing is Kate was stuck at her desk, doing paperwork. She let her eyes drift from the papers in front of her and towards her co-workers or brothers for a better word. At the moment they were tossing a paper ball back and forth while idly chatting about wedding details. Kevin was one of those grooms who actually gave a damn about the wedding, which was still a few more months away.

"Kate!" she heard Rick call from across the bullpen.

Kate turned her eyes on her partner speed walking towards her desk, waving a large envelope in his hand.

"It's here Kate, it's here." He shouted as he rounded her desk and stood in front of her, presenting the envelope to her.

Kate's eyes looked from her partner to the envelope, confused for a moment. Her eyes scanned the address on it and began to widen as she jumped up, grasping the envelope in her hands. She looked up and locked eyes with her partner.

"It's here," she repeated.

Javier and Kevin were both beyond curious at this point. Both male detectives began to roll their chairs closer to their boss and the writer.

Kate began to tear the top off the envelope before reaching inside and pulling out the thick A4 certificate inside, among the other few papers behind it. Her hazel-greens absorbed in the words on it. It was now real, she was now theirs. She was now a mom. Kate raised her eyes from the adoption certificate and met Rick's.

Rick watched Kate's reaction as she looked down at the adoption certificate.

"She's ours," Kate whispered, she could feel tears on the rise. Her partner had the biggest grin on his face, nodding. He closed the distance between them, his lips crashing against her and pouring everything he felt for her into a long powerful kiss.

Kate didn't allow PDA at work and Rick usually obeyed that rule, but right now she didn't care that he was kissing her in the middle of the bullpen and making her entire body tingle.

A wolf whistle brought her back to reality. Kate pulled herself back from her amazing partner and tried to control her heartbeat. He always managed to get it racing a mile-a-minute. Her cheeks were flushed and she knew all eyes were on them. Kate felt the heat rising to her face.

"Let's go celebrate," he told her.

Kate tore her gaze from him and turned back to her desk. She didn't have much paperwork left to finish. She would be done in ten minutes if she wasn't distracted. She opened her mouth to speak when Rick's phone began to ring.

Rick was tempted to let the phone go to voice mail but it could be important. He fished the phone from his pocket and turned his gaze back to his partner. "Castle," he answered with a smile.

The voice on the other end was female and slightly familiar. "Hi Mr Castle, this is Principal Potter from Brearley School." She began.

"Hi Mrs Potter, is Holly okay?" he asked, slightly concerned.

"That is why I am calling, Mr Castle. Holly was just brought to the nurse's office a couple of minutes ago. Holly and some other children were playing and Holly tripped. She has a scrap on her knee. I was wondering if you and your wife ..." she began to explain before being interrupted.

"We're on our way," he told her before hanging up. His little girl was hurt.

Rick closed his phone and turned his gaze on Kate, she was looking at him worried.

"What's wrong?" she asked, fretful.

"That was Holly's principal, I'll explain on the way." He told her, keeping his voice steady.

* * *

><p><strong>Brearley School – 13:38 - Nurse's Office<strong>

Holly is waiting for her parents. Her leg is bandaged up. A black haired woman in her late twenties is talking to her but Holly isn't saying a word.

Kate and Rick walk into the room and as soon as she sees them her blue eyes light up.

"Kate ... Rick." She calls to them.

Kate rushes to her daughter's side. Holly was sitting on a chair. Kate squatted in front of the little girl and brushed her fingers across the girl's cheek. She had been crying, her eyes were still watery.

Even though Holly had been in their custody for three months now, she still hadn't called either of them Mom or Dad. She still talked to Maggie every Tuesday night and saw her aunt and uncle at least once a week. Some nights she still cried for her mother, Kate often had to sing her back to sleep.

"Sweetheart, you okay?" she asked her.

The little brunette shook her head. "My leg hurts," she answered, upset.

Kate's eyes dropped to the little girl's right leg. She had a bandage on her knee. The older brunette bought her lips to it and placed a kiss on it, just like her own mother would when she was little and got hurt.

"Is that better baby bird?" she asked her.

Holly nodded her head and wiped a tear from her eye.

Rick was standing beside Kate. The nurse was now by the door.

"You can take her home now; you just need to sign her out." The nurse informed them.

Kate stood up, scooping up the girl as she stood to her feet. She turned her gaze on her partner. He nodded at her.

"I'll sign her out and meet you both at the car," he answered, placing a kiss on Kate's cheek and one on the top of Holly's head before leaving the room. Rick had drove them to the school in his SUV since that is what he took to the 12th, he knew Kate would be too worried to drive.

"Let's go home, sweetheart." Kate spoke up as she carried her out of the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Castle's Loft – 14:01 - Kitchen<strong>

Holly was sitting on the couch with her stuffed white tiger, her eyes glued to the television screen. She was watching 'Lilo and Stitch' the movie. Kate was watching her from the kitchen as she stood behind the breakfast bar. Rick was making them a coffee each.

"Something's bothering her," Kate spoke up.

Rick bought the coffee's over towards the bench and placed one in front of her. Kate slid her fingers around the warm mug and inhaled the scent.

"What makes you say that?" he inquired, turning his eyes from his girl onto his youngest daughter.

Kate brought the mug to her lips and took a long sip before placing it back down on the bench and licking her lips. "I can tell something is bothering her," she told him, honestly.

Rick turned his eyes on the love of his life. "Mother's intuition," he replied, a smile stealing his lips.

Kate didn't shift her eyes from her daughter, a smile twitched at her lips. "The last few weeks she has been a little withdrawn and quiet. She still cries some nights for her mom, which is understandable and she still isn't ..."

"Calling you mom or me dad," Rick added.

Kate nodded. She understood that it would take time before the girl was comfortable with calling anyone else mom but still. She just wanted Holly to know that she was loved.

"Give it time, Beautiful. We all do things at our own time," he offered. "She'll come around, don't worry." He assured her, placing a kiss to her cheek.

Kate turned her eyes on her partner and gave him a soft smile before turning her hazel-greens orbs back on the six-year-old. "I can't help it, Rick. That's our kid," she answered, letting out a sigh.

Rick felt his heart swell. Yeah, their kid.

Kate patted Rick on the butt as she walked passed him with her coffee mug in hand and headed into the lounge room. Rick watched her go for a moment before he followed her.

* * *

><p><strong>Dining Room - 18:01<strong>

Kate began setting the table for diner. "Come and get it," she called out as she continued to sit the table for four.

A minute later Rick and Holly appeared in the room. Holly had 'Roar' under her right arm as she pulled out her seat.

"No tigers at the table," the older brunette informed the younger one.

Holly groaned. "But Roar's gotta eat too," she told her new mother.

Kate placed a hand on her hip and gave the little girl a stern look. Holly matched it for a whole minute before she sighed in defeat and placed the tiger on the empty chair beside her.

Rick let out a chuckle and shook his head. He loved watching his beautiful detective in the 'mom' role. She was tough but fair, which was a good thing since he pretty much let Holly get away with murder. She just had to bat those baby blues at him, just like Alexis use to. Speaking of Alexis, he looked at her spot. Where was she? He knew she came home hours ago but he hadn't really seen her. Ever since she had gotten her rejection letter from Stanford and then breaking up with Ashley, his usually high spirit girl had been down in the dumps.

"Where's Lexi?" Holly pipped up.

Kate noticed her partner's eyes looking at Alexis spot. She knew that he worried about his oldest daughter. Hell so was she. Alexis's just hasn't been herself and that worried the detective. She walked towards her partner and placed a hand on his shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze, causing Rick to turn his eyes on her.

"I'll get her, you two start." She told him, softy, before leaving the room and heading towards the bottom of the stairs.

* * *

><p><strong>Alexis's Room – 18:07 <strong>

Kate was standing outside of the teenager's door, it was open ajar. She was about to knock when she heard sobbing coming from inside. It tore at her heart to hear the young woman in so much pain. These last few weeks have been tough on the almost eighteen-year-old; her heart went out to the girl.

Kate took a deep breath before she knocked on the door and waited. A moment passed before she heard Alexis voice croak. "Come in."

The brunette could tell that the teenager was doing her best to hide the fact that she was crying but it was evident in her face. Kate pushed the door open and took a step forward into the darkly lit room. The teenager had her light off but there was enough moonlight streaming through the large window to make out the teenagers' silhouette.

Kate walked towards the bed. "Dinner's ready," she offered, stopping at the end of the bed.

Alexis sniffled. "Not hungry," she answered.

Kate let out a sigh and took a seat at the end of the bed, her eyes locked on the teenager. She could see that her eyes were glassy. Yep, she had defiantly been crying.

"Lex, it's okay..." the older woman began before getting cut off.

"No, it's not. A few months ago I had everything planned out," Alexis spoke up, keeping her voice steady. "I was going to finish school and be at Stanford with Ashley, my boyfriend. Now here I am with no boyfriend and no college to go to!" the teenager divulged, upset.

Kate moved closer to the teenager, leaving only a small gap between them.

"I have nothing," she whispered, letting a few more tears fall down her cheek.

Kate reached for the teenager's hand, threading her fingers through Alexis and giving it a gentle squeeze.

"You have your father and mother, your grandparents, your aunts and uncles at the president and morgue. You've got a little sister and you've got me, that is a hell of a lot more than most people have." Kate told the girl, lovingly. "Sure you might not have a boyfriend or school at the moment ... but you still have stuff, Lex."

A moment of silence passed between the two for a long minute before the teenager spoke up.

"I finished all my classes. I've got enough credits to graduate this year, without Stanford ... what am I going to do? All I have been doing for the last four years is study my ass off, don't know how to do anything else beside study to get into college.

Kate looked at the teenager heartfelt. She put too much pressure on herself. She was always so mature and grown up, sure she had her kid moments but they were rare.

"Stop studying," she simply told the teen. "You don't need to anymore. How about some life experiences like travel for a year or become an stewardess or get an internship?" she suggested, aloof. "Put the books down and open your eyes to the world around you. You've busted your butt long enough, baby bird. It's time to spread those wings and fly."

"Fly?" Alexis repeated a little unsure.

Kate nodded her head while grinning. "Yes, you could do anything for a year before having to go off to college with the rest of your friends. Why not get out there in the world and meet new people, build life experiences," the older woman declared. "You could do anything you set your heart to."

A few minutes of silence passed as the teenager thought about it. Kate watched her, patiently.

"I could do an internship. Maybe that is what my resume was missing. Thank you Kate," Alexis told the older woman, hopping off her bed and heading towards her computer. "I should start looking for an internship ... but what in?"

Kate's eyes followed the teenager and let out a chuckle.

* * *

><p><strong>Holly's bedroom - 19:44<strong>

Rick was finishing reading Holly another Clifford the big red dog book. Holly loved Rick reading to her because he did the funny voices and really pulled you into the story.

Kate was standing in the doorway watching her partner and their daughter, it made her heart skip a beat. She never imagined that she could be this blessed. If anyone would have asked her a year ago, would she see herself in a serious relationship with the man she loved and two daughters? She would have called them crazy. This had become their tradition since Holly had come into their lives. Rick would read to her every night. Kate would try to make it home by bedtime most nights and sing her a lullaby after the bedtime story. One of them was always here though. It was mainly Rick because of her job but once or twice it had been just her because her partner had had a publishing engagement.

"Kate," the little girl called from the bed. "Lullaby time," she added.

The brunette was pulled from her thoughts at the sound of the little girl's voice. She turned her eyes on the little blue-eyed brunette and a smile lit up her face as she walked into the room.

Rick hopped up from the bed and Kate took his spot. She snuggled close to her daughter and draped an arm around her.

"Which one?" she asked the little girl as she stroked her forehead.

"Lilo's lullaby," Holly yawned.

Kate smiled softly, knowing exactly what her little angel was talking about.

"_Ha`aheo ka ua i nâ pali. Ke nihi a`ela i ka nahele. E hahai (uhai) ana paha i ka liko. Pua `âhihi lehua o uka ... Hui:. Aloha `oe, aloha `oe. E ke onaona noho i ka lipo, one fond embrace, A ho`i a`e au, until we meet again ..."_

* * *

><p><strong>AN – **So here you go guys, let me know what you think. I know it's been months since I last updated this story but since a few people have been asking about it, this is what I've got. Now this isn't the last chapter. There will be plenty more, I just have to think of a case. Plus there will be a lot more of the family life.

Reviews are appreciated – Bella Paige


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer – I don't own Castle or the character's, if I did they would defiantly be getting hot and heavy by now ... *hint, hint Marlow***

**A/N – I know in the previous chapter I wrote that Alexis was seventeen, I recently discovered that she would 18. So for this chapter and the rest of the fic she is 18.**

**Beta-d by Teelduo – I forget to mention that in the last chapter sorry hun. I would also like to thank PhnxGrl for her help with the details of New York and little Castle snippets of information that I always forget.**

* * *

><p><strong>22<strong>**nd**** November 2011 - Friday**

**Castle Loft - 07:18 – Bedroom**

Kate was dressed for the day in a pair of hipster dark blue jeans and a white buttoned up blouse as she entered her daughter's bedroom. Her hair had been straightened and left out. She approached the six-year-olds bed, noticing that her brunette blue eyed angel was still asleep.

"Holly, come on sweetie, wake up." Kate gently lulls, sitting down on the bed beside the little girl. "You've got school," she softy answered, as Holly began to stir.

"Not going," Holly answered back, apprehensively, snuggling her white tiger close.

Concerned washed over the older brunette. She knew something had been bothering the young girl for a week or two but didn't know what. Holly was so private at times but that was understandable. She had recently lost her mother.

She brushed the hair from Holly's eyes and looked into them. "Can you tell me why?" she softly asked the little girl.

Holly shook her head, bringing Roar up to cover her face.

Kate was now worried. _Why didn't she want to go to school? Did this have something to do with her falling over yesterday?_ She and Rick had debated over what school to send her to ... they decided in the end that a private school was safer because of who Rick was. _What if she was getting picked on at this school? _

Kate would be upset if she found out that some kid was picking on her little girl. She took a seat down on the bed and lay beside the girl in the single bed. It had enough room for the both of them.

"Does your leg still hurt?" she asked the little girl.

Holly removed the tiger from her face and nodded.

Kate brushed the fallen hair once again from her daughter's eyes. Holly curled up to her side. Kate draped her arm around the girl. Holly lifted her hand and reached from Kate's silver bracelet on her right wrist, her father's watch on the left. The little girl was playing with the heart shaped pendant.

_**17**__**th**__** November 2011**_

_**Castle Loft - 05:58 – Rick's bedroom**_

"_Kate, sweetie ... wake up," Rick's voice echoed through her mind. _

_Kate slowly stirred from her slumber, her eyes began to flutter as her eyes adjusted to the light in the room. She saw her partner staring at her, a serious look on his face. Her alarm hadn't gone off yet, so it would have to be before six in the morning. _

"_Rick," she mumbled. "What's wrong?" she added, sleepy. _

_Rick's face lit up with a smile. She then felt a dip in the bottom of the bed, indicating that someone just sat down. She slowly began sitting up, pulling the sheet up, even though she was in one of Rick's shirts. _

_Kate sat up and looked down at Alexis and Holly, who were seated at the bottom of the bed. Alexis had a mug of what she guessed was Coffee in her hand and Holly had a small wrapped gift box._

"_Happy Birthday Kate," three familiar voices shouted in Unison. _

_Kate broke into a smile. Her birthday, she had completely forgot that today was her birthday. _

"_Thank you," she told them, heartfelt._

_The two girls moved up the bed, closer to the older woman. Alexis handing Kate the hot beverage, Kate gratefully took it and smelled in the strong aroma, awaking her senses as she took a long sip._

"_You guys didn't have to get up this early," she told them, honestly. _

_Holly nodded her head. "Ah ha, Grandpa Jim said that you were born at five fifty eight in the morning. He said when you were my age he used to wake you up this time every birthday," the little girl divulged._

_Kate smiled at the memory. "Someone's been talking to Grandpa Jim a lot," she spoke up, still smiling._

_Holly nodded her head._

_Kate chuckled._

_Holly was now sitting right in front of her new mother. "Me and Lexi got you something," she told her, holding out the small deep purple gift box. _

_Kate placed her coffee mug on the bedside table to her right before turning her attention on the girls. She took the gift from the young brunette and looked down at the small box; it was the size of a jewellery box._

"_I wander what it could be," she answered softly as she carefully removed the purple lid, revealing a deep blue jewellery box, long and flat. This gave her two options. She opened the lid and inside revealed a gorgeous sterling silver bracelet with a flat heart pendant on the end._

_Kate was speechless. Her fingers ran over the surface of the heart. Engraved on the front of it was 'Happy Birthday Mom', which made her teary. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. _

"_Turn it over," Alexis pipped up._

_Kate just nodded and gently slipped the bracelet from its box and turned it over, reading the second half of the inscription. 'Love your Baby Birds.' This broke her, tears starting too slid down her cheeks. Is this what it felt like to be a mother? _

"_Why are you crying?"Holly asked, concerned._

_Kate turned her tear-filled eyes on her youngest and gave her a sad smile. "They're happy tears, baby bird. This is the best birthday gift, ever." She told the little girl, brushing her fingers across her cheeks._

"_We're glad you liked it," Alexis pipped up. _

_Kate turned her eyes on the eighteen-year-old. "I love it, Lex. Come closer so I can give you a hug," she requested. _

_Alexis lit up, moving closer to the bed. Holly moved to Kate's left and Alexis on right. She wrapped her arms around both girls, giving them a tight squeeze. The bracelet curled up in her right hand. _

_Rick snapped a picture of his three girls._

Kate was remembering back to her birthday when she heard her partner's voice come near the door of the girl's bedroom. Holly was still playing with the pendant on her bracelet.

"... yep, no I will tell her ... bye," Rick answered into Kate's phone as he walked into the room.

Kate lifted her eyes up and looked into his stony blues. He had a serious expression etched across his face.

"That was Espo ..." he told her with a loaded look.

Kate knew what that look meant. Since Holly had come into their lives, they had to talk more with loaded looks and reword sentences about murder and dead people if she was in the room.

She just nodded in acknowledgement. He lingered in the doorway.

"Have you seen Alexis?" Rick asked his beautiful detective. "I checked her room and she wasn't there," he added.

Kate nodded, removing herself from their little girl. "Yeah, she was heading out the door as I was walking up the stairs to check on Holly. She mumbled something about finding a possible internship." Kate told her partner, walking towards him. "Holly is staying home today because her leg is hurting. I'll call you later and update you on the case," she promised, giving him a peck on the cheek before leaving the room.

Rick turned his attention from the love of his life and onto the newest addition to their family. Holly was now sitting up, holding her white stuffed tiger close.

"Hey kiddo, not doing to good eh," he spoke up as he walked towards the bed.

Holly shook her head.

Rick stood at the end of the bed. "Too bad because I was gonna ask you if you wanted to come to the Bronx Zoo with me. I wanna see the tigers," he told her, casually.

Holly's face lit up. "I can come," she told him.

* * *

><p><strong>Central Park - 07:34 – Crime scene<strong>

Kate made her way through the park and walked towards the crime scene. The body of a woman in her late twenties had been discovered near the bridge. Kate was in her white snow boots as she made her way through the fallen snow. She spotted the boys in blue, CSU and her fellow detectives. They were all doing their jobs with the flashing of cameras and asking of questions to the people that were lingering near the body.

Kate then spotted the back of her best friend, Lanie, leaning over the body as she did her job but she was talking to someone else in a 'Medical Examiner's' jacket. The person she was talking to had long red hair pulled back into a ponytail. Kate couldn't see the front of the young woman but was getting a strange feeling.

"Lanie," she called out, a few steps from the body.

A moment later her friend stood up and turned around, clipboard in hand. A few seconds later the young woman she had been talking to turned around and revealed herself.

"Alexis?" Kate asked in disbelief. "What are you ... wait, this is the internship?" she questioned, still a little stunned.

The teenager nodded, a worried expression on her face. "Yeah, you're not mad are you?" Alexis questioned, pulling the Medical Examiner's jacket closer. It was a bit nippy.

The female detective got over the shock, quickly, shaking her head. "Of course not. I just didn't think that this was your kind of thing," she answered, honestly. "You know, dead bodies and all."

Alexis had a sober expression on her face. "I still don't know if this is, it's only my first day and first case." She informed the older woman. "I haven't told dad yet, so can we just see how today goes and I'll call him later?"

Kate smiled softly at the young woman. "Of course," she answered, finally stopping beside the girl and dropping her gaze down to the body.

"So Lanie, what do we have?" she inquired as her eyes scanned in the sight before her. The victim had tanned skin, defiantly Spanish or Italian. She was a slender girl with curves and beautiful. Her eyes were closed. She was dressed in a white summer dress, which was odd since it was Fall and snowing.

"Victim in her late twenties, she has been beaten, and her heart was cut from her chest as you can plainly see," the African America woman stated, studying her friend.

Kate had pulled on her black leather gloves and squatted down beside the body, her eyes absorbing in the lifeless body before her. "Is that the C.O.D? When's the T.O.D? She inquired, curiously.

Lanie hugged the board close. "Between three-thirty to four-thirty this morning, I wanna get her back to the lab and let her defrost a little bit to get a more accurate T.O.D ... but I bet you a hundred bucks that she starved to death after three days and her heart was cut out afterwards."

Kate stood up and turned her eyes on her friend, suspicious. "What are you not telling me?" she inquired.

"Last month another young woman in her late twenties, tanned skin, eye closed and white dress, was found in this spot." Lanie informed the female detective. "Karpowski's team worked it, it's still a cold case."

Kate looked back down at the body. "And she is on holiday so we get the body," she added, filling in the blanks.

"Hey Beckett, no puppy today," Kevin pipped up, stopping beside the female detective.

A smile twitched her lips. "No," she answered, turning her attention on the blue eyed detective. "He's at home with Holly, she's not feeling well. What have we got?" she asked him.

"Our Vic's name is Chloe Allan, she's 29." Kevin informed the female detective. "Jogger called it in just after seven. The jogger said the body wasn't there at six when she first passed through here. She was on her way back when she found the victim."

Kate let the information absorbed in her head. "So she was killed between three-thirty to four-thirty am but was dumped here sometime after six am but before seven am?" she whispered to herself.

"Hey Lanie, Jacob wants to know if you're ready to load the body in the van?" Alexis asked the older woman.

All eyes turned on little Castle.

Lanie nodded as she scribbled something onto the clipboard. "Tell 'em to load her up," she informed the redheaded teen.

Alexis nodded and walked off.

"So little Castle at her first crime scene, what's that like?" Kevin asked his boss, grinning.

Kate glared at the blue-eyed detective, wiping the grin from his face.

Alexis watched as two men loaded the zipped up body into the back of the M.E van. She wrapped her arms around herself, hugging herself, mainly because it was quite cool this morning. She still couldn't believe that she was at a crime scene, only observing at the moment but still, it was a crime scene. She had often wondered what attracted her father to those things. Was he there for the story or to serve justice?

"First crime scene?" an unfamiliar male voice asked her.

Alexis turned her crystal blue orbs onto the good looking young uniformed office. His blue eyes staring back at her, a smile twitching his lips. He looked a few years older than her and was wearing a NYPD hat and dressed as a Rookie cop. He resembled a built Zac Efron.

"Um, yeah," she answered his previous question.

His eyes ran up and down her, mirroring seriousness. "Little young aren't you?" he asked.

Alexis narrowed her eyes on him, placing a hand on her hip. "I'm eighteen, thank you very much and I'm an intern with the Medical Examiner's Office," she divulged. "Alexis Castle," she introduced herself.

Noah nodded his head once. He had been stationed at the 12th for the eight months. He had heard of the name Castle, well the older version. The entire precinct knew of Richard Castle, Noah was sure that he had met him in the elevator once, a few months ago. The good looking brunette female detective was with him.

"Alexis, you coming?" Lanie called out from the van.

Alexis turned her head towards the older woman. "Coming," she called back before turning her head on the Rookie cop. "It was nice meeting you," she told him.

A moment later she's jogging off in the direction of the medical examiner's van.

"Hey Red," Noah called after her, causing her to turn her head. "See you around," he told her.

She just nodded before hopping into the van and closing the door.

* * *

><p><strong>12<strong>**th**** Precinct – 08:08 - Bullpen**

Kate was writing up the murder board as her co-worker's voice informed her.

"Chloe Allan works at Sam's bar on 169 East Broadway. She was reported missing on the 19th by her workplace when she didn't show up, which was rare because she was the manger and a work-a-holic." The Hispanic detective informs his boss. "She lives in the apartment building above the bar. Her next of kin and the person who reported her missing is her boss Sam Lewis," he told her. "He's been called to come in."

Kate nodded, adding the extra information to the board. They will be working two cases instead of one. This was going to be a long day. Hopefully there is someone in the first victim's file that will help solve this one easier. If the killer struck once more, then they would be dealing with a serial killer and nobody wanted that. She was lost in thought when her co-worker entered the bullpen.

"Got the cold case and called Karpowski," Kevin announced walking towards his desk with a cardboard box in hand that was filled with the information and evidence from the cold case. "She wishes us luck," he told his team mates, placing the box on his desk and began going through it. He located the case file and handed it to his boss who had stopped in front of his desk.

Kate grabbed the file and opened it, her eyes scanning the information and notes the detectives had taken. She began walking back towards the murder board with the file in hand.

* * *

><p><strong>08:18<strong>

Kate had done a quick read through of the file and a few minutes ago had been adding the cold case information to the murder board. She took a step back and looked at the information added, capping the lid of the white board marker.

She turned around, looking at the two male detectives that were reading through witness statements and autopsy reports. She had the information in her head but needed to hear it out loud.

"Okay, so this is what we know," the brunette detective began, gaining the attention of her co-workers. "Eva Rosette, 28. Lives in Little Italy and works as a first grade teacher but also helps with the family restaurant a few nights a week and some weekends. She hasn't dated anyone in a year but is loved by everyone. She went missing on the 9th of October and her body was found on the 12th," she shared. "3 days, it took for her to starve to death, which was C.O.D. according to the autopsy report. The killer then removed the heart from their victim's chest."

"That's messed up," Javier commented. "Letting someone starve to death then taking their heart," he added. "Why take their heart?" he questioned.

A moment of silence passed before his partner spoke up.

"Black market?" Kevin suggested. "They could get at least a hundred thousand for a human heart," he told them. "Two killings equal two hearts, that's a lot of money."

Kate turned her eyes back onto the murder board. She studied the photographs of the girls.

"I don't buy it. Look at the way the bodies are presented," she told them, pointing to the photos of the two victim's on the murder board. "Both women are in white summer dresses, their hair brushed and eyes closed. The killer had a personal connection with both victims," she divulged. "The killer has a type. Both women are in their late twenties and Latin race. One from Little Italy and the other from East Broadway ... those two locations are pretty close."

"Around a five minute drive from one to the other," the Hispanic detective piped up. "The killer could live between one of them?" he suggested.

The three were quiet for a moment.

"So we're dealing with a stalker killer?" Kevin pipped up, apprehensive. "Great."

Kate didn't like the facts anymore than her team mates. But it is a high possibility that they might have a serial killer on their hands soon.

"Detective Beckett?" a male uniformed officer called. "Sam Lewis is here and waiting in the break room."

She nods her head once at the young rookie officer. "Thank you," she answered before turning her attention on her boys. "I want you two to go through every little detail of Eva's life, revisit her family and friends, go over the report and statements again ... call if you find anything new." She ordered them.

Both male detectives nodded their heads.

Kate began walking towards break room.

* * *

><p><strong>Break room - 08:28<strong>

Kate turned her eyes on the man that was standing in the break room. He looked to be in his mid to late thirties. He had a haunted look to him with his white complexion, dark brown eyes and black hair. He was alright looking, she just preferred writers with blue eyes. He looked similar to the Ben Bass category. He was dressed casually in blue denims and a black tee shirt that stretched across his toned chest and a black leather jacket.

"Mr Lewis," Kate addressed the man as she walked toward him and took a seat. She had her notebook in her hands. "Take a seat please?" she directed him.

The older man remained standing, looking at the female detective uncertain. "The cop on the phone said they had information on Chloe, did they find her?" he asked, hesitantly. "Is she alive?" he asked, concerned.

Kate hated this part of the job. It had to be the worst part. "Your file says that you're her next of kin? Why is that?" she asked, gently.

Sam took a seat and ran his fingers through his short black hair. "She's my best friend," he told her. "We've known each other for nine years, I gave her a job when she was twenty and moved to New York ... my bar was just getting off the ground. She was a hard worker, so after six months I promoted her too bar manger. She runs the place when I'm out of town, on business or on holiday. She kept the place going when I was going through a tough time with my divorce five years ago," he divulged. "Please say that she is alright, I know the odds of missing attractive females but please tell me that she is alright?" he pleaded.

Kate kept her composure set and her face still. "Does Chloe have any family nearby? You said she moved to New York nine years ago?"

Sam knew the detective was keeping something from him, by not directly answering his question. He watched TV. "She never talks about her family, I've never met them. She's not close as far as I know. She did tell me that she is from Buffalo and that she is a disappointment to her parents," he informed the female detective. "Her parents must be idiots because she is far from it."

Kate was quiet for a moment as she studied the man sitting across from her. She could plainly see that he was in love with the victim and she was going to tear out his heart because the woman that he is in love with is dead.

"Mr Lewis, you were called in here because we found Chloe's body this morning in central park ..."

"**NO,"** the black haired man shouted, shaking his head. "**No, you cannot tell me that Chloe is dead,"** he shouted at the female detective, standing up. **"You can't tell me ... I told them this would happen. I told them to look for her!"** he answered upset, shouting at Kate.

Kate waited a moment before speaking up. "I know you're upset and I am sorry for your loss..."

She was cut off once again by the distressed man.

"No," he whispered, upset. He turned and looked at the female detective. "Do you know what it feels like to have someone you love taken away from you?" he questioned, angry and hurting. The pain was evident in his voice and etched across his face.

"Yes I do," she informed him, keeping her composure. "It feels like someone has reached into your chest and pulled your heart out. You find breathing hard and a part of you feels like it has died too ... it most likely has. There is a missing piece of your heart because you will never see that person again ... I know exactly how it feels, Mr Lewis." She told him, deadpanned, holding back her own emotions. She had to remain strong. She could break down when she was alone, later.

Sam looked at the female detective with empathy. He could tell that she wasn't lying. She had lost someone that she loved. A moment of silence passed before he spoke up.

"Did you catch the person?" he asked.

"Yes," she simply answered. "But that doesn't make me miss my mother any less," she confessed. "I will always miss her because she is not in my life anymore and because she will miss seeing my children growing up. But I have to believe that her spirit is watching over me, that's it's her strength that gets me through the day," she shared with the stranger. "I promise you that I will not rest until I find the person responsible for taking Chloe from your life."

Sam nodded his head, believing her.

Kate waited another minute before continuing. "Now there are some questions I have to ask you, are you up for them?" she inquired, gently.

Sam dropped back down into his seat and nodded. He still couldn't believe that Chloe was dead. He never got to tell her that he loved her.

Kate clicked down on her pen and opened the notebook. She lifted her gaze to the heartbroken man. "Do you know of anyone that would want to cause harm to Chloe?" she asked.

Sam shook his head. He didn't even have to think about the question. "She was loved by everyone at the bar, we're all like family." He answered melancholy.

Kate didn't remove her focus from the man. "What about admirers that overstepped boundaries? She wasn't seeing anyone?"

Once again Sam shook his head. "No ... she's been single for a while now. The bar and Lyric are her life," he told her.

"Lyric?" she inquired, raising an eyebrow.

Sam nodded. "Her cat, he's been staying with me since she went missing. I have a key to her place and vice versa," he informed the detective.

Kate jotted it down. "When did you notice that she was missing?" she continued.

Sam clamped his eyes shut and laced his fingers together, dropping his head. "I sent her to pick a few things up at the grocery store down the road around ten pm ... it should have taken her 40 minutes tops." He began, raising his head and opening his eyes. "At eleven pm I called her and it went straight to voice mail, I was getting concerned. Chloe always called back or sent a message. She didn't like people to worry about her. So I got Tony to cover the bar and went looking for her. I asked Hal if he had seen her ..."

"Hal?" Kate questioned, curious.

Sam looked at the detective and nodded. "He owns the grocery store ... he said she hadn't showed up that night. I grew worried and called the cops, telling them that I think my friend is missing, that someone must have taken her." He proclaimed. "I mean she is beautiful and was wearing a tight blue top and short black skirt. They told me that she couldn't be classed as missing till after 24 hours. I told them she could be dead by then."

Kate knew how the missing person's system worked and sometimes it sucked that you had to wait a certain amount of time, but the time limit is there for a reason. They get hundreds of calls a day about missing persons, over half the time it's just pissed of partners or kids taking off for a few hours before returning home.

Kate pulled herself back emotionally. "I am sorry for your loss, Mr Lewis. I will do everything in my power to find the person responsible; they will not get away with this. I promise you that!"

He nodded.

A long minute of silence passed before he asked. "Can I see her ... to say goodbye?" he requested.

Kate gave him a soft smile and a nod of the head.

* * *

><p><strong>AN – Picture Chloe Allan as Andy from Rookie Blue and Eva Rosette as Daniela Ruah from NCIS LA**

**Reviews are appreciated **


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:**

**A/N: **Thank you for the reviews through facebook, twitter and FF. I am sorry that it took forever for this chapter to get to you, but I have had writer's block with this fic. The chapter was half written when I got blocked, instead I manage to write seven chapter's into my new novel.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER TEN<strong>

**Little Italy, NY - 08:38 – Rosette's Residents **

The two male detectives were seated at the kitchen table in the Rosette's house. They had called ahead before arriving at the house to make sure it was a good time. Mr Rosette said they had had a busy day so he just wanted to get this over and done with as early as possible.

Filippo Rosette was a somber man. You could tell the loss of his daughter had affected him greatly. He was only fifty-five but he looked tired. His thick black hair had grey sprinkled through it making him resemble Ray Romano. Eva had two brothers, so they lost their only girl. Kevin felt bad for the older man. He knew it would kill him and Jenny if they ever lost any of their future children. The loss of a child is a pain that no one should bare. It's like losing a part of your heart.

"I know you've already been questioned about your daughter's death by a fellow detective but we just need to run through a few ourselves," Javier told the older man, empathetically. "If that's okay?" he asked.

The older man nodded, heavy heartedly.

Javier dropped his eyes to the notes in front of him. He had Karpowski's notes from the case file to go off and compare with his own. "So Eva wasn't seeing anybody and hadn't for some time?" he inquired.

The father looked like he was going to cry, but was keeping it in. "No," he answered, his Italian accent coming out strong. "Eva was always a private girl, but could never keep anything from her mother. They were close ... she was a beautiful girl with a beautiful heart," he proclaimed with heartache. "She would give the coat off her back if you needed it ... I don't understand why someone would hurt such a beautiful soul ... oh my Eva," he cried.

The detectives gave him a moment to gather himself. It was a heartbreaking sight to see.

* * *

><p><strong>Autopsy – 08:41<strong>

Kate had called Lanie to inform her that she was on her way with the victim's next of kin so he could say goodbye. So when they walked through the doors of Autopsy, the victim had a white sheet on her, covered up to the shoulder blades. It would be easier if he didn't see the damage that had been done to the woman he loved. They weren't releasing all the details of the case to the families until the case was solved, which the female detective intended to do.

Sam walked towards the stainless steel table that his friend was on. He stopped by her side and his eye fell onto her sleeping expression. Her eyes were closed and she had a few cuts and bruises on her face like someone had hit her a few times.

Kate spotted the redheaded teen coming out of the office area with a clipboard in hand, dressed in aqua scrubs. She spotted Kate and made her way over towards her.

"Hey sweetie, how's your first day?" she asked the girl quietly, standing a few metres from the grieving man and victim.

"I'm still here," Alexis answered back, tentative.

Kate slung her arm around the girl's shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze. "I know this line of work is not easy, it takes a strong person to walk through that door everyday to greet the dead. I know you're a strong person, Lex. But if this isn't right for you, don't push it. Be proud that you tried something difficult, because no matter what your dad and I will always be proud of you, baby bird." She told the young woman.

Alexis looked like she was about to cry. "Thank you, Kate. That really means a lot," she told her, leaning her head on the older woman's shoulder.

Sam couldn't hold it in any longer, he was overtaken by a wave of emotion and broke down into sobs. He had heard what the older woman had said to the younger one and it just tore at his heart.

"Chloe," he whispered. "I'm sorry. I should have never sent you out. It's my fault, it's my fault." He told the lifeless body, sobbing. He was the sight of a broken man.

"It's not your fault," the teenager spoke up, taking a few steps forward. "You cannot blame yourself," she added, causing all eyes to turn onto her.

Sam looked at the younger woman through his tear-filled eyes. "If I hadn't sent her out late at night, then she might still be here."

"Might," Alexis replied. "Life isn't a guarantee, bad things happen to good people and it sucks and it's not fair. But when those bad things happen, we can't blame ourselves," she told the older man. "Chloe wouldn't want you to blame yourself for what happened to her."

Kate and Lanie were speechless.

Sam had seen all kinds of people in his line of work. Mainly he saw a lot of people that drink to forget their problem, even if it was only for a few hours. He saw people with broken hearts or falling in love. He was kinda a shrink at times. With just a few drinks, people would pour out their problems to him or one of his staff members. But he rarely saw people with that kind of heart. Chloe was one of those people. One of those people that had a crappy past but always tried to see the positive side and pick people up when all they wanted to do was fall down.

"You've got a good heart kid, never lose that." He told her, wiping the tears away with the back of his hand.

Alexis just nodded in response.

* * *

><p><strong>Castle Loft - 08:45 – Open Lounge Room<strong>

Rick and Holly were sitting on the couch. Holly was watching Monster's Inc while Rick typed. The Zoo doesn't open till ten, so they still had a little time before they had to leave. He was trying to concentrate on the words in front of him but the movie kept pulling his attention. He listened as Holly recited parts of the movie, it being one of her favourites.

"You suppose to be typin, not watching the movie." Holly scowled, turning her eyes on her father.

Rick turned his eyes on his youngest, a smile twitching his lips. This kid was too cute for her own good. "I was typin," he defended.

Holly narrowed her eyes on him and crossed her arms.

"Okay, I was watching a little bit of it. But can you blame me, it's a good movie," he proclaimed.

The little brunette placed a finger to her chin and tapped it, as if she was thinking about the question. Rick was holding back the chuckle that wanted to escape.

"You got a point," she replied, turning her eyes back on the movie.

* * *

><p><strong>Autopsy - 08:49<strong>

Sam said his final goodbye to the woman he loved, placing a kiss on her forehead. A moment passed before he turned around and walked towards the detective, soberly. "Can I have her necklace back when this investigation is over?

Kate looked at the older man, puzzled. "Necklace?" she inquired.

He nodded. "Her Leo pendant, I gave it to her for her twenty-first birthday because it is her star sign. And exactly like her. Leo's are usually generous, kind, and openhearted, they find it hard to believe ill of others. These people are usually very patient and long-suffering, but if once roused, they know no fear and do not even know when they meet defeat, or acknowledge it when they do. She was all those things and more."

Kate took a moment to process his words before turning her eyes on Lanie. "She wasn't wearing any jewelery, was she?" Kate couldn't remember any jewelery on the victim at the crime scene.

Lanie shook her head. "I don't remember any jewelery on the victim when she came in."

The teenager dropped her eyes to the clipboard in her hands and began scanning the items that were marked as evidence. "Nope, I didn't document a necklace or any jewelery. Are you sure she was wearing it?" Alexis inquired.

Sam nodded, seriously. "Yes, she hadn't taken it off since I gave it to her," he assured them.

Kate chewed on her bottom lip and mauled over everything she knew about the case so far. _Missing __Jewelery__? _She knew she had to get back to her desk and go over every little detail. The body was found at seven am this morning but according to Lanie, she had died around four am. That was four hours unaccounted for, which didn't include the three days she had gone missing.

"Just find her killer," Sam pleaded before walking away and out of the room.

Kate planned to do just that. She wasn't going to let a third woman lose her life. If one more did, they would be dealing with a serial killer and that was the last thing they wanted. Every time there was mention of one, Rick got a little jumpy. She blamed Jerry Tyson for that.

"Wanna catch up for lunch, later?" the teenager asked the older woman.

Kate was pulled from her thoughts when she heard the question. A smile touched her lips as she turned her eyes on her 'unofficial' step daughter. "Of course Lex, Remy's at noon?" she answered.

Alexis lit up. "Yeah, that'd be great. See you at Remy's then," she told her.

* * *

><p><strong>Bullpen – 08:55<strong>

Kate was sitting behind her desk and was going over the crime scene photos that had arrived in her inbox by the time she had gotten back. There was no jewelery on the young woman in any of the photos, which meant it was taken from the girl while she was missing. Most likely her killer had it as a keepsake. Her computer pinged, indicating that she had just received a new email; she looked at the sender and then opened it, clicking on the attachment. She had requested a copy of the 911 call that Sam had made.

Kate opened the audio clip and turned up the volume of her computer as she listened to it.

"**911, what's your emergency?"**

"_I think someone has taken my friend, she's missing." Sam told the woman in dispatch. _

"**Keep calm, sir. How long has she been missing and ****where was she last seen****?" the female voice asked, calmly. **

"_An hour, it's been an hour. I know that doesn't __seem __like an alert but she isn't answering her phone __and__ hasn't been seen in the last hour. She was only __went__ two blocks to the grocery store. I asked the owner, he knows her and me ... he said he hasn't seen her..."_

"**Calm down, Sir. We cannot file a missing person's report until 24 to 48 hours****. Sir,**** I know you are worried but maybe she just ..."**

"_No, do not tell me that she has probably gone for a walk and forgotten her phone or tuned it off. Chloe hates to worry people. She always calls me back. I am telling you that something is wrong ... she could be dead by the time you even bother looking!" he proclaimed, fear filling his voice._

"**I will send some officers to your location and you can tell them of your concerns, where is your location?"**

"_Thank you, 169 East Broadway. Sam's Bar," he answered._

"**I'm sure she is fine, Sir," the woman finished before hanging up. **

Kate let the call float around her mind for a few minutes before scooping up her cell and hitting speed dial 1. She waited for the call to connect. A moment passed before she heard the familiar voice of her heart, speak.

"Hey beautiful, everything okay?" Rick greeted through the phone.

Kate couldn't help but smile at the nickname he had given her. She let out a sigh. "It's this case I got this morning. I just wanted to hear your voice."

A moment passed before he spoke up again. "Tell me about it? Maybe I can help," he suggested.

She bit down on her bottom lip. _What if he worried about a serial killer?_ Kate knew that he was always a big help, even when he was sitting in the chair beside her desk. "The murder victim is twenty nine and olive skinned. She was found in Central Park, placed near the bridge. She was in a white dress and her hair was brushed. No jewelery was found on her but her boss and best friend claimed that she should have been wearing a Leo pendant. She hadn't taken it off since he had given it to her. She was starved to death and Lanie believed that it took her three days to die. Her heart was cut out, Rick."

Silence filled the air and a long minute passed before he spoke up.

"What are you not telling me?" he asked, concerned.

Kate knew he would pick up on that. She let out a sigh and confessed. "She's not the first one."

* * *

><p><strong>09:10<strong>

Kate had gotten off the phone only a few minutes ago and was now going over the previous victim's case file, hoping to find an answer. Rick had told her how he was taking Holly to the zoo. She hoped that he could find out what was really bothering their daughter, something was making her want to stay home.

The elevator pinged and a moment later her co-workers walked off it and through the bullpen towards her.

"They pretty much told us everything they told Karpowski when she interviewed them," Javier delivered, crossing his arms. "Was the vic's next of kin any help?"

Kate let out a sigh, running her fingers through her hair. "Not really, you mentioned how the vic was wearing a Leo pendant he had given her when she disappeared but there was no jewelery on the vic when ..." she began explaining, stopping mid sentence when she noticed the look on her boys' faces. "What?"

The two male detectives shared a look before turning back to the brunette.

"Eva's mother swears that her daughter was wearing her silver heart signet ring when she went missing but one wasn't found on the victim," Kevin shared. "You think the killer is keeping keepsakes? Well beside their hearts?"

* * *

><p><strong>Bronx Zoo - 10:13 – Wildlife Sections<strong>

Rick and Holly were walking through the Zoo and looking at all the wildlife around them, they were heading in the direction of the tiger exhibition. Holly was amazed by all of the animals and Rick would tell her fun facts about them as they passed.

They stopped in front of the Gorillas. They watched as two baby gorillas were play fighting with one another.

"Why are they're hurting each other?" Holly spoke up, worried.

Rick turned his eyes from the baby gorillas to her. He squatted down to her level and assured her. "They're play fighting, sweetie. It's what they do. I promise you that they're not hurting one another," he told her, placing a hand on her shoulder and giving it a squeeze.

Holly chewed on her bottom lip, turning her baby blues on his. "Are you sure?"

Rick smiled at the girl. "I'm sure, Angel. Gorillas are very expressive. They sometimes greet each other nose-to-nose and embrace. Just like humans, they show aggression by pressing their lips together and giving a stern stare. When they are afraid, their eyes shift nervously."

Holly watched the young gorillas play-fight some more before she spoke up.

"Other kids pick on me because I'm adopted," she confessed, whispering.

Rick turned his eyes on the blue eyed, brunette. She had said that so quiet that he didn't quite hear what she said. "What was that, Angel?"

Holly turned around and faced her father, dropping her eyes to the ground and repeated louder. "Other kids at school pick on me because I'm adopted."

Rick's eyes widened with shock. "What? Who is picking on you, Angel?"

Holly shifted her feet. "Just some kids, they say that I was adopted because my first mommy and daddy didn't love me," she divulged, a few tears slipping.

Rick couldn't believe what he was hearing. _Who would say that to a child? _He squatted down to his daughter's level, placing a hand on her shoulder and taking her jaw with the other, lifting it up so her eyes were looking into his. "Sweetheart, you know that is not true," he told her, gently.

Holly nodded. "Mommy loved me," she told him. "But a bad man took her from me."

Rick nodded his head. "Yes, she's in heaven watching over you. We could never replace your mother, but that doesn't mean we don't love you just as much."

Holly wiped the tears, nodding.

"Holly, did somebody hurt you yesterday? Is that how you got that scrape on your knee?" Rick carefully asked his little girl. "You can tell me, it's okay to ask for help when somebody is hurting you," he told her.

A long minute of silence passed, it looked as if the little girl was thinking about it.

"Sally Lisbon pushed me and I fell over and hurt my knee. She said she heard her mommy say on the phone that nobody loves me and I was only adopted so you can sell more books," Holly confessed in one long breath.

Rick was stunned, before it turned to outrage. _How dare someone say that around a child? About a child? About his little girl!_ He was fuming. Rick turned his eyes onto his little girl, giving her shoulders a gentle squeeze.

"Sweetheart, that is not true. Your mother and I adopted you because we love you, don't ever doubt that. You are as much {as} ours as Alexis is," he assured the little girl, brushing the tears from her eyes.

Holly lunged forward and wrapped her arms around the writer's neck, hugging him. "I love you daddy," she told him.

Rick was proud. She finally called him Dad. He was over the moon about that, but still very angry about what those people were saying about her. He would make sure he got to the bottom of this.

After a long hug, he clasped her hand in his and smiled. "How about we find those tigers?"

Holly grinned from ear to ear.

* * *

><p><strong>Bullpen – 11:50<strong>

For the last few hours, the three detectives had been going over every little detail of both cases, trying to find a connection between the two victims. They were still waiting on the autopsy report for Chloe but had everything else and were comparing them to Eva's. The murders and crime scenes were identical. Both were in their late twenties and had sun kissed skin. Both were beautiful and would almost pass as sisters.

An hour ago Rick had called Kate and informed her of why their daughter had been acting the way she was. Kate was furious and planned to have a word with that child's mother in a few hours, along with the principal. No one makes her child feel like she's nothing and get away with it. She was doing her best to kept her focus on the case.

"The only similarity I see between the two, are their looks and age," Kevin shared from his desk. "They come from different backgrounds, have never met but live only a five minute drive from one another. The two may have never met but their killer has met them both. Chloe worked at a bar and Eva helped with the family restaurant. The connection has to be there."

Kate was pulled from her thoughts by the chirping of phone, looking down at her phone it and realizing the time. She had to leave soon so she could make her lunch date.

"Beckett," she answered.

A moment passed before the medical examiner spoke up. "Hey sweetie, Chloe's blood work just came back and _scopolamine _was found in her system."

Kate searched her brain for that word. "GHB,_" _she reported, shuffling through the papers in front of her. "Found it," she announced as she picked up the autopsy report on Eva and flipped to the blood work report, her eyes scanned the contents. "Eva had GHB in her system also," she told her friend.

A moment passed before Lanie spoke up. "Yeah, I remember. The drug is known for sexual crimes but neither victim was sexually assaulted."

Kate had been coming to the same conclusion. "Thanks Lanie, I have to get going but if you find anything else let me or the boys know."

"You got it, girl. Alexis just left to meet up with you for lunch," she informed her.

Kate stood up and reached for her jacket. "Talk to you later," she answered before hanging up and putting on her jacket, turning her eyes on the boys. "I'm meeting Lex for lunch. We'll break and dive back into this after lunch."

Both detectives nodded and began getting up as Kate walked towards the elevator.

* * *

><p><strong>Remy's – 12:15<strong>

Alexis was sitting in a booth and waiting for her lunch date to arrive. She checked the time again and was getting a letter concerned. She had sent her a few messages already and no reply, that was unlike Kate. Alexis knew she was probably being silly but she was still worried. She flipped open her phone and dialled her number, listening to it ring out before going to voice mail.

"Hey Kate, it's Lex. We're still on for lunch at Remy's, right? Anyway call me back."

Alexis was growing concerned. She hit speed dial and waited for the number to connect before talking a mile a minute. "Hey dad, um I'm meeting Kate for lunch at Remy's but she didn't show, so I've sent messages and still no answer. I called her and it went straight to voice mail. She said Noon and it's now twelve fifteen ... Am I being paranoid?"

* * *

><p><strong>Bronx Zoo – Children's Zoo <strong>

Rick waited for his eldest to take a breath, his eyes not leaving Holly who was following a wallaby. "Most likely, maybe she got caught up in the case. You know how she can be. She gets so focused on something that she forgets everything around her, including the time and eating. Just pop into the station, I am sure everything is fine." He told his daughter naturally.

A moment passed before she answered.

"Okay, I'll call you later. I might be home late, depends on how long they need me."

Rick watched as Holly was giggling and hopping around. "Look daddy. I'm a wallaby," she proclaimed. He waved to her. "Is this your internship? Kate mentioned that you might have found one?" he inquired.

"Yeah, I might have. I'll tell you all about it tonight ... gotta go ... bye," she told him before hanging up.

Rick knew that she was hiding something from him, but he would just get it out of her later, over a game of laser tag if necessary. His mind drifted to Kate, it was unlike her not to return missed calls or messages. He hit speed dial 2 and waited for it to dial, going straight to voice mail. _That was odd._

"Hey Beautiful, just checking in. Oh and could you give Alexis a call, she's a little worried because you're meant to meeting her for lunch. Love you and talk to you later," was the message he left on her voice mail. He scrolled through his contacts and hit dial, listening to it ring.

"Esposito?" the Hispanic detective greeted.

Rick didn't take his eyes off the little brunette as he spoke to his friend. "Hey Espo, have you seen Kate? She was supposed to meet Alexis for lunch and I tried calling her but it went straight to voice mail."

"Daddy look," Holly called.

"Um, she left here over twenty minutes ago, bro. I'll see if I can track her down and call you back. I'm sure her phone is just dead or something," he assured the writer.

Rick mumbled a response before hanging up. He was now worried. Where was Kate?

* * *

><p><strong>So that's chapter ten, let me know what you think?<strong>

**Reviews are appreciated. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer – I do not own Castle but am over the moon that Kate and Rick are finally together. **

**A/N – Thank you for your reviews. Sorry this took so long, I was planning to write with my weekend off but ended up spending most of sat and sun watching season 1 of 24 for the first time.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER ELEVEN<strong>

**Lexington Ave, Alley – 12:25**

Javier looked down on the screen of his phone. He had stopped in front of the entryway of an Alley two blocks over from Remy's. According to the signal coming from Kate's phone, she should be in eye sight, but he couldn't see any sign of her. It was cool out and the snow was falling down, lightly.

"I don't like this, man." Kevin pipped up beside his partner.

Javier put his phone away as his eyes searched for any sign of his boss.

The two detectives started walking down the alleyway with their hand on their weapons, ready to draw at any sign of trouble. They stopped in front of the dumpster and turned towards one another, sharing a look of concerned before they both took a step forward and peered in.

Relief washing over both detectives when no body was found in the dumpster, they pulled on their gloves so they could go through the trash to find any evidence that Kate was here.

A few minutes of them digging through the trash passed before the Irish detective spotted something that looked familiar.

"Javi," he spoke up. "Look," pointing to what he had discovered buried a few layers down.

* * *

><p><strong>12<strong>**th**** Precinct – 12:33 – Bullpen **

Alexis rushed out of the elevator and ran towards the bullpen. She rushed passed the detectives and officers on the floor and headed straight towards Kate's desk. It was vacant, along with her father's chair that sat beside it. She looked in the direction of the two male detective's desks, they were also empty. She knew this wasn't good.

Alexis stopped in front of Kate's desk and ran her hand over the top of her chair before turning it and plopping down in it, her eyes turned towards the photos on her desk. She let her eyes absorb in the pictures in front of her as tears brim close to spilling over. She reached for the photo frame and her fingers brushed over the faces in it. It was a recent one of her dad, Holly, Kate and herself all smiling at the camera.

Alexis knew something was seriously wrong. Her father still hadn't called her back and she noticed that everyone on this floor seemed a little tense. She looked at the smiling detective in the photo and let a few tears slip. "Kate, where are you?" she whispered to the photo.

"Red," a male voice called, a moment later.

Alexis's eyes shot up in the direction of the voice and noticed the Rookie cop that she had met at the crime scene, walking towards her. He looked worried and wasn't in uniform, just dressed casually in denim jeans and a white tee and black leather jacket. Alexis looked at him curious. "Hi N... Noah, right?" she spoke up. "What are you doing here?"

Noah stopped beside the desk, his hand resting on a chair that seems to always be beside the brunette detective's desk. "I heard about Detective Beckett and I just wanted to make sure that you're okay," he told her, honestly.

Alexis had only met this guy once and was curious to why he would be concerned about her. _They didn't know each other so why does he care about her? Kate was missing so why would she be okay?_

"The closest thing I have ever had to a real mom ... is missing. So no, I'm not okay. I'm scared," she confessed, holding back the sobs that were dying to escape.

Noah looked into the redheads crystal blue eyes and could see pain, the same pain that he had once felt. He plopped down in the chair beside the desk, locking his blue orbs on hers. He never talked about his past to anyone, even his father had withdrawn from anyone. But Noah knew that she needed to hear it.

"I know what you're going through," he admitted. "I know ..."

Alexis turned her eyes from him and locked them on the photo in front of her. "How would you know?" she bit back, bitterly. "How could you possible know what _I _am going through?"

Noah knew that she was hurting. He knew that's why she said it. He knew that usually she was a nice person, detectives and officers on this floor had said so, many times. He had worked a few crime scenes with Detective Beckett's team and had absorbed that they're family.

"Because I've been in your position," he admitted.

Alexis turned her eyes on the young cop. She had heard the emotion in his voice and could see the pain in his eyes. _Had he lost someone close to him? Or had they gone missing, because Kate was only missing? Why was she missing? She was meant to be safe now!_

"My mom was a cop and on the fast track to becoming a detective when she was called out to a shooting and was killed in the line duty. I was fifteen at the time," he divulged. "I joined the academy to follow in her footsteps and I will become a detective to honour her memory."

Alexis didn't know what to say. _What do you say to someone after they tell you something like that? Because telling them 'how sorry you are' won't bring back their loved one, nothing can. But maybe, just maybe hearing the words and letting them know that you care ... helps them. _

"I'm sorry that you lost your mother, that's sucks," she told him. "No child deserves to bury their parent. Kate had to bury her mother young. I can't do the same," she shared, holding her emotions back.

Noah reached for her hand and gave it a squeeze, causing the teen to turn her eyes on him. "You won't have to, they will find her and she'll be back with your family in no time. Have faith."

Alexis wanted to believe him, really she did but she just had a really bad feeling.

"Why are you here? Won't you get in trouble for not doing whatever you do?" she questioned, wiping the tears from her eyes with her free hand.

"Because everybody needs somebody," he answered, sincerely."Plus I finished my shift at noon. I'm all yours."

Alexis was a little surprised with his answer.

* * *

><p><strong>13:01 <strong>

Rick had driven straight from the zoo to the loft, dropping of Holly with his mother before heading to the 12th. He didn't want to worry his youngest because at the moment he didn't know what to tell her. He had retrieved his weapon from the safe before leaving the loft. Rick only carried it when he was out in the field with Kate which hasn't been often since Holly came into their lives. He had received a call from Javier thirty minutes ago and had to stop driving to answer it. So many theories were running wild in his mind at the moment and he just wanted them to stop, he wanted Kate back.

He stepped off the elevator and began walking towards the bullpen, spotting a flash of red sitting at her desk. She had her back to everything, her eyes glued to the murder board. There was a young man sitting in his chair, next to her. He noticed that they were holding hands. _Who was this boy? _

"Lex?" he called as he approached her.

Alexis turned her tear filled eyes from the murder board and towards her father. "Dad," she acknowledged, hoping up from the detective's seat and letting go of Noah's hand. She ran into her father's waiting arms.

Rick bear hugged his daughter back. He was wondering the same thing. He knew what his daughter's internship was, now and at first he was a little worried to have her working with the dead, but he trust Lanie to guide her. Alexis wasn't a little girl anymore. She was a young woman and was old enough to make life choices and if working with the dead was one of them, he would support her in it.

The father and daughter hugged for a long minute before Alexis spoke up. "I just saw her a few hours ago. How can she be missing?" she asked, looking up at her father.

Rick pulled back and placed a kiss on her forehead. "I don't know pumpkin," he whispered. "I don't know," he replied, looking into her worried eyes. He turned his eyes on the young man that was now standing. He was a little shorter than himself but taller than his daughter. He was a built kid, looked around twenty.

"Who are you?" he demanded.

Alexis turned from her father and looked at her new friend, biting down on her bottom lip.

"Hi Mr Castle, I'm Office Noah Chase," the Rookie introduced himself. "I heard about Detective Beckett. She's a great detective, Sir. They will find her."

Rick just nodded in response. He still couldn't believe that all of this was real.

"Yo Castle," a Hispanic voice called from behind him.

Rick turned around and watched the two male detective walk through the bullpen and towards them. He noticed that Detective Esposito had an evidence bag in his hand. A moment passed before both male detectives were standing opposite him with concern etched across their faces.

"Any news?" he piped up.

"We have CSU down there now going over every square inch of that Alley," Javier supplied. "Her phone from the dumpster and we found her necklace just under it," he shared, handing the evidence bag to the writer.

Rick looked down at the clear bag in his hands and felt his heart ache. She never took the necklace off, only for bed or a bath. She'd put it back on right after. He could feel emotions overwhelming him and knew that he had to pull himself together for his daughter and for the team. _Who had Kate?_

"We'll get her back, bro," Kevin assured his friend, tapping him on the shoulder.

Rick ran his fingers through his hair and turned his attention on the two male detectives, still clutching the evidence bag in his right hand. "Okay, Espo I want you access Kate's phone and find out who the last call was made too," he ordered. "Ryan, find out if there were any cameras in the area that could pick up Kate's location at the time. Someone had to have seen something," he replied before turning his attention on his daughter who was now standing beside the young cop. "Alexis, go home. Mother is there with Holly. I need to focus on bringing Kate home and I can't do that if you're here. I need to know that you are at home and you're safe."

Alexis stubbornly shook her head. "No Dad, I am not leavin..."

"Alexis," he cut in. "Please go home and stay with your sister until we find Kate."

Alexis didn't like this one bit. She didn't want to leave her father alone at a time like this. He's fragile, even though he likes to act 'big and strong' she knew better.

"Officer Chase," Rick addressed the young man. "How long have you been with the 12th?" he questioned.

Noah turned his eyes from the daughter and onto the father. "A little over eight months," he replied. "I have finished my shift and have tomorrow off. If you like I can take Alexis home and watch over your daughters if you want?"

Rick looked the boy up and down. He looked like a good kid and was a cop. He nodded his head.

"I'll call you later, okay pumpkin," he assured his daughter.

Alexis folded her arms, angrily. "Whatever," she replied, turning away and storming off. Noah followed close behind her.

The blue eyed writer watched as his daughter and the young cop hopped on the elevator and disappeared before he turned and walked towards the murder board and removed his wallet from his jacket. He pulled out the photo that he kept of her and placed it on the whiteboard under the two pictures of the victims, holding it in place with a magnet he picked up a whiteboard marker and under it he writes in Kate's name and the word 'Missing' in brackets. He turns his eyes on the two other victims and looked at the similarities of two women in their late twenties.

"The two victims look like Kate," Rick mumbled to himself. "They could be sisters."

The killer is targeting women that like Kate.

* * *

><p><strong>Unknown Location – 14:11<strong>

Kate felt weird. Her eyelids were heavy and it felt like a weight was weighing her down. She had no energy and felt weak. _Something was wrong. _She knew that her wrist were cuffed to something.

"Wake up, sweetie," an unfamiliar voice sweetly spoke up.

Kate didn't recognize the voice and it sounded blurry, but it sounded female. She slowly began opening her eyes, flickering at first to adjust to the light. She could see a blurry outline of a woman with dark hair sitting beside her.

"Mom?" she spoke up. Kate knew that it couldn't possibly be her mother because she had been dead for a long time, but Kate wasn't sure if she was alive either. She felt a hand touch her face and she flinched. "Who are you?" she demanded as her vision started getting a little more clearer.

"I'm the one you're meant to be with," the female voice answered.

Kate could now see clearly and her eyes drunk in her abductor. The woman looked to be around her age and was pretty. She had long black hair and bluey green eyes. She was dressed in black and that's when Kate spotted the pendant on a chain around her neck. It was a Leo pendant, the victims if she wasn't mistaken.

"Who are you?" Kate demanded, knowing but needing confirmation.

The abductor looked at her, hurt. "You don't remember me?"

Kate looked at the stranger, carefully. She did look a little familiar but she wasn't sure where she had seen her. There was something about her eyes that made her familiar but she still couldn't place her. Her head was still spinning and all this thinking wasn't helping.

"You've drugged me," Kate stated. "GHB, best guess. Just like the others," she pushed on, turning her eyes on her wrist. The abductor had used her handcuffs and another pair she didn't recognize to cuff her hands to the bars of the bed that she was on.

The dark haired woman looked at the brunette with a smile. "Of course I did, silly. I don't want you escaping. I know what you're capable of, detective."

"Where's my gun and badge?" she questioned, her body felt strange. She didn't have her normal strength.

"You don't need them now and you can call me Shannon," the dark haired woman told Kate.

"Shannon?" the brunette questioned. _The name, she had heard it before but where?_

Shannon looked at her excited for a moment, as if she was going to guess who she was but disappointment fell over her features when Kate didn't answer. "Still don't remember?" she pouted. "That's disappointing."

Kate looked the woman up and down, spotting the other victim's ring on her hand. She then noticed her bracelet on her wrist. "Why did you kill Eva and Chloe? And why have you taken me?" she demanded, her voice wavering, not because she was scared but because she felt sick. Kate knew it was a side effect from GHB.

Shannon climbed off the bed and looked at the detective with a pensive look. A long minute passed before she answered. "In time, you'll see."

Kate was pissed off by that answer. _In time, you'll see? _She shook her head. "No, in time you will see how big of a mistake you made, taking me!"

Shannon just smiled. "I think you need to sit here and think about what I said for a while," she told her, before heading towards the door.

"I want my bracelet back!" Kate shouted after the woman.

Shannon shook her head as she walked out of the room.

Kate yanked the best she could on the cuffs but it wasn't good enough. She felt sluggish and upset. She was usually better at keeping her emotions guardian, but right now all she wanted to do – was cry. She wanted to be home with her girl and Rick. She wanted to be with her family.

Kate let her eyes drift around the room. The walls were white but covered in photos. She noticed that the photos were of her victims. One wall was filled with Eva and the other wall was filled with Chloe. The wall around the door was filled with photos of her. There were photos of her at crime scenes, in the park and with her girls while she was shopping.

* * *

><p><strong>The Loft – 14:00<strong>

Alexis opened the loft door and walked in. Noah followed closely behind and closed it.

"Sissy," the little girl announced as she ran towards her older sister, excitedly. "I went to the zoo with Daddy and we saw the tigers."

Alexis realized that her little sister didn't know about what happened to the female detective and she planned to keep it that way for as long as she could. The female teenager plastered a smile on her face and knelt down in front of the little blue eyed brunette. "Did you," she answered.

Holly bopped her head up and down before titling it to the side and looking at the older boy standing behind her big sister. "Who's he?" she asked. "Is he your boyfriend," the little girl teased.

Alexis felt her cheeks beginning to heat and knew that they would match her hair colour soon if she didn't say something. "No, Holly. He is a friend. A cop," she informed the girl.

Holly looked him up and down before turning her eyes on her sister. "Like Momma?"

A sad smile stole her lips. "Yeah, baby bird. Like Momma."

Holly turned her eyes on the older boy and smiled. "Hi, I'm Holly Castle," she declared.

Martha had been watching from the kitchen and decided to make an appearance. She was still in shock from what her son had told her about her 'unofficial daughter in law.' He hoped that they could find Kate before it was too late. She had already called her husband who was out of town on business at the moment. He said he would pop in at the 12th when he got a chance.

"Holly," Martha called. "How about you go get Roar and we'll watch a movie?" she suggested.

The little brunette lit up and took off in the direction of the stairs.

Martha waited until the girl was out of ear distance before she turned her eyes on her eldest granddaughter and young man beside her. "Hey darling, how you holding up?" she asked.

Alexis was holding back emotion because Noah was present. "Barely," she admitted before walking towards her grandmother and giving her a crushing hug.

* * *

><p><strong>AN – I hope this answers the questions about Kate's disappearance **

**Reviews are appreciated.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Castle**

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews. I know this fic had a massive break in it and I promise that it will be finished soonish. Remember that in this fic since it was set around the start of season 4. My captain is Nicole Hunter. **

**Beat-d by Teelduo**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER TWELEVE <strong>

**Bullpen – 15:11**

Rick was staring at the murder board, trying to find an answer – anything. Kate had been missing for over three hours now. She could be anywhere. There was a lull in the atmosphere. The same type of lull that happens after disaster strikes, just as the dust is settling but everyone knows that something bad is around the corner. Word had gotten out.

Kate Beckett was missing.

"Castle," Kevin spoke up, softly as if he didn't want to disturb the writer. Everyone was worried about him, he wasn't his usual perky self. He was quiet and withdrawn.

Rick turned his eyes on the blue eyed detective holding a laptop open. He could see defeat in the younger man's eyes. "You found nothing on the tapes," he stated, not needing an answer because it was written all over the young detective's face.

Kevin shook his head in disappointment, putting the laptop on the desk in front of the writer and showing him the screen. "Sorry man, I went over every camera that was in the area." He hit play on the video he had been watching and explained. "The only footage we have is of Beckett walking in the direction or Remy's, as she's passing the alley she looks down it before heading into it. It was like ..."

"She saw something or someone," the writer finished, watching the footage of Kate disappearing into the ally. He knew her expressions and every inch of her. He knew her inside out. She had seen something that made her go down that ally.

"What did you see," he whispered to the footage of his beautiful partner on the computer screen.

Javier walked towards his partner and good friend. "We've been over that ally. CSU has been over every inch of it and none of us have found any clue to where she could have gone. We even asked the guy in the grocer next door, he saw nothing. His door was the only one that led to the Alleyway. "

Rick wasn't happy with the results that were occurring. "You're telling me that no one saw an attractive woman walk down a busy New York street into an ally way and disappear into thin air?"

Both detective looked from the writer and shared a worried glance.

Rick couldn't just sit around anymore. Standing up and grabbing his jacket from the back of the chair, he began walking off.

"Where are you going, bro?" the Hispanic detective questioned.

"For a walk," Rick called over his shoulder as he walked towards the elevator bay.

* * *

><p><strong>Unknown location – 15:15<strong>

Kate felt weak and dizzy but she was not going to let that stop her from trying to escape from here. She had been pulling on the bars of the bed, trying to loosen them so she could slip off the cuffs but the bars were too strong and she just ended up with sore wrists from the handcuffs. She was scared, if she was being honest with herself. It had been a long time since she had felt this vulnerable, she knew that GHB was dangerous and pride to God that this woman knew how to handle it.

Kate knew that Alexis would be worried by now. She had checked her watch and noticed that a few hours had passed. Her team and Rick would be out looking for her, they would find her. Kate knew that. She just had to stay alive long enough. She turned her eyes in the direction of the door when she heard the handle turning.

Shannon entered the room and her eyes fell onto the brunette that looked like she was still asleep. She walked towards the bed and sat down on it, sliding close to the detective. She lifted her hand and brushed her fingers across her forehead.

In an instant, Kate's leg swung across and knocked her captor off the bed. She opened her eyes and saw Shannon getting up and looking angry. Kate didn't care because she was angry herself.

Shannon hoped back onto the bed and slapped the detective hard across the face, leaving an impression of her hand on her face. A moment later realization dawning over her and what she did, she covered her hands over her mouth and gasped.

"I'm sorry baby. I didn't mean to hurt you," she apologized, placing her hand on the cheek that she had struck.

Kate turned her head and glared at her. "GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME," she shouted at her. "Leave me alone!" she demanded. Shannon looked hurt. It was like they were a couple and had just had their first fight. Kate now realized that her captor had been in love with the previous two victims. That was the connection that they had been missing.

Shannon hopped off the bed and walked towards the door, stopping at it and turning around to face her. "You'll come around," she told her before walking out of the room and closing the door behind her.

* * *

><p><strong>Alley – 15:20<strong>

Rick was now in the same Ally that Kate had been. He was standing just off from the dumpster were her necklace and phone had been found. He looked up and down the Alleyway. It was a dead end, the only way in was the way he came. A big wall blocked off the other end. _How the hell did her abductor get her out, undetected? _

"She's gone," a male voice speaks up.

Rick was startled by the second voice and jumped. He turned around and looked towards a pile of boxes. He began walking towards them, drawing his gun from his back holster and raising it at the pile. "Come out," he ordered, standing a good distance from them.

A moment passed and nothing happened. Rick didn't lower his gun though.

"She's gone," the male voice once again spoke up.

Rick was getting annoyed, quick. **"I said** **come out," **he ordered a little louder. "Hands in the air."

A moment passed before the boxes began to move and a homeless man began to emerge from the boxed area. He looked like he had been on the streets for a while. His facial hair was long and filthy. His clothes were torn and dirty.

"Who's gone?" the writer asked, hoping this man knew something.

The homeless man was looking at the dumpster. "The woman with the gun ... she heard crying and came down ... I saw a gun and hid behind the boxes ... anyone here? She called ... the other woman came from behind and knocked her out ... jabbed her with the needle and dragged her towards the door ... I hid so she didn't see me."

"She?" he repeated. "You saw a woman attack a woman?" he asked, in need of clarification.

The man nodded.

"What else did you see?" Rick asked.

The homeless man shook his head. "Nothing, I was hiding. I didn't want her to see me. Hurt me ... people hurt me."

Rick was curious to if this man was telling the truth, at the moment he was likely to believe anyone or anything that would help to get Kate back. He would pay anything to get her back, alive. "Where were you when the cops were here looking for her? Why didn't you tell them what you saw?" he asked, trying to keep his voice calm.

He looked at the writer puzzled. "Cops?" he questioned. "I only got back, not long ago."

"I tried to get help ... people scared of me ... mean to me ... shout and say things. I began walking towards the street and shouted 'Help, she's hurt.' No one believes, gives me looks. I kept walking and looking for help ... no one help. I got cold and hungry... everything went dark."

Rick could feel how cold it was and he was in a thick sheepskin jacket. He could imagine how could the homeless guy was. "Can you remember what she looked like?" Rick asked, hoping for a break in the case.

The man shivered. "She was in black and had blonde hair," he explained, gesturing with his hands.

Rick put his weapon back in his holster and removed his trench coat and making sure the pockets were empty. He walked closer to the homeless man and handed him the coat. "Thank you. I promise to get you help," he told the man before walking off.

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

Rick had entered the Grocer from the Alleyway, observing that the lock on it was broken which meant Kate's abductor could have took through here and walked out of the front. He walked towards the counter and found an older man stacking a shelf nearby. Rick pulled out his consultant ID that the Captain had given him a few months ago. He hoped that it did the trick.

"Sir," he greeted the older man, flashing the ID. "Hi, I'm Rick Castle. I'm with the 12th precinct and I was wondering if you could answer some questions for me?" he asked, trying to keep his voice steady.

The older man looked down at the ID badge and nodded. "Sure thing, I talked to some cops a few hours ago. Is this about the missing woman?"

Rick just nodded. "Yes. I believe that the female detective was taken through here and through your entrance with the person that abducted her. Are these the only camera's you have in here?"

The old guy looked up at the disconnected camera that was hanging slightly from the ceiling and nodded. "Like I told the cop, my footage is still a bust from being robbed last week. I'm sorry," he answered. "They showed me a photo of her, but I haven't seen her in here."

Rick sighed. "I understand. So you didn't see anything that looked strange. No woman that looked suspicious?" he questioned.

The older guy looked at him, quizzical. "Woman? I thought a man took her? I remember a few customers around that time, like I already told the other two. There were a few kids in here I had my eyes on cause the little shits were trying to shoplift. I remember hearing the bells above the door ring. I looked towards it and saw the back of a blonde woman dressed to the nines. She was dragging a large suitcase behind her like she had just come back from a trip. I never saw her face. She was white, that's as much as I remember."

Rick looked at him serious. "You told the other two detectives about this?" he inquired, curious.

The older man turned his eyes on a suspicious looking teenager in the next aisle. "Um, I told them about the kids and seeing a posh woman. I think I forgot to mention the suit case, it's been a long day."

* * *

><p><strong>Sam's Bar – 15:45<strong>

Detectives Esposito and Ryan were talking to Sam at the end of the bar. It wasn't too busy, just a few customers. In an hour or two it would be busier because of Happy Hour.

"So no one unusual has been hanging around?" Kevin asked.

Sam looks at them strange. "The female detective asked me all this. What's going on?"

"We just need to make sure we cover every angle," Javier piped up.

Sam just nodded. "Okay, um like I told Detective Beckett. It's a bar, so we do get the usual dicks that think they can throw their weight around and hit my girls. But Chloe was tough. If a guy ever tried anything on her or one of the waitresses while she was on the floor, she wouldn't put up with it. I remember last week some guy was in here hassling one of my female customers. It was obvious that chick wasn't interested in him but he kept trying his best to get her number. Well Chloe picked up on it and asked the guy to leave ..."

Kevin looked down at his phone as it started to ring. He noticed the caller and hit connect, taking a few steps away from his partner and the noise. "Hey man," he greeted his friend.

"Ryan, I just talked to a homeless man in the alley that saw a woman attack Kate. She was dressed in black. I talked to the grocer and he said that he remembered a woman dressed ..." he delivered, talking a mile a minute.

Kevin nodded along. "To the nines leaves, yeah I remember him telling us that. But we didn't find that suss because we weren't looking for a ..."

"Woman, I know. Surprised me at first to, but then I thought about it and it's a perfect way to abduct women. Everyone would expect a man to take them, not another woman. He said she was dragging a large suitcase behind her. You don't think ..."

Kevin was stunned at the information that he had just received. "People have used large suitcases before to get bodies out. The owner never mentioned a suitcase before. Javi and I are at the bar talking to the owner."

"Chloe informed me later that night when we were closing that the woman she helped, asked her out. But Chloe informed her that she was straight. The woman seemed embarrassed and left. She hasn't been in here since."

"What did she look like?" Javier asked the dark haired man.

Sam closed his eyes for a moment. "Blonde, looked a little older than Chloe but had a smokin body."

Kevin turned his eyes on the man, listening to Rick on the phone and the conversation his partner was having. "Blonde?" he asked the owner.

Sam nodded, turning his eyes on the blue eyed detective.

"Do you have any footage of her?" he requested.

Both Sam and his partner looked at him curiously.

"I might. I'll check the cameras from last week," Sam answered, turning from them and heading towards the back area of the bar.

* * *

><p><strong>12<strong>**th**** Precinct – 16:10 – Bullpen**

Rick had updated the board and was now waiting for the boys to return. He was on his phone to a friend that he knew could help the homeless man and asked him to keep him updated. As he ended the call, his phone rang again.

"Hey dad," he answered, stressed.

"Son, have you found her yet. I just got your message. I'm in the air at the moment on my way to Australia for business. I won't be landing till tomorrow morning. But Rooks is at the office in New York, he will help you with anything you need. I can turn the plan around ..."

Rick cut his father off. "No ... you're needed there. I'll keep you updated and I'm sure Rooks will too. If he is needed, I'll call him. I just ... I need to find her, dad."

"I understand, son. How are the girls taking it?" he asked, worried.

Rick let out a heavy sigh. "Holly doesn't know yet, but Alexis was the one who reported her missing after Kate didn't make their lunch date ..."

"Castle," Javier called across the bullpen.

Rick turned and his eyes on the two detectives that were walking towards him with surveillance footage in hand. "I have to go dad, but thanks." He concluded before hanging up and looking at his friends.

Kevin walked to his desk and opened up the CD drive and placing one of the disks in it. It was the footage taken from that night. Javier and Rick walked towards his desk and stood behind the Irish cop, eyes on the screen.

The Captain walked out of her office and looked at her two detectives and consultant. "Have we found anything yet?" she asked them, concerned.

All eyes turned on the Captain.

"We might have found her abductor," Rick spoke up. "A blonde woman. The same one that most likely killed Chloe."

Nicole raised an eyebrow. "Woman? Wow, um been a while since we've come across a woman abducting women. You're certain that she is connected with the victims?"

The writer nodded. "High possibility. The descriptions match from both witnesses, one from the bar and another from the alley."

The Captain placed a hand on her hip and looked at the writer concerned. He looked drained. "Keep me updated," she ordered before turning and walking back into her office.

* * *

><p><strong>Unknown location – 17:02<strong>

Kate had been drifting in and out of consciousness. She knew it was a side effect from the drug. Kate tried moving her legs but couldn't. She looked down towards them and noticed that they were now restrained with rope, most likely tied to the feet of the bed. Her abductor must have returned when she was passed out and did it. Kate hated feeling like this, not being able to control her own body.

A few minutes passed before she heard the door handle turn, Kate didn't even bother to look towards the door. She was staring at the wall, looking at the photos of the victims. If she ever got free, she would kick this woman's ass. Kate was certain of that. She had to stay strong for Rick, for her girls.

"I see you're finally awake," Shannon spoke up, walking towards the right side of the bed to where Kate was facing. She knew it would be uncomfortable for her since her hands were cuffed to the bars of the bed behind her head, but Shannon knew that the detective was strong and needed the restraints.

"Why me?" Kate finally spoke up, drowsy. "I'm a mom, you know that right? You've got pictures of me with my kids. Do you want them to have no mother?"

Shannon was looking down at the brunette, heartfelt. "This is for your own good, sweetie. I promise I won't hurt you. I just want you to see how great we could be, together. Maybe I should just remove that writer from the picture ... we can be a family. I've always wanted kids."

Fear burned through Kate, she knew that her abductor had her gun and even though Rick was more than qualified to protect his own life and hers. He would be vulnerable at the moment and wouldn't be thinking clearly. Shannon could get the slip on him like she had with her. Their daughters needed Rick, just in case she didn't get out of here alive.

"No," Kate pleaded. "If you love me, you will leave him alone. My girls need their father, please don't hurt him."

Shannon sat down on the bed beside the detective and looked at her lovingly, brushing her fingers across her cheek. "I won't," she answered. "But you can't see him ever again. You belong to me."

Kate wanted to scream but knew there was no use. She had done that earlier and nothing came from it. The room was most likely soundproof. She closed her eyes and let a few tears slip from her eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Autopsy - 17:33<strong>

Javier needed a break so he headed down to Autopsy to see his future wife. He just needed her in his arms for awhile. The footage hadn't been any help at all. They only managed to see the back of the blonde woman, like she was avoiding the cameras. Rick was angry that this lead was getting them nowhere. The Hispanic detective entered in through the doors and spotted her. She was sitting at a desk and looking at the computer screen. He could hear her crying and rushed over to her.

"Cariño," he addressed her.

Lanie turned around at the sound of her Fiancé's voice. He enveloped her into a hug and she cried on his shoulders. She was tired of being strong and not worrying. She just wanted her friend back.

"She's like my sister, Javi. I almost lost her once before. I can't again."

Javier rubbed her back. "I know, Cariño. I know."

* * *

><p><strong>Rick's Loft - 19:22 – Open Lounge Area<strong>

Noah was sitting on the couch, his eyes glued to the television. He was scanning for any news reports on the missing Detective and wasn't surprised to find that none appeared. If they wanted to catch her abductor, then they would have to keep her disappearance hush hush. He could hear the older woman in the kitchen, cleaning up. She had ordered dinner for them all a while ago and Alexis was now getting her sister ready for bed. Noah could tell that there was a lot of love in this family. He had grown up the same but that all changed when his mother was killed, his father became more distant and threw himself into his work. Noah knew it was because he looked a lot like his mother and it hurt his father to look at him.

His eyes turned towards the door when he heard the door handle turning. The young cop got to his feet and placed his hand on the butt of his gun. A moment later the novelist entered through the door and closed it.

"Mr Castle," he greeted the older man, as he made his way towards the older man.

Rick looked towards the voice and was surprised to see the Rookie officer still here. The writer had been sent home by the Captain, she told him that they wouldn't stop looking for Kate but he needed to be with his daughters and get some rest. "Officer Chase," he greeted the kid. "You're still here."

Noah nodded. "Yes Sir, I told you that I would look over your daughters and I didn't plan to leave until you got home."

Rick looked at the kid with gratitude. Earlier that day he had accessed Kate's computer and did a background check on the kid to make sure he was on the up and up. He was. His father is a detective with the fifteenth precinct and worked in the drug unit. His mother had been a cop who was killed in the line of duty, several years ago. He felt for the kid.

"Thank you. Where are my girls?"

Noah gestured towards the stairs. "Alexis is getting Holly ready for bed. Your mother is in the kitchen cleaning up and leftovers are in the fridge."

Rick just nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>Holly's Bedroom<strong>

Holly had just had a bath and was in her tiger pjs. She climbed into her bed and grabbed her tiger to snuggle with. The little brunette turned her eyes on her older sister. "Sissy, where's momma?"

Alexis had just taken a seat on the end of her sister's bed when that questioned was asked. She had been dreading this topic all afternoon, just waiting for the little girl to wonder where their parents were. She looked down into the little brunette's sparking blue eyes. _How was she going to tell her six year old sister that their mother was missing? Their mother, because that's what Kate was. She had been a __constant__ in her life since becoming a part of her life. She didn't fly in and out like her real mother. She was always there when she needed a mother to talk to. She wanted her mom back. She wanted Kate back. _

"Well ..."

A knock at the door pulled the teenager from her current situation. She turned her eyes around and spotted her rock, the person that she could always turn to and let her guard down without judgement or having to pretend to be strong.

"Dad," she whispered.

Rick walked into his youngest daughter's bedroom and looked at both of his girls with love. He still hadn't found her. She has now been missing for several hours and that scared the hell of him. His mind was running in overdrive with the scenarios or possibilities that could be happening to her right now. The only clue they had was a blonde woman in her thirties took her and that wasn't much of a lead.

Alexis stood up and walked towards her father, looking at him with worry. Rick pulled his oldest into his arms and gave her a great big bear hug. "Let me do this," he whispered.

A long moment later the two pulled apart and Rick walked over towards the bed, sliding into it and pulling his little angel into his arms. Holly happily curled into the older man's embrace.

"Angel, there is something I have to tell you," he began.

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

Alexis had left the room because she couldn't listen to her father break the news about Kate to her little sister. She knew it wasn't going to be easy and didn't want to hear the little girl cry. She stopped at the bottom of the step, spotting Noah sitting there. She took a seat beside him and sighed, heavily.

"How you holding up?" he asked her, concerned.

"I just want her back so bad. I would pray but whom too. I've never been a big believer in God. I just don't see how there could be one if he lets so many bad things happen to good people," she admitted to her new friend.

Noah placed his hand on her shoulder, causing her to turn her crystal blues on him. "I believe God is an idea. He or she is what we want him or her to be. When we feel all alone in the world and we just need someone to turn to, to listen, to blame ... we just need somewhere to shout, to be. We therefore turn to God, because we know he or she will always be there to listen. Through thick or thin, in good times or bad, God or the idea of him or her, is there." Noah advised. "Even if you don't believe in the idea of God, it still helps to talk to him or her."

Alexis was looking into his blue eyes and couldn't help but feel safe around him. She was glad that he had come into her life when he did.

* * *

><p><strong>Saturday, 23<strong>**rd**** November 2011 **

**12****th**** Precinct – 07:33 – Bullpen**

"Dad," a soft voice called, a moment later he felt someone touching his shoulder. He shot up and his eyes shot open, absorbing in his oldest. She was standing in front of Kate's desk and looking at him worried, her crystal blue eyes filled with apprehension.

Rick had come into the bullpen late last night. He had waited until Alexis had gone to bed before sneaking out. He just knew that he had to find the missing piece and he had a feeling that he would find that missing piece in the case files. He has been over every detail of the two victim's cases like a million times. He didn't know where else to look.

"Pumpkin," he addressed his daughter. "What are you doing here? What time is it?"

Alexis had her arms crossed and annoyance etched across her face. "It's around seven thirty. I was so scared when I couldn't find you at the loft this morning. Holly was scared. You're lucky that Grams and I managed to calm her down, you need to call her now dad," she ordered, handing him her phone.

Rick looked at his daughter a little taken aback. He hadn't realized the effect of him not being at the loft, would have on his girls. He took the phone and looked down at the screen. Alexis had already dialled the number.

"Hello, Alexis, did you find him." Martha's voice flowed through the speaker.

Rick felt horrible. "Mother, it's me. Is Holly there?"

A moment of silence passed before he heard the little girl's voice.

"Daddy," Holly sobbed into the phone. "Where are you?"

Rick's heart ached. He knew the girl had had enough heartache in her life and he had just added to it. "Angel, I'm at work. I'm looking for mommy. I'm sorry I wasn't there when you woke up. I promise you that I will be home in a few hours and give you the biggest hug."

The girl continued to sob. "Okay," she whispered. "Love you daddy."

Rick was on the verge of tears. "Love you too angel, can you put Grams back on?"

Alexis' eyes dropped to the photos on Kate's desk. The women in them did look a lot like the brunette detective, they had to find her before Kate suffered the same fate. She had seen the results, first hand down in autopsy yesterday.

"Are those the crime scene photos?"

Rick turned his eyes in the direction of his daughters and just nodded, looking at his daughter curious. She had a questioning expression on her face. "What is it, pumpkin?" he asked, holding a hand over the phone.

Alexis reached for the pictures and started putting them beside one another, her eyes scanning over every inch of each photo. She had taken photograph classes since she was in the eighth grade and loved it. She noticed the similarities between both photos, they were practically identical. Not just the way the women in them were positioned or the fact that they are both wearing a white sundress even though it was autumn and cold out, it was like the pictures were taken by the same person.

"Do you see what I see?" she asked her father.

Rick dropped his eyes to the pictures and looked at the same two photos that he had been staring at for the last several hours before falling asleep. The two victims were burned in his brain. He was curious to what his daughter was seeing that he couldn't.

He could hear his mother's voice in the phone but cut her off. "I will be home in a few hours, Mother. Please keep an eye on Holly. I gotta go, see you then." He concluded, ending the call.

"Look at the position they're taken in, it's like ..." Alexis began explaining.

Rick now could see what she was seeing. "The person behind camera knew them. Why didn't I see this before, the angle and position of the photos are too identical to have been taken by two different people, which would be a possibility at a crime scene. They're photographed like works of art and not dead bodies. The person who took the photos didn't want them to be just victims," he proclaimed, hoping up from his desk.

He handed Alexis her phone and scooped up his own from the desk and hit redial, waiting for it to connect. "Hey Espo, can you find out who took the photos for the last victim's crime scenes ..."

* * *

><p><strong>Autopsy – 07:44<strong>

Alexis entered through the doors of Autopsy and let out a heavy sigh. She knew it was early but also knew that someone would be down there. She hadn't really slept last night, just tossed and turned while drifting in and out of one bad dream after another. She just really wanted Kate back. It had been hard this morning leaving Holly with Grams.

"Morning Doctor..." she began greeting before realizing that it wasn't Lanie or one of the medical examiners that she had met. A woman with dark hair was standing over the victim from yesterday. Instead of the friendly medical examiner to greet her, it was some woman that she had never seen before.

"Can I help you?" the teenager pipped up.

Shannon heard the young voice and turned around. She recognized her from the photos that she had taken of the female detective; it was one of her kids. She forced a smile. "Hi, I'm one of the CSU investigators from Detective Beckett's crime scene yesterday," she informed her, reaching into her jacket and removing her ID badge.

Alexis looked around the room, curious. "Where is the medical examiner?" There should be one down here at all times, even if someone one visiting with the dead.

Shannon lied. "Doctor Perlmutter stepped out for a coffee a few minutes ago. He had the night shift."

Noah entered autopsy with a take away coffee cup with a trendy cafe logo stamped on it. He spotted her instantly. She was standing just off from an autopsy table near the freezers with another woman that he had seen around. She looked familiar. The older dark haired woman was standing beside an opened freezer hatch and the body of yesterday's victim was pulled out.

"Red," he spoke up, causing her to spot him.

Alexis spotted her new friend and noticed the hot beverage in his hand. She looked at him curious for a moment. He was dressed casually in black jeans, and a dark blue hoddie and black boots. He actually looked like a normal person rather than a rookie cop. A moment later he was by her side and handing her the hot beverage and smiling at her.

"Morning Red, I thought you could use this," he told her, his blue eyes filled with concern.

Alexis reached for the cup, letting a smile steal her lips. "Thank you," she responded, her eyes not leaving his. "What are you doing here, isn't it your day off?" she questioned the good looking Rookie.

"I wanted to make sure you're doing okay," he told her, honestly. "Like I told you yesterday Red, I'm yours," he reminded her, sincerely. He wasn't sure why he was drawn to her, but he was.

Alexis was touched. He was so friggin sweet. "How did you know I was here?"

"I called the loft and spoke to your grandmother. She told me that you had come in looking for your dad. He told me that you were down here. It looks like they might have found a lead on Kate."

Shannon's eyes widened. _How? _She knew that she had to get out of here, now. The detective had obviously been lying to her about the evidence that they had found on the body but it looks like her partner had found something else. "I'll leave you to it," she spoke up, causing the teenager to turn her eyes on the older woman.

Alexis watched as the stranger tucked a lock of dark hair behind her ear and that's when she spotted a bracelet. She would know that bracelet anywhere. It was Kate's. Panic washed over her, _why did the CSU investigator have Kate's bracelet? _She knew she had to stay calm. This woman had already killed two women and abducted Kate. She knew that she had to somehow get help down here, if this woman left then they may never find Kate.

Alexis hoped that Noah was trained enough to take her down. She had to just get the message to him. She placed the takeaway cup on the autopsy table beside her and pulled Noah into a side hug, placing a hand on his firm chest, hoping that he didn't freak out that she was acting weird.

"If you're finish with the body can you put her back in," Alexis asked, sweetly even though she was terrified.

Shannon turned her back to them and did as requested.

Alexis placed her lips near his ear and nibbled on it and whispered. "_It's her," _hoping that he understood what she meant.

Shannon turned back around to find the teenage girl nibbling on the younger man's ear. A smile stole her lips, young love. "I'll see you around," she spoke up, walking towards them, having to pass them in order to leave the room.

"Nice bracelet," Alexis piped up. "Where did you get it from?" she pushed on, nervously.

Shannon stopped dead in her tracks at the teenagers words. She knew that the girl knew something. Maybe she shouldn't have worn the piece of jewellery somewhere where the female detective's family worked.

Noah was a little stunned at first by the teenager's actions. He did not expect her to bit his ear or the words she whispered. _It's her. _His eyes locked on the woman, he remembered where he had seen her. She worked for the police department at crime scenes. _It's her _now made sense. _Shannon Downs was the woman they were looking for. _

"Um, it was a gift," she mumbled. "I don't know where my friend bought it. I really have to go," Shannon urged, taking a few more steps towards them before stopping when the doors opened and the female medical examiner walked in.

Lanie stopped in the door way when she spotted the room filled with a few people. She had come into work a little earlier than usual because she couldn't stop thinking about her friend and needed to stay busy.

"Alexis?" Lanie addressed the girl, while looking at the boy in the hoodie beside her. She spotted the older dark haired woman opposite from them. She knew her, she worked in the Crime Scene Unit.

"Shannon, what are you doing down here?" she questioned.

Shannon was starting to panic. "Um, just checking on something, it was all there. I have to get going now," she answered, her voice a little forced as she took another step forward.

Noah put his hand behind his back and grabbed his spare gun from under his hooded jumper and in one quick moment aimed it at the woman. "Don't move, Shannon."

Lanie screamed. "What the hell is going on?"

* * *

><p><strong>Bullpen <strong>

Rick checked the CSU reports and cross matched the names of the investigator that had taken the photos. He then accessed Kate's computer again and typed in _Shannon Downs _name, hitting enter he waited for the results to show. The boys were on their way in.

The computer beeped at him, indicating the search was found. His eyes began scanning the information on the computer screen, his phone began to shrill in alert. He scooped up his phone and answered.

"Castle," his eyes fixed on the computer screen until.

"Dad," Alexis screeched. "Get down to Autopsy now! Shannon is down here. She took Kate!"

Rick went white and was stunned for a moment.

"Dad!"

Rick snapped out of it and shot up from the desk. "I'm on way," he promised, running through the bullpen and towards the elevator bay.

* * *

><p><strong>AN – Reviews are appreciated **


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:**

**A/N: **_Hi peoples, I would like to thank everyone who has followed this little fic from the beginning. Sorry it took so long to finish._

_At the end of the last chapter where Noah draw's his weapon, I want to make it clear that he drew it from his holster. It wasn't just tucked into the back of his pants. He was wearing a hooded jumper, that's why it wasn't noticed until he drew it. _

_In this fic, Autopsy is located at the bottom level of the 12__th__._

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER THIRTEEN <strong>

**Autopsy – 07:59**

Alexis couldn't believe this was actually happening. It was like a scene out of a movie or television show, you don't expect it to happen to you in real life and when it does you're completely numb. She wasn't trained for these situations but had enough common knowledge to know that panicking isn't an option. Her eyes kept flicking back and forth from Noah to Kate's abductor.

Shannon looked at the young cop, cautiously. He held the gun steady on her. She knew there was a high possibility that if she made a move then he would shoot her without hesitation. She knew the girl's father was on his way down but Shannon wasn't the type to just give in. If they found out what she had done to Sidney. That would add to her conviction of murder. She wasn't a fan of getting shot either, but she had to do something.

Noah kept his aim steady. If she moved one inch then he would have no choice but to stop her. He would only wound her though, because dead people don't talk.

"If anything has happened to Kate, I will end you." Lanie finally spoke up after getting over the shock that she was standing a few metres from her best friend's abductor. "Understood?" her eyes were locked on the dark haired woman.

Alexis felt tears stinging her eyes. Just the thought of Kate not being in her life was heartbreaking. She was the best thing to happen to her family in a long time. Kate was the mother she always longed for.

"Where is she?" Alexis pleaded. "Where's Kate?" the teenager demanded a little stronger.

Shannon didn't move her eyes from the young cop with the gun, but she could hear the pain in the younger woman's voice. She knew what pain was. What it felt like to have something that means so much, ripped from her life. She only ever wanted to be loved.

"If I can't have her, no one can."

* * *

><p><strong>Corridor <strong>

Rick had met Javier in the elevator. He had just dropped Lanie off at her office before heading up to the bullpen. The two were making their way down the Corridor towards the room where the two people that meant the world to them, were. They had no idea what they were walking into.

Javier had called the Captain from the elevator and notified her of the situation. He had shot a quick text to his partner, informing him of their location and situation. He hoped that his girl was okay. He still had nightmares about the time her and Jenny got abducted several months ago.

Both stopped running when they reached a few metres from the doors and quietly began creeping closer towards it. Both men had their weapons drawn and were down low. They could heard talking, shouting actually. It was the voice of a very pissed off Medical Examiner.

* * *

><p><strong>Autopsy <strong>

"... and no one will find your body!" Lanie promised.

The automatic doors opened.

Alexis and Lanie turned their eyes towards the automatic doors when they heard them open. No one was there.

"Dad?" Alexis called out, panic mixed with hope in her voice.

Noah hadn't moved his eyes from the CSU investigator. He knew backup was on its way down and didn't plan to let the older dark haired woman out of his sight until she was in cuffs.

A long moment passed with no response. It was dead quiet. If a pin dropped, it would be heard. It felt like time was standing still.

"**HANDS IN THE AIR!" **erupted from behind the woman, causing them both to scream in surprise.

Rick and Javier entered the room, guns raised on Shannon.

Shannon instantly shot her hands up, knowing that there was no way she would get out of this situation alive if she made a move. She locked her eyes on the blue eyed writer. He was staring back, shooting daggers at her. She watched as the Hispanic detective walked towards her and ordered her to put her hands behind her head.

She did as ordered, her eyes not leaving the writers.

Javier holstered his gun and removed his cuffs from his pant belt and began cuffing Shannon, while reading her, her rights.

Noah and Rick both holstered their guns onto the back of their belts.

Noah turned his eyes on the upset teenager. She looked so fragile and it was killing him. Without thought, he pulled her into his arms and she didn't fight him. Instead, she melted into his embrace and rested her head on his chest.

"I got you, Red." He promised. "I got you."

Rick knew his daughter was okay for the moment, so he shifted his focus on Kate's abductor. She was looking at him, soullessly. He stopped opposite from her and crossed his arms across his broad chest. "Where is she?" Rick demanded, his blue eyes glaring into the abductor's eyes. He remembered seeing her at a few recent crime scenes, since Holly had come into his life he hasn't been in the field as much as he used to. She always smiled at Kate whenever she spoke to her.

"Where is she?" Rick demanded.

Shannon just smirked at him.

"Oh my God ... Sid," Lanie shouted from her office. "Somebody call an ambulance."

All eyes shot towards the offices.

Alexis pulled away from the safe arms of her new friend and ran towards the offices, pulling her phone from her pockets. She stopped in the doorways and gasped. She spotted Lanie checking over the older male Medical Examiner, Doctor Sidney Perlmutter. He looked to be knocked out, cold. She dropped her gaze to her phone and hit the appropriate number, her fingers trembling.

* * *

><p><strong>Interrogation – 08:25<strong>

Rick was sitting opposite of Kate's abductor, staring her down. They had been in here for ten minutes, just glaring at each other. Shannon hadn't said a word and Rick had only asked her once where Kate's location was.

Kevin was in the bullpen and was digging into Shannon Down's history. Lanie went to the hospital with Doctor Perlmutter. Rick had asked Noah to take Alexis home and stay with her until he called. She went without protest.

Javier had been the one asking the questions but she just ignored him, her eyes fixed on the writer. "Do you know how much time you will get for abducting a detective, add murder to it and you won't see the light of day. So tell me where she is?" Javier demanded, slamming his hands on the table in front of her.

Shannon jumped slightly but didn't shift her eyes from their current location.

Rick knew that with every minute that passed, Kate could be in more danger. He was tired of the silence and wanted answers. "If anything and I mean anything happens to her, you won't live to see another day," he promised, his voice filled with ice.

A knock at the door pulled Javier's attention from the interrogation and stormed towards the door, yanking it open to reveal his partner.

"She has been working as a CSU investigator for ten years. She has moved around a lot and has only been in New York for six months.I have two addresses for her, she lives at two hundred- eight west, twenty-third street; apartment twelve." Kevin divulged. "Her parents died in a car accident six months ago and she was left with their townhouse in Chelsea. It's on four thirty-two west, twenty second street."

Javier absorbed in all the information. "What do you think Apartment or townhouse?"

Kevin looked passed his partner and at the woman who abducted his boss and friend. "Apartment is twenty minutes away and the townhouse is under ten. Kate was taken at Remy's, which is closer to the townhouse. I would go there first," he shared.

Javier nodded in agreement. "We'll send another team to the apartment. Update the Captain and meet me at the car," he ordered.

Kevin nodded, and then headed off.

Javier turned around and looked at the writer who was now standing and looking at him, serious. "You coming?" he asked.

Rick just nodded as he walked towards him. He stopped at the door and turned, looking at Shannon. "You better hope that we find her alive."

Shannon looked at him, calm. "By the time you find her, it'll be too late."

Rick clenched his fist by his side, fighting the urge to strangle her. He walked out of the room, following the detective.

* * *

><p><strong>Loft – 08:30<strong>

Alexis walked into the loft, Noah right behind her. She closed the door and made her way towards the open lounge area, spotting her little sister and grandmother right away.

"Sissy," Holly announced, hopping off the couch and running towards her.

Alexis scooped the little brunette up and gave her a big Castle hug. "I want momma," she cried. Alexis hugged her tighter, whispering. "Me too, Holly. Me too."

The two hugged for a few minutes before Alexis pulled back and looked at the little girl, whipping the tears from her eyes. "It's gonna be okay," she promised.

* * *

><p><strong>Shannon's Townhouse – 08:38 <strong>

The boys were first at the house, a few minutes later they were greeted by backup. All were armed and protected. All they knew about this townhouse was that it contained three bedrooms and was two stories, but just by looking on the outside, it looked to have an attic.

They had the paramedics waiting out front just in case they were needed. If Kate needed help ASAP, she was going to get it.

"Let's get in there," Rick ordered, heading for the door. He stopped in front of it and booted it open. His eyes searched the area before he entered, followed by the two detective and several cops.

After each room had been search, _Clear _was shouted and the team moved to the next floor and did a sweep.

"Kate," Rick shouted. "Kate, are you here?"

* * *

><p><strong>Basement <strong>

Kevin headed for the basement while his partner and friend took to the stairs in search of the female detective. A few officers followed him, they began creeping down the stairs to the dark basement. Their weapons were drawn and eyes fixed towards the bottom. Someone hit on the light and basement lit up. The humming from a freezer, echoed.

The basement looked empty. Nothing was down here but a large freezer. Kevin and the officers began walking across the cement flooring and towards the white freezer. Freezers in basements never led to anything good. Kevin knew he was going to find something unnerving in there.

He stopped opposite of the huge freezer and took a breath before opening the door. His eyes widened at the contents in the freezer. "Oh god," he muttered.

* * *

><p><strong>Main bedroom<strong>

Javier looked around the room, his eyes taking in his surroundings. It looked like a normal bedroom. He walked further in and on the bed he noticed a blonde wig and fur coat. Beside the bed was a large suitcase, it was big enough to fit the slender detective in if she was jammed in. He felt sick.

He heard a low humming and began walking towards the closet. His weapon was raised towards the door as he opened it with his other hand and his eyes fell on a monitor. He holstered his weapon and looked at the screen. That's when he saw Kate.

"¡Dios mío," slipped from his lips.

* * *

><p><strong>Bedroom<strong>

Rick opened the door and his eyes scanned the room. He spotted her within seconds and shock absorbed through him. Her arms were cuffed to the bed and her legs were tired down. Her eyes were closed and she wasn't moving. He rushed into the room and dropped onto the bed beside her. He worked quickly to pick the locks on the handcuffs, before untying her feet.

"HELP, SOMEBODY GET HELP!" he shouted as he worked to free her from her bounds.

Rick scooped the love of his life into his arms and felt for a pulse. One was there, but barely. He brushed the hair from her face and brushed his fingers across her cheek. _What did she do to her? _The other victims were drugged so most likely Kate was also. He had done his research on the drug after going over the case files of the last two victims. It was a deadly drug.

He couldn't lose her, not now or ever. They were meant to grow old together. They still had to get married and have half a dozen more kids. Rick would give anything to have her yell at him right now. He refused to lose her now. "Wake up, beautiful. Please wake up," he pleaded as tears spilled from his eyes. "I need you. Our girls need you," he whispered, holding her close.

Javier entered the room with a few officers behind him. His eyes fell on his friend and his boss, who was practically family. She looked fragile in the writer's strong embrace. _Why wasn't she moving?_

A long minute later he watched as a few paramedics entered the room and quickly got to work. They did a quick check over before moving her onto a gurney and strapping her in.

"I think she has been drugged ... GHB," Rick informed them. He received a nod from one of the paramedics before they rushed her out of the room. Rick just stood there for a moment, stunned.

* * *

><p><strong>Lenox Hill Hospital - 09:11 – Nurse's Station<strong>

Rick was pacing the floor of the nurses' station, his mind running rapid. He had just called Jim and informed him of the situation. Twenty minutes ago he had called his mother. Rick just couldn't break this kind of news to his daughters.

He turned his eyes on Lanie. She was sitting in a chair, her head dropped in her hands. Lanie had been here already, checking on Perlmutter. Javier had called and informed her of what was going on. Shannon had knocked him on the head from behind when she entered autopsy and just left him there. The doctors thought he would be alright but they wanted to keep him here for a few days because of the head trauma.

"Dad," he heard being called. He would know that voice anywhere. He turned his eyes in the direction of the voice and spotted his family and Noah Chase walking towards him. Holly had her toy white tiger with her, hugging him close.

"Daddy, where's Mommy," the little brunette asked, upset.

* * *

><p><strong>09:22<strong>

"Mr Castle?" an unfamiliar voice called.

Rick turned his eyes towards the doors and saw a doctor in a white lab coat, walking towards him. He just nodded in response.

"Hi Mr Castle," the doctor greeted him, deadpanned. "I'm Doctor Wes. I understand that you're marked as Katharine Beckett's next of kin so I can update you on her condition. When Kate was brought in, she was under a strong dose of GHB and unconscious. Under the last twenty four hours, her body has been through a lot of stress. She was dehydrated and hasn't consumed food in at least fifteen hours. She has had several light doses of the drug GHB through her system but the last one that she was given just over an hour ago was a lot stronger and knocked her unconscious. Kate has slipped into a coma. We have her on an IV at the moment and within the hour we will be moving her to her room, a private room according to your instructions ..."

Rick couldn't believe what he was hearing. _Kate was in a coma. _He felt numb. The last time that she had slipped into a coma after her shooting, she had been out for days. But she had also been through more trauma with the shooting than now.

"Mr Castle? Mr Castle?" the doctor asked when the writer didn't respond to his question. He looked spaced out, shock most likely.

"Dad," Alexis addressed, touching her father's arm.

Rick snapped out of his haze and turned his eyes on his oldest. She was looking at him with those crystal blue orbs that were filled with sadness. "Hmm?" he responded.

"Mr Castle?" the doctor repeated.

Rick turned his attention onto the doctor. "Yeah?"

* * *

><p><strong>Private room – 09:55<strong>

Rick was sitting by Kate's bedside, clutching her hand and just waiting for her to wake up. Holly was on the bed, lying beside her but being carefully not to touch her IV. She was just talking to her, normally, telling her about their trip to the zoo because Rick told her that even though mommy was sleeping, she could still hear what she was saying.

Lanie had visited with Kate and did her own check over before telling the writer that she would be back later that day but to keep her updated with any change. She had to get back to work.

Alexis was sitting on the couch near the window, Noah was beside her. The two weren't touching but were close. Alexis seemed in a daze. Martha was on the phone to Donavan. He was in Australia at the moment but promised to be home within the next few days. He was dealing with a pressing matter.

Rick was partly listening to his youngest chat away while the other part of him was thinking how close he had come to losing Kate again. Just imagining life without her made his stomach turn.

"Rick," Jim called as he entered the hospital room. He had received a call from the writer a while ago that almost made his heart stop. His baby girl was in the hospital, again. He had been walking on eggshells since hearing about her disappearance yesterday afternoon. Rick had promised him that he would find her and bring her back.

The novelist turned his eyes on the older blue eyed man. He detached his hand from Kate's and stood up. He began making his way across the room and met Jim half way.

"Any change," Jim asked the younger man.

Rick shook his head. "No, still asleep."

Jim patted his shoulder before walking passed him and towards his daughter.

"Hey Holly," Jim greeted his granddaughter.

Holly smiled at her grandfather. "Poppy, Momma's asleep but daddy said she can still hear me so I'm telling her about the Zoo."

A sad smile stole his lips as he dropped down into the chair that the writer had been sitting in only moments ago. He listened as the little brunette continued to talk to Kate. Jim loved the innocents in Holly. It reminded him of when Kate was little.

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

Hours had passed and still no change in Kate's condition. Her heart rate was going steady but she was still comatose. Holly had grown restless, which was usual for a six year old being cooped up in a hospital room. Twenty minutes ago Alexis and Noah took her with them for lunch. Noah seemed like a good kid, even though he wasn't sure that he wanted his daughter dating a cop. He didn't want her to live with the same fear that he did every time Kate went out of that door. But he also knew his daughter and knew that she was old enough to make her own decisions. At the moment they were just friends, it might stay like that.

His mother had received a call from her acting school and headed off with the promise of being back within a few hours.

It was only Jim and he left in this room, both waiting for the same thing. It was so quiet. Rick hated the quiet, because it made his mind wounder. And when his mind wondered, it connected theories and the worst possibilities. It was his own private hell.

"Castle?" a familiar male voice announced.

Rick turned his eyes on the two male detectives that entered the room. He got to his feet and walked towards them. They both looked at him concerned.

"Any news?" Kevin asked the writer, hopeful.

Rick shook his head. "Still comatose, the doctor said that we have to wait for the drugs to leave her system. That could take up four to six hours. She then has to wake up, but they said since she slipped into a coma, it could take days before she wakes up."

Both just nodded.

Jim joined Rick side and greeted the two detectives that he had meet a few times before. They were good boys and pretty much brother's to Kate. "So who did this to my Katie?" he questioned.

Both detectives looked at the writer and he nodded his head. "A woman named Shannon Down," Javier supplied.

Rick cleared his throat. "Did she talk?"

"She went mute on us, luckily we found the pictures, journals and the hearts of the last two victims in her house to prosecute her for two counts of murder and abduction and attempted murder on a homicide detective," the Irish detective informed him.

Rick felt a little better hearing that. He didn't remember much at the house; it went by in a blur because his main concern was Kate. He remembers pictures on the wall and had a theory but needed confirmation. "Why did she do it?"

"She was in love with the victims and Kate," Javier shared. "She kept detailed entries in her journal about every encounter that she had with Eve, Chloe and Kate. All three were nice to her and she mistook that for attraction. She hit on Eve at the restaurant and when she turned her down, that night she abducted her. The same with Chloe, who turned her down," he delivered.

"But Kate was different. She was taken by you and was a trained Detective. Shannon knew that she would be harder to abduct. She figured she could convince Kate that they were meant to be."

* * *

><p><strong>19:03<strong>

Music was playing throughout the room, coming from Alexis' iPod dock that she brought in. Rick remembers his daughter doing the same thing when Kate was in the hospital last time. He was expecting his daughters, mother and Jim back soon. Noah had gone home a few hours ago after Alexis practically forced him too. He had to work tomorrow and she promised to call him and keep him updated.

Rick had only left the room for bathroom breaks but Kate was never alone. He had a deep and meaningful with Jim after the boys had left and before his daughters had returned after lunch. A familiar song began playing and a soft female voice filled the air.

"_All of these lines across my face tell you the story of who I am. So many stories of where I've been and how I got to where I am, but these stories don't mean anything, when you've got no one to tell them to, it's true, I was made for you."_

Rick closed his eyes and remember when back several months ago when Kate sung this song to him. He remembered how beautiful she looked and how her eyes never left his. And when she sang, it sounded like an angel.

He would give anything just to hear her voice or see her rolling her eyes at him. He wanted his Kate back.

"_You see the smile that's on my mouth; it's hiding the words that don't come out. All of the friends who think that I'm blessed, they don't know __my head is a__ mess. __No,__ they don't know who I really am and they don't know what I've been through, like you do ... and I was made for you."_

Loud beeping noises alerted from the machine that was hooked to his beautiful partner. Rick turned his eyes on the machine and watched as her heart rate raced. He turned his eyes back to the call button and held it down.

"Kate," he whispered. "Can you hear me?" he asked, hopeful, squeezing her hand. His focus fixed on her. Her eyelids were rapidly flicking and the machine was going crazy.

"I was made for you," she breathed, quietly, slightly squeezing his hand.

A smile broke free on his lips as her eyes opened and looked into his. Just looking into her eyes he could see everything. He could see their life together and he didn't want to spend one more day apart.

"Rick," she mumbled, confused. "Where am I?"

The smile dropped from his face when those words left her mouth. He knew memory loss was a side effect from the drug that had been in her system.

A few nurses entered the room and made their way towards the bed. One tapped a few buttons on the machine and the other began checking Kate over.

"Kate, welcome back," an older nurse greeted her. "You gave us all quiet a scare. Things are gonna be a little fuzzy for a while, but give it time and you'll be just fine."

Kate knew she was in the hospital but why was the thing that scared her. _Why couldn't she remember what happened? It had to be something major for her partner, best friend and the love of her life to have the look in his eyes that he did._

"Just rest, Kate. The doctor will be in shortly," the older nurse shared.

The nurses left the room.

Kate slowly sat up and rested against the headboard. She disliked the fact that she couldn't remember the last twenty four hours. The last thing she remembered was being in the bullpen and working a case, the details were still fuzzy.

Rick took a seat on the bed, his fingers laced with hers. She turned her eyes on him and the frustration began to slip away.

"I thought I was going to lose you, again. And that feeling isn't one that I enjoy," his voice was thick with emotion. "You and our girls are my life, Kate. And I couldn't picture you not being a part of our forever. I love you so much, and this isn't the way I ever planned it but I could have lost you and there would've have been any grand moment or romantic speech," he proclaimed, reaching into his pocket and revealing her mother's ring on the chain. "You're my world and without you or our girls in it, I can't go on ... Kate, will you marry me?"

She looked at her mother's ring that was lying in the palm of his hand and became overwhelmed with emotion. Her version began to blur with the tears that were stinging her eyes. Kate knew that Rick was her one and done, her Always.

"Yes," she finally answered, letting a few tears fall freely. "I love you too."

Rick released the breath that he had been holding and enclosed the distance between them, touching his lips with hers and expressing to her just how much he loved her. He started the kiss but she was the one that ignited it.

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

Several minutes later they were both lying on the bed. Kate's head was resting on his chest, listening to his heartbeat as her fingers drew patterns on his chest. Rick's arm was draped around her, minding the IV that still had to be taken out of her hand. His fingers were tracing the length of her arm.

Their eyes turned towards the door when they heard familiar voices chatting away. Rick had informed the nurses not to say a word to their family when they passed because he wanted it to be a surprise.

Martha and Jim entered the room with their granddaughters and take out in tow.

Kate still felt very week, it was only expected with what she had been through. She just wanted to go home and curl up with her daughters and Rick.

"Dinner. Great, I'm starving," Kate spoke up, looking at her girls.

"Mommy?" Holly shouted in surprise.

Kate was temporally stunned for a moment. She called her 'mommy,' her heart melted inside. It felt so good to hear. Kate smiled at her little girl and nodded, holding back the tears. She could see that both girls had been crying and worried. She hated seeing that look of fear in their eyes. "Come here," she requested. "Come snuggle," Kate added.

Holly let go of her sister's hand and bolted towards the bed, climbing up and curling into Kate's left side. "I was so scared, Mommy." The little girl confessed, a few tears slipping down her cheeks.

Rick slid off the right side of the bed and walked towards his mother and future father in law, giving him a look. Jim grinned in return.

Kate looked down into her little girl's eyes. "Me too, baby bird," she confessed, running her fingers through the little girl's hair. She turned her eyes towards the doorway, noticing that Alexis hadn't moved from her spot.

Kate could see the teenager was on the verge of tears but was trying to suppress it. _She was unsure why the girl hadn't entered the room? She didn't think that she had only meant Holly, did she? _

"You too Lex, there is plenty of room for both my girls." Kate told her, patting the right side of the bed.

Alexis looked at the older woman, stunned. _Did she just call her, her daughter?_ She saw Kate as the mother she never had and always wanted. But to hear Kate say it, meant more than she could ever describe. Before she knew it, her feet were moving forward and she practically ran over to the bed, sliding into the right side and resting her head on the older woman's shoulder.

"I love you mom," Alexis whispered as a few tears escaped.

Kate now had her arms wrapped around both her daughter, though they may not be bonded by blood. Love was enough. She loved these two girls more than words could describe. They were her daughters in her heart and that was all that mattered.

"I love you too, Lex," she whispered back, closing her eyes. "I love you both."

Martha, Jim and Rick were speechless at the sight before them.

Jim was incredibly proud of his little girl and could see that Kate was an amazing mother and he knew that Johanna would be proud of the young woman that she turned out to be. He certainly was.

Rick was standing at the end of the bed and pulled out his phone, snapping a few pictures of his girls. He couldn't pick a more perfect moment even if he had wrote it himself.

Martha spotted the ring on Kate's hand and her eyes met the detectives. She gave the detective a questioning look.

Kate bit down on her bottom lip and a smile broke free. She turned her eyes on Rick and asked him. "So do you want to tell them, or should I?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **_I know this chapter seems a bit __rushed__ but I just wanted to wrap up this little fic. I actually had this ending written a few months ago and had to change it just a little bit. I would like to thank everyone who has been reading this story __from__ the start. I would also like to thank everyone who have been reading it since. Readers are the reason we write. _

_Reviews are appreciated and I hope you all enjoy this little fic._

_Always Remember to capture the little moments, because they'll give you a lifetime of Memories_

_Bella Paige_


End file.
